Memento mori
by Rouky
Summary: Partie à la recherche de son père, Lynn est devenue dresseuse plus par nécessité que réelle envie. Toutefois, il est désormais temps de choisir son camp ; face à ses désillusions, Lynn ne cherche plus qu'une chose, la Réalité. Nuzlocke Challenge.
1. Prologue : Fin et commencement

**résumé** — « Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir. » On meurt tous un jour. L'important, c'est d'accomplir ce pourquoi on se donne la peine de résister jusqu'au dernier souffle. Mais face à ses désillusions, Lynn ne cherche plus qu'une chose désormais, la Réalité. Nuzlocke Challenge, version noir.

**genre **_—_ aventure / action / amitié / drame / humour / romance

**note de l'auteur** — Fiction sur pokémon, nuzlocke. Oui je sais, j'avais déjà ma partie soul silver en cours, mais pour certaines raisons, entre autres notamment le fait que j'ai une petite sœur horriblement adorable qui aime bien me piquer ma DS et effacer mes parties en cours pour se faire les siennes – oh seigneur, pourquoi moi ? – je l'ai abandonnée. Néanmoins, je ne désespère pas de réussir à écrire une partie nuzlocke en entier, c'est pourquoi je fais une tentative numéro 2 avec ma partie pokémon noir.

Contrairement à _Armageddon_, cette fiction sera beaucoup plus dur, mature et sombre – d'où le rating. Enfin j'essaie en tout cas. _Memento Mori_, c'est un peu mon bébé, ma grande tentative quoi ; j'y ai consacré du temps et j'espère qu'elle plaira. C'est aussi un défi personnel ; si j'arrive à l'écrire en entier, peut-être que je trouverais la détermination d'écrire mon roman après ça, qui sait …

Il y aura du sang (par dizaines de litres), des morts (beaucoup), du sexe (oh ouiiii ~ *pan*) et des larmes (pire qu'à la sortie en salle de Bambi). Ainsi que l'insertion de théories personnelles dans la fiction concernant les pokémons, la technologie de ce monde et le jeu Noir & Blanc. Ne prends pas en compte Noir 2 & Blanc 2. Réjouissant tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref.

Bonne lecture à tous ! C'est parti !

* * *

« On était le quatorze février. Jour des amoureux, jour de fête et de de célébration des couples. Aujourd'hui, ma mère est morte.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin-là, en voyant le tapis blanc qui parsemait notre jardin et le ciel d'un bleu électrique qui faisait ressortir le brillant de la neige avec un contraste saisissant, j'ai eu pendant un instant l'infime espoir qu'elle irait bien, que son état s'améliorerait.

Seulement, une fois que je me suis retrouvée face à ce corps squelettique au teint blafard, une fois qu'elle eut posé sur moi ses yeux vitreux débordant déjà du vide infini de la menace de la mort imminente, j'ai compris que le miracle auquel j'aspirai n'aurait pas lieu. C'était déjà trop tard.

Même les médecins avaient abandonné espoir depuis longtemps et Justinien aussi, se plongeant dans son travail pour oublier. De toutes manières, cet homme qui s'était autoproclamé mon beau-père semblait avoir perdu peu à peu son amour pour ma mère et ne nous entretenait que par respect pour la femme malade qu'il avait épousé des années plus tôt.

Moi, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre et regarder ma mère mourir lentement en souffrant le martyre en silence. Même les médicaments qu'on lui donnait ne pouvait la soulager ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Je lui ai pris la main. Elle était froide et terriblement fine, fragile comme une poupée de verre. Ma mère me sourit, une dernière fois.

C'est là qu'elle m'avoua une vérité dont elle n'osait me parler jusqu'à maintenant. Sur mon père, le vrai. Toutes ces années à l'interroger sans obtenir de réponse, et c'était la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer ce mot. Alors qu'elle était en train de mourir.

Apparemment, il était à Unys. Il était dresseur de pokémons, un excellent même d'après ce qu'elle me murmura d'un air vaguement mélancolique, mais moi je n'y connaissais rien en pokémons. J'avais ses cheveux. Son entêtement aussi.

Paraît-il.

Puis elle m'a sourit de nouveau, murmurant d'une voix faible que je lui ressemblait énormément.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, et je compris qu'elle était morte. »

* * *

« Suite à une forte hausse de capture et de violence de la part des dresseurs ces dernières années, le gouvernement d'Unys a décrété que seul un pokémon pourra être capturé par zone de capture. De plus, si les dresseurs veulent se battre dans des duels à mort, ils le peuvent et une loi entrera en vigueur pour autoriser ces combats jusqu'alors illégaux. En outre, les champions d'arènes se plieront désormais à de nouvelles règles et ne feront plus que des combats à mort entre pokémons dans le but de maintenir l'ordre. »

– _extraits du Quotidien de Volucité._

* * *

Jamais le palais ne lui avait parût aussi vide et laissé à l'abandon qu'aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, Dieu sait combien il a pût se sentir seul et perdu entre ces murs gigantesques, durant toutes ces années passées cachés.

Oh certes il n'était pas complètement malheureux : son père lui avait toujours offert sur un plateau d'argent tout ce dont il avait besoin, le couvrant de jouets et de cadeaux. Ses nourrices lui avaient toujours donné amour et affection et ses compagnons de jeux à pattes et à plumes lui servaient de confidents.

Le jeune homme soupira.

Aujourd'hui, c'était finalement son anniversaire. Ce matin, son père était venu le chercher dans sa chambre, l'avait prit par les épaules et, tout en le fixant de ce regard dur qui encore maintenant l'effraie un peu, lui avait dit d'un ton terriblement solennel :

- Tu deviens un homme mon fils. Il est temps désormais.

Il savait ce que ces mots signifiaient. Aujourd'hui, le temps du changement était finalement venu. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir affronter le monde extérieur et surtout, changer les choses. Il allait œuvrer pour le Bien et pour rendre cette terre meilleure. C'était sa destinée, il le savait.

Son père le lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois ces mots au cours de sa vie. Il lui avait montré les abominations que commettaient les hommes, ces pauvres fous. « Regarde fils, regarde comme ils sont bêtes. C'est à toi de leur montrer la voie à suivre. C'est ton destin. Ton Idéal. »

Son regard balaya la chambre d'enfant avec une certaine nostalgie. Il avait passé tant d'heures ici, que ce soit simplement pour jouer afin de tromper son attente ou pour s'effondrer sur son matelas en larmes lorsqu'il était trop triste de voir ce que ce monde sale et cruel faisait à ses amis.

Il baissa finalement les yeux. Assis fidèlement à ses pieds, Pattes-Noires semblait également plongé dans les souvenirs.

- _A quoi penses-tu ?_ lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Pattes-Noires leva son museau humide vers son ami, clignant des yeux tout en se redressant pour se mettre debout sur ses courtes pattes.

- _Rien. Je me rappelais juste notre rencontre, quand les Grands Humains Étrangement Vêtus m'ont emmené jusqu'à toi. Tu étais un Bébé Humain à l'époque, pleurnichard et fragile._

-_C'est vrai. Et toi tu étais blessé et tremblotant de peur._

Pattes-Noires renifla avec mépris, n'aimant guère cette partie de son passé, qui ne le mettait guère en avant.

Le jeune homme sourit, se détournant de la chambre pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Il reprit :

_- Mais je ne suis plus un enfant maintenant. Aujourd'hui je suis adulte et plus fort. Je peux changer les choses. Pour nous tous._

Pattes-Noires lui lança un étrange coup d'œil en coin qu'il ne parvint à déchiffrer. Cela l'irrita quelque peu, lui qui ne supportait pas ne pas comprendre, mais il n'en dit rien, ne voulant pas se fâcher avec son ami.

Finalement, la créature au pelage d'ébène se détourna et fit mine de s'éloigner, se tournant toutefois une dernière fois vers lui.

_- Tu es plus grand, je te l'accorde. Mais au fond, tu n'as pas tant changé que cela je trouve_, souffla-t-il à son égard, un sourire malicieux étirant ses babines.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Il détestait lorsque son ami le traitait ainsi et se défilait avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de creuser cette affirmation.

Toutefois, contrairement à son habitude, Pattes-Noires s'ébroua un bref instant, secouant sa crinière noire fournie et ajouta, avant de disparaître pour de bon de la vue de l'humain.

- _Une dernière chose. Cesse de t'inclure dans le Clan. Tu es différent des autres Humains, je le sais. Mais tu n'es pas un enfant de Celui Qui Sait Tout pour autant. Tu restes un Humain, quoique tu fasse. Et cela ne changera jamais._

Et sur ces dernières paroles, accompagnées d'un malicieux ricanement propre à son espèce, il s'évapora, laissant son ami plongé dans ses réflexions de plus en plus tortueuses.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner. Il croisa le visage paisible d'Anthea, une de ses nourrices. La jeune femme lui sourit affectueusement, admirant un instant les traits fins du jeune homme qu'elle avait vu grandir. Elle secoua la tête, chassant la nostalgie de ses vieux souvenirs, et fit quelques signes avec ses mains.

- C'est l'heure, déjà ? déchiffra-t-il, ayant apprit très jeune à interpréter le langage des signes afin de pouvoir converser avec ses deux nourrices. Très bien, allons-y alors.

Anthea hocha doucement la tête, agitant ses longs cheveux couleur dragée. Muette de naissance, tandis que sa jumelle, prénommée Concordia, était sourde, elles avaient toutes deux étaient abandonnées toutes jeunes par leurs parents à cause de leur handicap, avant d'être recueillis et choisis par leur maître il y a des années de cela pour veiller sur son enfant, à l'époque bambin rayonnant d'innocence et ayant tragiquement besoin d'amour.

Elles avaient tout de suite aimé ce petit être, lui consacrant tout leur temps et leur amour, tremblant secrètement en entendant les projets que faisait leur maître au sujet de son fils unique. Mais elles ne protestaient pas, jamais, sinon on leur aurait retiré l'enfant. Chose qu'elles n'auraient pas supportés.

L'enfant avait bien toutefois grandit désormais, et l'époque où elles devaient dormir avec lui pour calmer ses cauchemars était bel et bien révolue. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être réconforté et bercé contre son sein maintenant … Anthea sourit doucement, nostalgique. Son « fils » était devenu si beau, si déterminé.

Le jeune homme emboîta le pas à sa nourrice, laquelle rajusta un instant la lourde cape brodée d'or sur ses épaules, le regard empli de fierté pour cet enfant qu'elle aimait infiniment. Ses pas déterminés résonnaient avec force dans le grand hall vide du palais.

Oui il était temps. Aujourd'hui, son règne commençait enfin.

* * *

Le nez enfoncé profondément dans son écharpe et sa lampe torche à la main pour éclairer ses pas, elle avançait vaillamment.

Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait actuellement la quasi-totalité du sud d'Unys. L'hiver touchait pourtant bientôt à sa fin en ce mois de mars, mais cela ne semblait pas empêcher les dernières neiges de venir compliquer la vie d'humbles voyageurs.

Toutefois, à cette heure tardive, rares étaient les personnes qui osaient encore braver les basses températures. Les flocons tombaient lentement de la voûte céleste en tourbillonnant et une bise légère rendait le froid plus mordant encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Malgré les intempéries, la jeune fille poursuivait inlassablement son chemin sans se retourner, ignorant la fatigue, les bourrasques glacées, la nuit noire comme de l'encre et surtout cette solitude terriblement angoissante. Le paysage d'une beauté glaciale ne semblait guère l'émouvoir. Elle était comme indifférente, insensible au tableau neigeux qui s'offrait à elle, se contentant de progresser malgré la couche de neige qui lui arrivait jusqu'au-dessus des chevilles.

Une seule chose comptait pour le moment à ses yeux : parvenir à Renouet, le plus vite possible. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un certain moment, mais elle espérait malgré tout atteindre son objectif d'ici peu. Le faisceau pâle de sa lampe vacilla faiblement devant elle, illuminant d'une lueur presque sinistre le chemin devant ses pieds.

Le voyage n'avait pas été simple pour elle, loin de là, et la route 1 lui paraissait comme interminable. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi froid, même elle avait plutôt l'habitude des températures basses dans sa région natale. Dire qu'elle avait tout ce chemin pour lui … elle qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais dépassé la limite de sa ville natale, elle venait de faire des centaines de kilomètres dans le simple but de retrouver un vieux fantôme du passé, un parfait inconnu.

Une ébauche de sourire teintée d'ironie étira ses lèvres gercées et rendues presque bleues par le vent plus que vivifiant.

Pour une personne qui se vantait d'avoir plutôt la tête sur les épaules en général, dernièrement, elle accumulait les inconsciences les plus stupides et irréfléchies possibles. Et cette nouvelle folie sonnait comme l'apogée de son œuvre.

Le village de Renouet était un endroit plutôt reculé de la lointaine région d'Unys, situé à son extrême sud-est. Bourgade globalement paisible et préférant se tenir à l'écart des problèmes du reste de ce monde, on disait souvent des dresseurs provenant de ce patelin qu'ils venaient du « trou du cul du monde », pour reprendre l'expression plutôt grossière.

Pourtant, c'est bien dans cet endroit perdu à l'autre bout de la planète que se trouvait le professeur Keteleeria, seule personne ayant le pouvoir de délivrer un pokédex et la carte de dresseur nécessaire pour être reconnue aux yeux de la loi comme apte à dresser et élever des pokémons. Et aujourd'hui, devenir dresseur dans cette région lointaine et indépendante, n'était pas une chose aisée.

Ici et comme dans la majorité des autres régions, on pouvait devenir dresseur à partir de quinze ans, avec toutefois une autorisation parentale. Auparavant, les enfants pouvaient abandonner leurs études dès dix ou douze ans, mais les accidents et décès inévitables avaient été si nombreux que le Conseil des Quatre avait finalement décidé, en accord avec l'association de la Ligue Pokémon, de revoir leurs critères de sélections des jeunes dresseurs.

Le calendrier des ligues commençaient en avril et même s'ils avaient l'âge requis, la majorité des nouveaux dresseurs devaient attendre la belle saison pour partir sur les routes en quête de badges et de gloire. Être dresseur itinérant signifiait avoir peu d'argent pour vivre tout en ayant ses propres pokémons à charge, dormir à la belle étoile à la merci du danger et dépendre de manière quasiment exclusive des matchs et des centres pokémons.

Une vie difficile, bien que la réalité des choses échappaient souvent à ces gamins ambitieux qui ne voyaient là que liberté et autonomie, sans contraintes ni parents pour vous dire quoi faire. Le rêve en somme … qui pouvait rapidement tourner au cauchemar. D'ailleurs, nombreux étaient ceux qui finissaient par abandonner en cours de route. Surtout depuis les nouvelles lois.

En effet, ici à Unys, un vent de violence et de perversion s'était levé, il y a maintenant bien longtemps de cela, imitée peu à peu par la suite par d'autres régions, plus récemment.

Depuis ce temps-là, les gens ne se battaient plus pour le simple plaisir de déterminer avec gentillesse qui est le meilleur, non. Aujourd'hui, les combats autrefois jugés illégaux pour cause de violence extrême et de cruauté gratuite envers les pokémons, dont lesquels résultaient un fort engouement pour les jeux d'argent tout aussi prohibés, étaient devenue légaux et même obligatoire pour ce qui est des défis d'arène, qu'on nommait les _death matchs_.

Et même s'ils restaient toujours quelques personnes pour crier au scandale et considérer les pokémons comme des êtres vivants et non de vulgaires armes, ils étaient bien trop peu nombreux pour faire entendre leur voix.

Les règles avaient changés. Désormais, c'était marche ou crève.

Un couinement aussi bref que soudain interrompit la jeune fille dans le flot pêle-mêle de ses pensées, brusquement.

L'humaine se figea, sentant la panique afflué lentement dans ses veines, et se retourna vers les herbes et les buissons bordant le petit sentier de terre qu'elle suivait depuis plus d'une heure désormais, braquant le pâle faisceau de sa lampe torche dessus.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle s'attendait à se faire attaquer par un pokémon sauvage d'une seconde à l'autre, tandis qu'elle se remémorait les avertissements reçus à la ville précédente et se traitait mentalement d'idiote de ne pas avoir attendu le petit matin pour prendre la route. Il n'en fut rien cependant.

Un genre de chien de petite taille, au pelage dur et touffu se trouvait couché sous un buisson, le corps recouvert de neige. Un ponchiot, si elle se souvenait correctement du bestiaire de la région qu'elle avait vaguement survolé d'un œil morne dans l'avion l'amenant jusqu'ici, puisque ne parvenant à trouver le sommeil. Que faisait-il donc ici, tout seul ?

Ayant un mouvement de recul, l'humaine esquissa le geste de repartir sans se préoccuper de lui d'avantage. L'animal couina de nouveau, faiblement. Un bref tressaillement d'hésitation secoua le corps emmitouflé sous des couches de vêtements de la jeune fille. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

- Et merde … jura-t-elle finalement à voix basse.

Elle fit brusquement volte-face et s'approcha en écartant le feuillage qui gênait sa vision, s'agenouillant dans la neige pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près tout en ignorant les ondes glacées qui la parcoururent lorsque la neige poudreuse traversa l'épaisseur de son pantalon. Le chien tremblait, sûrement transit de froid, et eut un gémissement en la voyant tendre la main vers lui.

L'humaine fronça un peu plus les sourcils en remarquant la pokéball brisée, comme si quelqu'un l'avait écrasé avec son pied, à demi recouverte par la neige près de lui. L'équation était désormais facile à faire, même pour une personne comme elle, étrangère à ce genre de pratiques.

- Tss … Ton dresseur t'a abandonné c'est cela ? Et ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle un peu sèchement en le voyant tenter de se dérober à sa main.

Étrangement, le ponchiot lui obéit et se laissa faire quand elle le caressa, se contentant de gémir un peu et de trembler – sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était uniquement de froid ou également de peur. Elle frissonna imperceptiblement en sentant le frêle petit corps sous ses doigts. Il était glacé !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se mordilla ses lèvres gercées, hésitante.

Elle ne savait pas s'occuper de pokémons, elle n'en avait jamais eu et n'était même pas dresseuse. Elle était d'ailleurs une véritable extra-terrestre dans son village natal, étant la seule adolescente qui n'était pas parti sur les routes une fois l'âge minimal requis atteint et qui n'éprouvait pour ces bestioles qu'un vague intérêt surfait.

C'est bien pour cela qu'elle devait passer par Renouet d'ailleurs, sinon elle ne serait certainement pas embêtée à faire tout ce foutu circuit.

Mais en même temps … elle n'était pas quand même si horrible et dépourvue d'intérêt pour son sort au point de laisser cette bestiole crever de froid, tout seul dans la nuit. Surtout alors que son dresseur venait de se débarrasser de lui. Elle valait mieux que l'espèce de connard qui l'avait abandonné là.

La jeune fille serra les poings à cette pensée, ses ongles gelés perçant sans mal le tissu de mauvaise qualité de ses mitaines pour s'enfoncer dans ses paumes engourdies.

Elle n'était peut-être pas dresseuse elle-même, mais un tel acte de cruauté lui apparaissait comme impardonnable. Lorsqu'on capture un pokémon, on s'occupe de lui et on l'assume jusqu'au bout, c'est la règle ! Ces créatures étaient après tout aussi puissantes que fragiles et demandaient nombre de soins attentifs et complexes.

En réalité, elle savait aussi que les cas d'abandons semblables n'étaient pas rares … mais peu importe. Ce n'était pas une excuse.

Elle se souvenait comment elle avait parfois observé son amie d'enfance, Gladys, s'occuper de sa chère équipe de pokémons glace avec la plus grande attention. Cette dernière lui manquait un peu d'ailleurs. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour y penser et elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se concentrer sur sa situation actuelle.

Se décidant finalement en espérant ne pas le regretter plus tard, l'humaine se saisit aussi délicatement que possible malgré ses doigts tremblants et frigorifiés du chien pour le prendre dans ses bras, lequel n'osait plus bouger, et ouvrit sa parka pour le glisser à l'intérieur, ne laissant que le bout de sa truffe dépasser de sous son vêtement. Ainsi, il se réchaufferait plus vite et avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir si elle gagnait rapidement le village.

Jugeant avoir désormais suffisamment perdue de temps comme cela, la jeune fille se releva et s'empressa de reprendre sa route, le ponchiot abandonné fermement blottit contre elle.

Marchant d'un pas aussi rapide que possible et serrant les bras pour soutenir comme elle le pouvait le chiot contre elle, la jeune fille se maudit intérieurement pour avoir fait une chose pareille, commençant déjà à regretter son geste. Comme si elle avait le temps de ramasser toutes les bestioles qu'elle croisait sur le bord de la route !

À dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais envisager de devenir dresseuse, laissant filer sa chance à l'époque. Oh bien sûr, cela ne lui aurait probablement pas déplût de partir vadrouiller sur les routes en s'illusionnant pouvoir vivre de combats et d'eau fraîche, mais elle avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes à ce moment.

Sa mère avait besoin eut d'elle à ses côtés à partir de cette période, et le souhait de cette dernière était également qu'elle poursuive ses études, au moins jusqu'au lycée. De ce fait, elle s'y connaissait peu en la matière, mais après tout, comme le dit le dicton, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ?

La jeune fille redressa soudain la tête et mit sa main libre en visière pour tenter de voir au-delà du rideau neigeux. Elle distinguait de faibles lumières plus loin. Renouet, enfin …

Pressant d'avantage le pas, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au ponchiot pour s'assurer de son état. Ce dernier la fixait de ses grands yeux un peu humide, nullement effrayé et même reconnaissant semble-t-il. C'était ridicule et pourtant c'est le sentiment qui se dégageait. Il avait dû comprendre qu'elle ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal, au contraire.

L'humaine se surprit à sourire. Au moins cela lui ferait une bonne action de faîte pour une fois dans sa vie. Et puis, elle qui avait si souvent entendu la rengaine, comme quoi les pokémons sauvages étaient des créatures dangereuses et particulièrement imprévisibles, elle songea désormais à revisiter son jugement, jusqu'alors basé sur de simples préjugés.

Certes elle avait déjà entendu des cas d'attaques, mortelles pour une bonne partie et suffisamment nombreuse pour inquiète la populace, au journal du soir, mais c'était généralement des fanfarons imprudents, ou bien des créatures appartenant à des espèces particulièrement féroces. Et le ponchiot n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « bête sauvage et sanguinaire ».

Arrivée aux abords de la petite bourgade qui comportait guère plus qu'une petite poignée de maisonnées, la jeune fille se mit aussitôt en quête du laboratoire pokémon. Vu la superficie du hameau, cela ne devrait pas être particulièrement difficile … Malgré cela, c'était le genre d'endroits où elle aurait sûrement aimer vivre, ressemblant un peu à son village de montagne perdu dans les neiges éternelles. La foule et les mégapoles, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur le laboratoire. C'était là l'unique raison de sa visite, et elle espérait de tout cœur y trouver l'homme qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête future. Et puis, il saurait sûrement comment soigner le ponchiot.

Ses pas se stoppèrent soudain devant ce qui lui semblait être sa trouvaille.

C'était une bâtisse plutôt faite en longueur, et elle distinguait à l'arrière de la propriété comme un vaste parc bordé de pins et de barrières en bois, sûrement là pour accueillir quelques divers pokémons. Les lumières étaient encore allumées à l'intérieur, signe qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un.

Arrivée face à la porte, elle hésita soudain au moment de frapper. Le bras tendu en l'air et le poing fermer, elle se figea et les rouages rouillés de son cerveau paranoïaque se mirent en branle.

Ne faisait-elle pas là une grossière et stupide erreur ? Elle avait après tout agit sur un pur coup de tête. Certes, elle était parvenue jusqu'ici et cela par ses propres moyens sans trop de difficultés – si l'on excepte l'erreur avec ses bagages à l'aéroport et sa « petite » querelle avec le type qui distribuait de la nourriture dans le car à propos d'un sandwich au thon qui avait un goût de poulet –, mais le plus difficile restait encore à venir.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, se débarrassant ainsi des flocons de neige qui étaient restés accrochés dans ses cheveux. Non, impossible de s'arrêter maintenant, alors que le premier pas était déjà fait. Elle devait le retrouver, il était tout ce qui lui restait désormais. Elle devait savoir.

Se décidant finalement, elle toqua et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, décida de pousser un peu la porte qui n'était de toutes manières pas fermée à clé, se permettant donc d'entrer. Il faisait chaud et c'était agréable, mais l'intérieur apparaissait comme un véritable foutoir organisé, avec des piles de livres gigantesques et des objets divers aux formes très variées un peu partout. Toutefois, ce n'était pas encore cela le plus surprenant.

En effet, un bien étrange spectacle l'attendait …

- Allez professeur Keteleeria , je vous en prie ! Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider ! Par pitié !

Une femme entre deux âges, vêtue d'une blouse de scientifique par-dessus sa jupe et son corset et les cheveux relevés en un chignon plutôt compliqué d'où s'échappait quelques mèches à mesure qu'elle arpentait la pièce, se tourna vers son interlocutrice en soupirant, les sourcils froncés.

Interlocutrice qui était par ailleurs fermement agrippée à sa jambe comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne peux pas Bianca ! Ton père a refusé de signer le formulaire et sans sa permission je ne peux te délivrer ta carte de dresseur puisque tu es encore mineur ! N'insiste pas !

- Mais euh ! Je vous en prie, Cheren doit partir demain et il faut que je partes avec lui, j'ai trop envie de devenir dresseuse moi aussi. Il a déjà attendu longtemps rien que pour m'attendre, je dois y aller ! Mais mon père me laissera jamais partir ... s'il-vous-plaît euh ! protesta sa vis-à-vis en couinant obstinément.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, plutôt de petite taille et avec des joues bien rondes qui gardaient des traces de l'enfance, à la courte tignasse blonde et aux grands yeux larmoyants aussi verts que le béret qui était résolument enfoncé sur sa tête.

La scientifique fronça les sourcils.

- Pas question ! Et maintenant dépêches-toi de rentrer, si jamais tes parents découvrent que tu t'es _encore_ sauvée, tu auras des ennuis et moi aussi !

Sur le pas de la porte, la voyageuse suivait la scène avec un regard presque morne, bien qu'elle soit toutefois muette de surprise.

Même le ponchiot demeurait également silencieux, tandis que la dénommée Bianca s'époumonait vainement contre le professeur, sans parvenir à la faire changer d'avis pour autant. Cependant, le regard de Keteleeria semblait compréhensif et quelque peu peiné face à la demande de la jeune fille.

Lorsque la nouvelle venue émit finalement un bref toussotement pour signaler sa présence, les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, intriguées et confuses que quelqu'un ait assisté à leur petit désaccord.

La femme sembla soudain reprendre contenance et se lissa vivement la jupe pour se donner bonne figure, comme gênée d'avoir était surprise en train de se disputer plutôt puérilement avec une enfant deux fois plus jeune qu'elle. De son côté, l'autre demoiselle fixait la nouvelle venue avec curiosité, son regard envieux glissant sur le pokémon qu'elle gardait à moitié caché sous sa veste. Par sécurité, Lynn fit un pas en arrière, méfiante.

- Dîtes donc, tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous chez moi cette nuit ou bien ? souffla la scientifique excédée en promenant son regard lourd de sens sur les deux intéressées. Enfin, passons … Qui êtes-vous jeune fille, et que puis-je faire pour vous aidez ?

Celle-ci se redressa et tira sur son écharpe pour dévoiler le bas de son visage.

- Je m'appelles Lynn Adams. Je cherches le professeur Spruce Keteleeria pour obtenir l'autorisation de devenir dresseuse.

* * *

Voilà, le prologue est posté ! C'est un peu pêle-mêle et pas super compréhensible, mais c'est normal, vous en faîte pas !

J'attends vos réactions, vos fleurs, vos tomates pourries, tout quoi ! Ah tiens, tant que j'y suis, voilà les règles du nuzlocke de base, plus deux trois que je me suis rajoutée pour rendre le truc plus "hard" ! (d'ailleurs ça marche, j'ai plein de pokémons crevés ahaha ... j'suis nulle ?)

**règles du nuzlocke** —

- tout pokémons K-O est considéré comme mort et est donc déplacé vers une boîte du pc prévue à cette effet. Aucune exception.

- ne peut être capturé que le premier pokémon rencontré par zone, sauf exception pour la forêt d'Empoigne (intérieur et extérieur). Une seule tentative de capture autorisée.

- interdiction de capturer un pokémon déjà en possession, exception faîte si ce pokémon est décédé.

- tout pokémon capturé doit être renommé.

- échanges interdits ; autorisés uniquement avec les PNJ du jeu.

- interdiction d'utiliser des objets, de soins ou autres, pendant les combats.

- interdiction de capturer un légendaire, sauf Reshiram (scénario). Le légendaire devra être relâcher sitôt le combat du scénario terminé.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 01 : Le monde extérieur

Depuis qu'elle était devenue professeur pokémon titulaire à la place de son père à Renouet, mademoiselle – oui toujours, hélas – Keteleeria n'avait jamais trop eut à se plaindre de son travail. Sauf peut-être pour les tâches vraiment ingrates, comme le rangement ou le ménage. Mais sinon, ça allait.

C'était assez calme en règle général. Elle se contentait de confier des pokémons starters aux jeunes gens qui venaient chez elle pour devenir dresseur, quoiqu'en ce moment cette vocation soit en net déclin, surtout depuis les nouvelles règles, établies il y a vingt-neuf ans de cela. Ou plutôt, de moins en moins de parents laissaient leurs progénitures partir avant leur majorité.

À côté de cela, elle pouvait continuer ses recherches personnelles en toute tranquillité, puisque c'était les dresseurs en question qui récoltaient les données supplémentaires sur le terrain dont elle avait besoin. Certes elle adorait aller elle-même travailler à l'extérieur, mais mine de rien, être scientifique en pokémonologie était un travail débordant qui ne laissait pas une minute de répit et seulement très peu d'heures de sommeil en général.

C'est pourquoi elle aurait bien aimé aller pouvoir se réfugier sous ses couvertures ce soir-là, après une dure journée de labeur à classer des dossiers et rentrée des données informatiques – voilà le problème quand on n'a pas d'assistants pour jouer les larbins et faire ce genre de corvées à sa place –, mais visiblement, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et Keteleeria avait le pressentiment que sa petite vie moyennement tranquille allait être pas mal chamboulée désormais.

Ayant donc bien compris qu'on ne la laisserait pas aller se coucher ce soir, la trentenaire avait finalement consentit à accorder l'asile à tout ce beau petit monde et, prévoyante, était parti faire du café, se doutant que cette histoire risquait de durer un certain moment.

La priorité avait été de réchauffer le ponchiot frigorifié de la dénommée Lynn, qui avait brièvement expliqué l'avoir trouvé abandonné sous un buisson. Actuellement, l'animal dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule dans une couverture chauffante, sur les genoux de sa sauveuse puisqu'il se mettait à trembler sitôt que quelqu'un d'autre que cette dernière le touchait – Bianca avait d'ailleurs été très déçue de ne pouvoir le câliner à sa guise.

La jeune fille blonde, visiblement très enthousiaste, s'était toutefois rapidement consolée en posant tout un tas de questions à l'étrangère, laquelle semblait d'ailleurs perdre patience à mesure que son interlocutrice l'assommait de bavardages sans fin.

Heureusement pour elle, le professeur revint à cet instant avec trois tasses fumantes et Bianca cessa momentanément de parler pour savourer son café, avec trois sucres s'il vous plaît – son côté hyperactif prenait désormais tout son sens. Keteleeria se tourna finalement vers Lynn, l'étudiant avec une certaine attention du coin de l'œil.

Longue tignasse emmêlée de couleur rouille et semblant impossible à discipliner, peau d'une extrême pâleur témoignant d'un sévère manque d'exposition au soleil, ongles courts, sûrement rongés. Taches de rousseur parsemant ses pommettes saillantes et absence de sourire.

Une écharpe rouge délavée semblant déjà avoir fort servi et qu'elle avait refusée de quitter se trouvait enroulée autour de son cou, dissimulant partiellement le bas de son visage. Ses yeux bleus de givre possédaient un éclat de sauvagerie rappelant celui d'une créature blessée prête à tout pour se défendre.

Drôle de gamine … Surtout quand on sait d'où elle vient.

- Donc tu viens de Sinnoh. Frimapic plus précisément, c'est cela ? Et tu as fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici toute seule ? résuma la scientifique en touillant machinalement son café du bout de la cuillère. C'était courageux.

La concernée hocha vaguement la tête, caressant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le corps du ponchiot qui se réchauffait peu à peu. Dans son sommeil, l'animal poussa un soupir bienheureux.

Elle avait voyagé en avion de Sinnoh jusqu'à Parsemille et de là avait prit un bus qui avait roulé toute la journée et une partie de la nuit pour finalement la déposer à Arabelle, le terminus. Elle avait fait le reste à pied.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours, ou plutôt trois désormais, qu'elle était partie de chez elle, sans prévenir personne. Même son amie Gladys n'était pas au courant, et elle n'avait pas non plus laissée de mot pour informer son beau-père de sa décision.

Keteleeria porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

- Et tu es venue dans la région pour chercher ton … père ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Lynn n'aimait pas particulièrement parler d'elle et encore moins de son passé.

Comprenant qu'elle n'en saurait pas d'avantage, le professeur pokémon fit vaguement le point.

D'un côté elle avait une gamine tout à fait naïve et pas franchement débrouillarde qui venait de fuguer de chez elle – sachant que sa maison était à cinquante mètres à peine – pour devenir dresseuse contre l'avis de son père sur-protecteur. De l'autre, une mystérieuse et étrange asociale qui avait parcouru des centaines de kilomètres pour retrouver son tout aussi mystérieux père en devenant dresseuse également.

La scientifique se frotta les tempes, sentant venir une bonne grosse migraine. La question était, que faire maintenant ?

Lynn n'était pas vraiment plus avancée. Elle se sentait même légèrement déçue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme qu'elle cherchait ne se soit tiré pour aller compter fleurette à ses maîtresses et vagabonder à sa guise en laissant à sa fille unique le soin de gérer les affaires des jeunes dresseurs.

D'ailleurs, le professeur Keteleeria ne semblait pas particulièrement encline à la laisser faire selon son bon vouloir. À moins que la fatigue la rende juste un peu irritable. Mais Lynn devait reconnaître que sa méfiance était justifiée. Il est vrai que même si elle était majeure, une fille si jeune et seule sur les routes faisait plutôt suspect.

Machinalement, elle se remit à caresser le ponchiot endormi qui ne tremblait plus, sa température corporelle revenant progressivement à un niveau tout à fait acceptable qui prouvait qu'il était désormais hors de danger. Au moins, lui n'avait plus de soucis à se faire.

Assise près d'elle, la blonde se pencha vers le chiot en souriant.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, il est tout calme maintenant. Tu vas le garder ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cette fille à l'air mature et plutôt cool – selon sa propre opinion.

La rousse haussa simplement les épaules, plus pour éviter de devoir répondre que par réelle incertitude. À vrai dire, maintenant que le chiot était tiré d'affaires, elle s'en fichait un peu.

Sentant le regard insistant de son interlocutrice sur elle, Lynn finit par pousser un soupir fatigué et consentit finalement à converser quelques minutes avec elle, se doutant que l'autre ne la lâcherait pas si facilement. Ce qui toutefois ne l'empêcha pas de prendre ce ton légèrement cassant qu'elle utilisait souvent pour faire comprendre aux gens que oui, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ses semblables de manière générales.

- Et toi alors, tu veux devenir dresseuse ? Tu m'as l'air un peu trop gentille pour supporter ce genre de vie.

- Mais euh ! Non je suis sûre que ça ira très bien, tu verras ! Ce que je veux surtout c'est pouvoir trouver ce que je suis capable de faire et ce que je veux faire dans la vie, affirma Bianca avec un grand sourire.

Visiblement, le ton cassant ne marchait pas avec les idiotes.

Sa déclaration arracha cependant un coup d'œil vaguement surpris à la fille de Sinnoh, avant qu'elle ne sourit très légèrement. Finalement la petite blonde n'était peut-être pas si dénuée de cervelle qu'elle le croyait …

Écoutant vaguement les deux filles converser, ou plus précisément Bianca bavasser et Lynn se contenter de quelques grognements et monosyllabes en réponse, Keteleeria se tourna vers son bureau.

Sur la table en verre, trois appareils électroniques particuliers et trois pokéballs pleines patientaient, préparés à l'attention des futurs nouveaux dresseurs. Après tout, son père n'aurait pas hésité.

Soupirant, la spécialiste des pokémons se tourna vers les filles et claqua dans ses mains pour obtenir leur attention.

- Bien. Lynn, étant donné que tu as la majorité je ne peux qu'accéder à ta requête. Tu dois juste remplir un formulaire avant. Faire ta carte de dresseurs demandera toutefois un peu de temps alors tu resteras dormir ici cette nuit pour que je m'en occupe demain matin. Je te donnerai également un pokémon, comme l'exige la loi.

La jeune fille la remercia d'un vague sourire. Elle avait fêté son anniversaire il y a quatre jours à peine en réalité, elle était donc tout récemment « adulte ». Quoi qu'il en soit, elle révisa son jugement sur la femme scientifique.

Le professeur Keteleeria se tourna ensuite vers la demoiselle au béret, la mine se voulant sévère et les sourcils froncés, avant de pousser un profond soupir, comme si elle capitulait après une longue et farouche résistance.

- Bianca … rentre dormir chez toi et vient me voir demain aux aurores. Si on me demande je dirais que je ne sais rien. Qu'on ne vienne pas dire ensuite que Keteleeria entrave les rêves des gosses.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche dans un « o » parfait, ce qui lui donnait vaguement l'air d'une carpe, n'osant croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pour un peu, elle en aurait presque oublié de respirer

- Oh … Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vais tout de suite faire mes affaires et euh je suis là demain à la première heure c'est promis ! Encore merci professeur ! s'écria joyeusement Bianca avant de se précipiter vers la porte pour disparaître.

La rousse resta un instant à fixer la porte, se demandant vaguement où diable cette fille pouvait trouver autant d'énergie. Elle était épuisante et inépuisable.

Derrière elle le professeur Keteleeria se massait les tempes, se plaignant des jeunes d'aujourd'hui qui ne respectaient plus les heures d'accueil et qu'elle avait besoin de dormir pour mettre cette histoire au clair. Qui avait dit que Renouet était un patelin tranquille où il ne se passe jamais rien déjà ?

Lui désignant finalement d'un geste quelque peu las le canapé après lui avoir donné une couverture et un oreiller, la scientifique fit signe à son invitée d'aller dormir et sur un dernier remerciement du bout des lèvres, Lynn obéit. Elle se sentait tout aussi fatiguée, entre le décalage horaire et surtout le fait d'avoir marché dans la neige pendant des heures.

Prenant le ponchiot endormi avec elle, la native de Sinnoh parti s'installer sur le divan, se glissant sous les couvertures, et se retrouva aussitôt plongée dans le noir et le silence nocturne. Distraitement, elle écouta les pas lourds de fatigue du professeur pokémon qui montait l'escalier menant à sa chambre pour aller à son tour se coucher.

Restée seule, la jeune fille se plongea dans ses pensées, remuant en elle tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il faut dire que ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été plutôt chargées en émotions.

Demain elle deviendrait dresseuse.

Tout cela dans le seul but de retrouver ce père dont elle ne savait strictement rien, si ce n'est qu'il était un dresseur de haut rang et que pour le rencontrer, son meilleur moyen était de gravir les échelons du panthéon des dresseurs.

Elle n'avait pour le retrouver en tout et pour tout qu'une vieille photographie ratée toute floue et vieille de vingt ans, laquelle ne laissait pas voir grand-chose. Maigre indice. Trop pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Quand sa mère lui avait avoué son existence et qu'il se trouvait à Unys, elle avait tout d'abord refusé d'y prêter attention pour le moment. Sa priorité avait été de faire le deuil de cette femme si forte et généreuse, qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui l'avait élevée seule durant toutes ces années. Celle qui était la raison justifiant qu'elle n'était pas partie sur les routes, comme tous les enfants de son âge, pour jouer les apprentis dresseurs.

Ensuite, elle avait réalisé que désormais, plus rien ne la retenait réellement à Frimapic, si ce n'est peut-être son amie Gladys. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à rester dans cette grande maison vide, seule avec son beau-père qui n'aurait pas tardé à l'abandonner à son sort sitôt sa majorité atteinte, puisque l'unique chose les reliant jusqu'alors avait été sa mère.

Alors Lynn avait finalement prit son courage à deux mains, malgré ses angoisses qui avaient tendance à aller vers de la paranoïa légère.

Elle était parvenue à s'acheter un billet d'avion qui la conduirait jusqu'à Parsemille en piochant généreusement dans les économies de son beau-père – après tout, c'est un peu comme une part d'héritage de sa mère, s'était-elle justifiée –, pour venir jusque dans la lointaine région d'Unys afin d'y retrouver ce père fantôme au visage inconnu.

Sa piste était mince et elle pariait gros en se laissant dans cette quête un peu folle et complètement désespérée. Elle ignorait de plus ce qu'elle ferait en le rencontrant, incapable de se projeter dans cet avenir hypothétique.

Lui sauter dans les bras, le gifler pour avoir abandonné sa mère des années plus tôt ? Et lui que dirait-il en la rencontrant, serait-il heureux ou bien terrifié, en colère ... Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ne parvienne pourtant à trouver de réponses satisfaisantes.

Cessant de s'interroger quant à un futur encore fort lointain, Lynn ferma les yeux et se blottit sous ses couvertures, bercée par la respiration paisible du pokémon contre son ventre …

* * *

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut la truffe humide du ponchiot et sa langue pendante d'un joli rose.

L'instant suivant, l'animal jappait joyeusement contre son oreille et se mit aussitôt à lui lécher frénétiquement le visage, lui bavant dessus avec allégresse. Visiblement, ça se remettait vite ces bestioles.

- Bordel de … ! Dégages de là, sac à puces ! rugit Lynn en agitant les mains pour chasser le pokémon.

Il couina faiblement, comme attristé de se faire ainsi repousser alors qu'il ne faisait qu'exprimer sa joie et sa gratitude.

Toutefois, la seconde suivante, il vint se coucher sagement aux pieds de sa sauveuse tout en remuant sa queue dans tous les sens, visiblement pas très rancunier ou alors juste un peu simplet sur les bords. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi il se remettait si bien également de son abandon récent par son dresseur de base.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir et s'essuya promptement la figure tout en se redressant sur son séant. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre vokit – qu'elle avait achetée à son arrivée à Parsemille – lui indiqua qu'il était à peine six heures et demie du matin. Elle grimaça. Un peu trop tôt à son goût.

Un gémissement du ponchiot l'arracha à sa rêverie et elle baissa les yeux vers l'animal. Il semblait en pleine forme, vu la manière dont il remuait la queue et jappait avec entrain. Un peu trop pour un pokémon qui venait de vivre un épisode de sa vie censé être particulièrement traumatisant.

Repoussant ses couvertures, la jeune fille dégagea sans ménagement le canidé qui la suivait comme son ombre et attrapa son sac pour passer ses vêtements. Elle s'étira en étouffant un bâillement, faisant craquer ses articulations.

Elle avait un peu mal au dos également, le canapé du professeur Keteleeria n'étant pas vraiment un modèle de confort, mais ses voyages et le décalage horaire l'avaient tellement épuisés qu'elle avait sombré comme une masse sitôt les yeux fermés.

Passant son sweat noir épais pour se couvrir du froid, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la petite cuisinette jouxtant la salle de séjour, d'où quelques bruits s'échappaient déjà ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de caféine légèrement brûlée. Le chien la suivi, trottinant contre sa jambe malgré qu'elle lui fasse signe de déguerpir en le houspillant de la main. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à sauver la vie à toutes les bestioles abandonnées qu'elle croisait sur sa route …

Mademoiselle Keteleeria était bien là, attablée dans la cuisine et semblant être debout depuis un moment déjà, un mug de café à la main et de grosses cernes mal cachées sous les yeux.

Visiblement encore un peu endormie, elle murmura un vague « hello » d'une voix traînante en direction de la jeune fille, laquelle lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête par politesse. À ses côtés se trouvait une espèce de bestiole grise au poil soyeux et semblant particulièrement doux, qui sauta au sol pour venir saluer le ponchiot poliment, en poussant des « chinchidou ! » à n'en plus finir.

- Sois gentille Mireille, souffla Keteleeria à l'intention de son pokémon de compagnie.

Avisant une tasse pleine devant la chaise vide, Lynn comprit que c'était pour elle et s'assit donc pour déguster un petit-déjeuner assez sommaire certes, mais plus que bienvenu. Son estomac criait famine, d'autant que son dernier repas en date était l'horrible sandwich spongieux sans goût qu'elle avait croqué dans le bus la conduisant à Arabelle.

Le ponchiot s'assit sur son arrière-train en la fixant avec une certaine insistance, l'air quémandeur et se pourléchant les babines. Un soupir agacé sorti des lèvres closes de la demoiselle, qui finit toutefois par céder devant ses yeux larmoyants et ses oreilles tombantes. Un vrai petit manipulateur.

Elle arracha un morceau de sa tartine et le lui jeta, le regardant du coin de l'œil se ruer dessus avec un plaisir évident. La chinchidou chercha à s'approcher pour lui piquer un bout, mais l'affamé la rabroua d'un bref grognement d'avertissement qui semblait signifier : « c'est à moi, t'approches pas. »

Voyant cela, la scientifique sourit.

- Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à toi. Puisque tu l'as sauvé, il doit certainement te considérer comme la dominante, c'est pour cela qu'il t'obéit si bien. Même si les ponchiots sont fidèles en général, c'est rare qu'un pokémon se montre soumis aussi rapidement.

- 'Manquait plus que cela … grommela l'autre en mâchonnant sa tartine de confiture. Il ne serait pas juste un peu débile, ce clebs ?

Le chien la dévorait littéralement du regard, buvant ses paroles. Keteleeria retint un petit sourire.

- J'aurais plutôt simplement dit un peu simplet … Tu pourrais le capturer tu sais, il ne te ferait pas de misères à mon avis. Et comme sa pokéball a été brisée, officiellement, il est considéré comme de nouveau libre.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit seulement et le professeur n'insista pas, se concentrant sur sa chinchidou qui lui grimpait sur l'épaule pour réclamer des caresses ou de la nourriture.

Lynn n'était pas vraiment différente des gens en général en ce qui concerne son point de vue sur les pokémons. C'était des créatures employées principalement pour combattre, des armes en quelque sorte. Autrefois on les employait pour la guerre et maintenant que les anciennes époques étaient révolues, on s'en servait pour les combats d'arènes, qui étaient devenus très importants et surtout populaires dans la culture actuelle.

En dehors de cela, on les exploitaient également pour l'alimentaire – d'ailleurs, la viande de frison était une spécialité de la région apparemment très prisée – ou pour rendre d'autres services en tout genre, selon leurs talents. Et enfin, d'autres personnes se contentaient de se servir des pokémons comme de simples créatures de compagnie.

Aux yeux de la jeune fille qui ne les avait que rarement côtoyer jusqu'à récemment, c'était simplement des bêtes qu'on employait beaucoup pour les combats, comme le faisait Gladys avec ses pokémons glaces, et c'était ce que signifiait être dresseur. Ce ponchiot n'était pas différent et son dresseur devait sûrement pousser le vice un peu loin pour l'avoir ainsi jeter dans la nature.

- J'ai fais ta carte de dresseur, signala soudain Keteleeria. D'ordinaire, cela prend des mois à les faire, mais voilà tout l'avantage d'être une scientifique reconnue dans toute la région ! En même temps, le Maître de la Ligue n'est pas quelqu'un de très … administratif, disons. Bref. Bianca ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je vous donnerai alors vos pokémons et vos pokédex. Mieux vaut que vous partiez tôt …

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Lynn avait compris le sous-entendu. La blonde fuyait sa maison sans avoir l'âge requis et elle-même était également en vadrouille, étrangère qui plus est.

La scientifique lui tendit un petit objet plastifié sur lequel figurait sa photo d'identité – à quel moment avait-elle récupérée ça ? – et d'autres informations comme son âge et sa région d'origine. Sa carte de dresseur, objet indispensable pour pouvoir capture et faire combattre des pokémons, à moins de vouloir être considéré comme un criminel et finir en prison.

La jeune fille remercia sa bienfaitrice du bout des lèvres et fourra la carte dans sa poche, avant de finir sa tasse de café noir sans sucre.

Le professeur Keteleeria se fit ensuite un devoir de lui expliquer comment le métier de dresseur fonctionnait, dans les grandes lignes. Lynn écouta avec attention, partageant au passage des bouts de pains avec le ponchiot, qui allait finir par inonder le sol à force de baver, et Mireille la chinchidou qui savait très bien faire les yeux doux elle aussi.

- Bien, conclut finalement Keteleeria. Avec tout ça, tu devrais avoir les bases pour débuter. Je te donnerai ton attirail sitôt que Bianca sera arrivée et …

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent alors qu'elles finissaient de débarrasser la table. Le professeur se leva de sa chaise et alla ouvrir.

Entendant les couinements hystériques qui provenaient de l'entrée, la rousse en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Bianca. Elle engloutit rapidement le reste de sa tartine, jeta un dernier quignon de pain au ponchiot et se leva à son tour pour aller rejoindre les deux autres concernées dans le laboratoire.

Plutôt trois, car aux côtés de la jeune fille se trouvait un garçon à la carrure plutôt frêle, voir limite maladive. Sa peau pâle comme les neiges du nord contrastait avait ses cheveux noirs disciplinés et plaqués proprement contre la nuque, à l'exception d'une éternelle mèche rebelle. Une paire de lunettes glissait continuellement sur l'arrête de son nez et il portait une tenue chaude aux couleurs bleue et blanche.

Lorsqu'elle la vit, la blonde lui sauta aussitôt au cou, tellement excitée qu'elle n'entendit même pas sa vis-à-vis protester vivement contre cette marque d'affection qui n'était _pas du tout_ la bienvenue.

- Oh Lynn ! Je suis tellement contente c'est trop génial ce qui nous arrive non ? Ah tiens, je te présente Cheren au fait, tu sais j'en ai parlé hier. C'est mon ami, il est super fort en pokémons et très gentil, même s'il a un peu la grosse tête des fois ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Merci Bianca, souffla le concerné, ironique.

Un véritable moulin à paroles cette fille. Lynn la repoussa doucement mais fermement, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'avoir un « truc » collé à elle. Les marques d'affection, elle n'en avait donné qu'à sa famille – laquelle se résumait à sa mère – et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'inquiéter des autres. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de retrouver son père. Le reste, les pokémons aussi bien que les gens, elle s'en fichait royalement.

Toutefois Bianca ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la légère froideur de son interlocutrice, à moins qu'elle s'en fiche tout simplement, se contentant de sourire avec un sorte de béatitude agaçante.

Cheren s'approcha à son tour, étudiant la nouvelle amie forcée de Bianca. La blonde avait passé la nuit pendue à son téléphone pour lui parler de cette incroyable rencontre avec une fille « trop cool » qui allait apparemment faire la route en même temps qu'eux, l'empêchant au passage de dormir. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste rapide et offrit un sourire poli à Lynn.

- Enchanté, et désolé de l'attitude un peu sans-gêne de Bianca. Elle est comme cela depuis toujours.

- Je compatis, répondit l'autre, très sérieuse.

- Eh je suis là vous savez, c'est pas gentil euh ! protesta la blonde en gonflant ses joues comme une enfant boudeuse.

Le professeur Keteleeria, auparavant partie fouiller dans le fond de son laboratoire, revint alors vers eux. À la main, elle tenait trois pokéballs rouge et blanche rutilantes. Elle en tendit une à Lynn, la seconde à la blonde et la dernière à Cheren sans un mot, les yeux brillants.

Tournant la sphère électronique entre ses doigts, la rousse observa le pokémon désormais sien à travers la coque semi-transparente, vague forme trop sombre pour qu'elle la distingue correctement ainsi. Tendant finalement le bras en avant, un rayon de lumière sortit de la ball qui s'ouvrait en deux et se matérialisa aux pieds de la jeune fille.

Un petit corps couleur de feu à l'arrière-train noir, de courtes pattes solidement campées sur le sol et une queue tire-bouchonnée. Une tête ronde et noire surmontée d'une paire de grandes oreilles et avec de grands yeux emplis d'une douce curiosité enfantine et innocente qui papillonnèrent, pour se poser sur la silhouette de l'humaine.

- Grui ! s'exclama la créature en penchant la tête sur le côté avec ce qui semblait être un sourire de bonjour.

- C'est un gruikui. Un pokémon de type feu, très sociable en général mais parfois un peu tête-brûlée, sans mauvais jeu de mots, l'informa rapidement la scientifique.

Lynn s'accroupit à hauteur du porcelet, l'observant dubitativement.

Elle tendit un doigt curieux et le gruikui vient poser son groin tout contre, inspirant l'odeur de sa dresseuse pour s'en imprégner. Il ne payait pas franchement de mine, mais avec de l'entraînement, on verrait bien de quoi la « chose » était capable.

Sans être forcément très connaisseuse dans le domaine de la pokémonologie, la jeune fille savait qu'il fallait attendre souvent un moment avant qu'un pokémon évolue et devienne réellement puissant. Mais même au stade initial, ces créatures étaient dangereuses et il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes. Un simple ratentif pouvait causer de sévères blessures à un humain ; rarement mortelles certes, mais tout de même importantes.

Tâchant d'ignorer les cris d'extase de Bianca devant sa femelle vipélierre, un genre de serpent à deux pattes avec une queue en forme de feuille, qu'elle serrait contre elle légèrement trop fort vu la veine agacée qui palpitait déjà sur la tempe de cette dernière, qui s'échappa de l'étreinte excessivement affectueuse tout en lui administrant un petit coup de feuille sur la tête, à l'effroi de son ami et du professeur et à son émerveillement – « oh elle m'aime déjà ! » –, la native de Sinnoh se laissa renifler par le gruikui, tandis que le ponchiot s'était assis près d'elle sagement et dévisageait le nouveau venu avec curiosité.

De son côté, plus calme et bien élevé, Cheren faisait tranquillement connaissance avec son pokémon. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petite loutre bleue au regard facétieux et semblant particulièrement vive vu la façon dont elle courrait déjà sur les épaules de son dresseur, lequel affichait un discret sourire satisfait. Visiblement, chacun était plutôt heureux de son sort.

Le professeur Keteleeria tapa dans ses mains pour obtenir leur attention, avant de tendre à chacune des jeunes gens un appareil électronique rouge et des pokéballs vierges.

- Bien. Vos pokémons c'est bon, tâchez de ne pas les surmenez ils sont encore jeunes. Maintenant, voilà ce que je veux que vous fassiez pour moi les jeunes. Ceci est un pokédex, un nouvel modèle de mon cru, très high-tech ! Voici votre pokédex à chacun, qui vous sera très utile pour collecter les données sur les pokémons rencontrés. Je compte sur vous pour me remplir cette encyclopédie d'Unys et recenser toutes les espèces en récoltant les données des pokémons croisées sur la route, cela m'aiderait beaucoup pour mon travail.

- Oh euh … je peux vraiment ? Merci professeur ! s'écria Bianca en sautillant presque sur place.

- Nous en prendrons soin professeur, merci de votre confiance, répondit le brun à lunettes, visiblement aussi calme que son amie était excitée.

La native de Sinnoh hocha la tête, surveillant du coin de l'œil le gruikui qui semblait converser avec le ponchiot, à l'aide de cris et de grognements.

Le regard de la petite blonde au béret glissa alors vers Lynn et son cochon de feu, s'illuminant soudain d'une drôle de lueur, signe qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Elle se jeta presque sur l'autre fille en lui agrippant le bras, tout sourire.

- Eh Lynn j'ai une idée ! Si on faisait un combat entre nos pokémons ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, la tempéra Cheren en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à la rousse, qui tentait vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre fille.

- Mais non, c'est bon ! Hein, professeur ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

La concernée, qui observait la scène dubitativement, se tourna vers la jeune demoiselle qui attendait son approbation, fébrile. Elle finit par soupirer et hocha la tête d'un air vaincu.

- Tant que vous foutez pas le bordel dans mon labo …

Bianca poussa un cri de victoire et se montra suffisamment convaincante pour que, quelques minutes plus tard, Lynn se retrouva face à elle, leurs deux pokémons sur le ring improvisé à la vas-vite se dévisageant sans vraiment sembler comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Cheren et le professeur Keteleeria se tenaient un peu en retrait et le ponchiot s'était sagement couché aux pieds de sa sauveuse.

La rousse jura intérieurement, se demandant comment diable cette fille faisait pour réussir à toujours obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à cette place-ci, au milieu de l'arène – bien qu'ici le terme « arène » soit largement exagéré. D'ordinaire, elle avait toujours été spectatrice, accompagnant Gladys lorsque cette dernière parvenait à la traîner de force aux entraînements à l'arène de Frimapic.

Bien que ce genre de matchs amicaux se finissait généralement sans blessures graves, cela n'empêchait pas la violence de la chose. Mais comme ici c'était des pokémons encore faibles, les choses seront sûrement différentes de ce à quoi elle avait assisté par le passé.

- Allez attaque viteuh ! s'écria soudain Bianca en agitant frénétiquement le bras.

La petite vipélierre, dressée depuis sa naissance pour obéir sans discuter et se montrer docile avec son dresseur même si ce dernier à tendance à confondre câlins et étouffements, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec résignation devant l'hystérie de sa maîtresse.

Elle fit toutefois preuve de bonne grâce et chargea donc, frappant du plat de sa queue en forme de feuille le museau du gruikui, qui gémit doucement et se secoua face à l'agression. Sur l'ordre de Lynn, il répliqua en crachant de la fumée par son groin et chargea, enfonçant sa tête dans l'estomac de son adversaire.

Lynn observait la scène, comme fascinée. Elle avait déjà vu Gladys entraîner ses pokémons en les faisant se battre, mais sentir la chose, la vivre … c'était complètement différent.

Elle donna un nouvel ordre d'attaque et le gruikui réagit aussitôt, frappant le vipélierre de plus belle. Le serpent d'herbe roula au sol, se relevant avec quelques difficultés alors que son opposant était encore en pleine forme.

Le professeur Keteleeria leva le bras pour y mettre fin.

- Suffit, la victoire revient à Lynn, annonça-t-elle avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers cette dernière : Bravo, c'était pas mal pour une première fois.

La blonde récupéra sa vipélierre légèrement sonnée et s'exclama en direction de son amie auto-proclamée comme tel par ses soins :

- Wouah t'es trop forte Lynn ! Allez au tour de Cheren maintenant !

- Arrête de décider pour moi ! Mais cela pourrait être intéressant … qu'en penses-tu Lynn ?

- Ok, j'accepte. À condition qu'après ça, tu me foutes la paix, ajouta la rousse en dardant un regard noir sur Bianca, qui était malheureusement immunisé contre sa mauvaise humeur.

Le gruikui semblait encore en bonne forme, aussi la jeune fille l'envoya au devant de son nouvel adversaire, le moustillon de Cheren.

Le jeune homme se révéla un adversaire plus coriace que la blonde, car bien plus connaisseur dans le domaine des pokémons visiblement. Il avait dû assimiler toute la théorie du combat et ses ordres étaient rapides et précis. Son moustillon réagissait rapidement, mettant son énergie à profit pour répondre promptement aux demandes de son dresseur.

Toutefois, ce fut Lynn et son gruikui qui finirent par l'emporter grâce à une charge supplémentaire plus puissante que les précédentes. Le moustillon fut déclaré vaincu avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin et Cheren récupéra son pokémon, légèrement déçu de sa défaite, mais toutefois assez bon perdant.

- Et bien, deux victoires du premier coup. Tu sembles doué Lynn et ton gruikui se débrouille bien aussi, s'étonna Keteleeria en regardant la jeune fille, quelque peu impressionnée.

- Grui ! S'exclama le pokémon vainqueur, semblant très fier de sa propre performance.

Lynn était restée calme, presque détachée. Contrairement à Bianca qui se laissait dominer par les émotions et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des cris à chaque fois que son pokémon se faisait toucher.

La rousse avait également sût combler son manque d'expérience dans le domaine, face à Cheren qui était pourtant un élève assidu. Elle s'était débrouillé efficacement en donnant des ordres peu orthodoxes, comme « aplatis-toi au sol » afin de laisser son adversaire passer au-dessus de sa tête sans le toucher. Original, mais efficace.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le cochon de feu, qui récupérait de ses efforts. Elle avait trouvé ça plutôt intéressant en réalité, bien plus que lorsqu'on était que simple spectateur d'un combat, sans avoir la possibilité d'intervenir.

Certes c'était les pokémons qui faisaient tout le boulot, mais sans leur dresseur pour les guider, ils ne parvenaient pas à grand-chose de concret. Leur intelligence ne leur permettait pas d'élaborer des stratégies pour le combat. C'était des animaux après tout.

Le gruikui leva les yeux vers elle, poussant un petit grognement amical.

- Grui ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Lynn se renfrogna aussitôt, se contentant de lui tapoter maladroitement la tête, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle caressait un pokémon – et à vrai dire, c'était effectivement le cas. Cela sembla toutefois le satisfaire, puisqu'il plissa les yeux de plaisir.

Le ponchiot gémit doucement pour obtenir la même chose, mais Lynn l'ignora. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

- Bon, il serait temps de partir les jeunes, souffla soudain le professeur, coupant court à ses réflexions. Arrivés à Arabelle, pensez bien à vous rendre au Centre pokémon. Vous y trouverez également une boutique pour faire le plein de potions, croyez-moi ça vous sera indispensable.

Fidèle à elle-même, Lynn se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête et rappela son pokémon feu dans sa ball sans plus de formalités. Elle tâcha d'ignorer la moue déçue de Bianca qui serrait son serpent d'herbe dans ses bras, de même que le regard insistant du jeune chiot posé sur elle.

La jeune fille se tourna finalement vers sa bienfaitrice tout en ajustant son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante. Et puis, le professeur Keteleeria était une femme plutôt sympathique. Sa mère l'aurait sûrement beaucoup apprécié.

- Encore merci pour votre aide.

Keteleeria lui sourit en retour, son chinchidou agrippée à son épaule, semblant de bonne humeur. Mine de rien, elle était tout de même attachante cette petite sauvageonne mystérieuse.

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle parviendra à retrouver son père. Et puis voir la naissance de nouveaux dresseurs, c'était toujours un moment important, à la fois si solennelle et pourtant tellement léger. La vraie difficulté ne faisait désormais que commencer.

- Appelles-moi si tu as besoin. Et bonne chance pour retrouver ton père.

- Oh oh, Lynn ! Dis, on se retrouve à Arabelle, d'accords ? Hein Cheren, toi aussi ! s'écria la jeune blonde tout en fourrant son pokédex dans son sac sans faire attention malgré l'insistance du professeur à ce sujet.

La susnommée ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça brièvement de la tête de peur que l'autre n'insiste jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. De plus, elle n'était pas de nature particulièrement patiente et Bianca savait y faire pour taper sur le système avec ses bavardages incessants.

Elle croisa brièvement le regard du jeune homme, qui lui souhaita bonne chance, très formel, et elle le remercia sur le même ton. Au moins ce Cheren n'était pas pot-de-colle comme la petite blonde, c'était plus agréable.

Après avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Bianca qui se faisait sacrément insistante, la fille Adams adressa un dernier au revoir au professeur et sortit, le ponchiot trottinant sur ses talons sans qu'elle ne semble y prêter grande attention.

Le professeur pokémon croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, fixant le dos de la demoiselle qui s'éloignait rapidement en direction de la route 1.

Elle souhaitait sincèrement que tout se passe bien pour elle, ainsi que Bianca et Cheren, mais Keteleeria ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à ce qui les attendait sur le chemin de la Ligue. La vie de dresseur était rude et cruelle. Ces jeunes gens allaient être soumis à de dures épreuves qui les feront certes grandir, mais les marqueront également à vie.

Lorsqu'ils reviendront, un jour peut-être, ils seront certainement transformés. En bien ou en mal …

* * *

De son côté, Lynn marchait d'un pas rapide, préférant ne pas perdre trop de temps et ayant déjà parcouru cette route en sens inverse hier soir.

Elle enfoui son nez dans son écharpe, enviant son gruikui qui avait la chance d'être dans une pokéball bien au chaud, lui. Le soleil brillait mais il faisait toujours aussi froid et la neige qui était tombée hier soir n'avait pas encore complètement fondue, rendant ainsi sa progression plus lente et fatigante.

Sortant son pokédex de sa besace, elle tapota un peu l'écran pour voir ce que l'appareil lui permettait de faire. Voyant que son gruikui était enregistré dans la base de données, elle constata au passage qu'elle avait également la possibilité de lui donner un surnom.

Beaucoup de dresseurs trouvaient cette pratique futile, mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Le professeur Keteleeria avait d'ailleurs précisé que cela permettait une meilleur cohésion avec son pokémon et le début d'un développement de complicité avec ce dernier. Pas qu'elle veuille faire ami-ami mais …

- Gustave, lâcha-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion, tapotant le clavier intégré pour l'enregistrer.

Un aboiement approbateur manqua de la faire sursauter et Lynn se retourna aussi sec, surprise. Elle fit les yeux ronds en découvrant ce qui se cachait derrière son dos.

Le ponchiot était toujours là, derrière elle, la suivant fidèlement et semblant très fier de lui. Ses pattes s'enfonçaient dans la neige épaisse, laissant de profondes empreintes dans leur sillage.

- Que … C'est pas vrai, encore toi ? Tu veux pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre, fichu cabot ? Allez, zou dégage, soupira la jeune fille en faisant les gros yeux pour tenter de l'intimider.

Peine perdue, le chiot jappa de plus belle et vint se frotter contre ses chaussures affectueusement. La jeune fille se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un profond soupir, comprenant qu'il ne la lâcherai pas aussi facilement maintenant qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Quelle plaie.

Keteleeria lui avait dit que comme elle l'avait trouvé sur cette route et que son ancienne ball avait été cassé, elle avait le droit de le capturer en toute légalité. Lynn décrocha donc de sa ceinture une des pokéballs vierges que lui avait offert la scientifique, lesquelles tenaient en place grâce à une sorte de système de magnétisme dont elle n'avait pas saisit toutes les subtilités.

La jeune fille tendit la sphère rouge et blanche en avant vers le chiot pour la lui présenter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ce truc fonctionnait et chercha à se souvenir de ce que faisait Gladys dans ces moments.

- Tu veux vraiment venir ?

Couinement positif en retour et mouvement de queue presque suppliant.

Le ponchiot s'aplatit au sol et roula sur le dos dans une posture de soumission plus qu'explicite. Il l'avait vraiment choisie, elle. C'était étrange, pour une fille qui avait toujours évité les pokémons, de voir une de ces créatures la coller et lui porter autant d'affection sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour.

Lynn s'accroupit à hauteur du pokémon et le toucha un peu brusquement avec la ball. Un rayon rouge jaillit de la ball ouverte en deux et enveloppa le ponchiot, qui se fit aspirer à l'intérieur sans émettre la moindre protestation. Surprise, la jeune fille laissa la ball lui échapper des mains et elle tomba dans la neige, se mettant à remuer dans tous les sens.

Il était extrêmement rare qu'un pokémon se montre si amical envers un être humain en un laps de temps aussi court. Même si une fois capturé, ils obéissaient aux ordres – à quelques exceptions près – beaucoup se montraient plutôt distants et méfiants avec leurs dresseurs dans un premier temps. Certains pokémons restaient même rancunier de longues années, voir à jamais selon certaines histoires qu'elle avait déjà entendue.

Quand à ce ponchiot … il est sûrement juste complètement crétin.

La pokéball s'immobilisa dans un cliquetis sonore qui retentit dans le silence matinal de la forêt. Lynn se redressa, étrangement excitée malgré elle. Sa première capture – un peu spéciale, mais inutile de faire la difficile … et la seule autorisée pour le moment.

Elle avait en effet appris de la bouche de Keteleeria – encore et toujours – qu'il y a de cela quelques années maintenant, le Maître de la Ligue et le Conseil des Quatre avaient mis au point une nouvelle règle concernant les captures, et le non-respect de cette dernière pouvait entraîner des répercutions particulièrement sévères et des amendes atteignant parfois plus de cinq mille pokédollars. Même les dresseurs n'étaient pas immunisés face à la loi.

En effet, une seule capture par zone était désormais autorisée, et cela afin de limiter au maximum la capture abusive et l'abandon de pokémons, principalement parce que jugés trop faibles par leurs dresseurs par la suite. Cas qui était arrivé bien trop souvent par le passé.

D'ailleurs, son ponchiot – qu'elle décida dans un brusque élan de créativité de baptiser _affectueusement_ Corniaud – n'était autre qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres de ce genre d'abandon, relâché brutalement avant même d'avoir le temps de s'entraîner.

Plus ou moins satisfaite d'elle-même, la jeune fille se remit en route … pas pour longtemps toutefois.

Un mouvement dans les fourrés interrompit Lynn alors qu'elle allait poursuivre. La jeune fille se figea et se saisit aussitôt de la ball de son gruikui d'un geste nerveux, tendue. Ce dernier sorti et voulut couiner joyeusement pour exprimer sa joie, mais sa dresseuse abattit vigoureusement sa main sur son groin en lui intimant de se taire. Elle lui désigna le buisson remuant et le cochon de feu sembla comprendre car il se tint tranquille.

Les mains tremblantes à cause du froid et le bout des doigts gelés du fait qu'elle ne portait que des mitaines, Lynn attendit que la bête sorte des fourrées. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive tout en se remémorant les cas d'attaques recensées dans cette partie de la région. Seulement vingt-deux pour cent de celles-ci avaient été mortelles. C'était plutôt rassurant.

Un genre de rat au pelage chocolat hirsute surgit soudain des herbes hautes, le bout du nez frémissant. Il s'avança avec précaution sur le sol froid et dur comme la pierre, examinant les environs avec prudence. Sa queue remuait doucement et il se tenait droit comme un i.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent soudain en avant lorsqu'il capta une odeur qui ne lui était pas familière. Lorsqu'il se tourna dans la direction de cet intriguant parfum, c'était déjà trop tard.

- Charge !

Un boulet rouge et noir percuta violemment le ratentif, avant même que ce dernier n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Les deux créatures roulèrent au sol dans un entremêlement de pattes et de poils, le rat cherchant à mordre tandis que Gustave le labourait avec ses pattes, enfonçant ses sabots minuscules dans le ventre de son adversaire.

En voyant son gruikui se démener comme un beau diable, simplement parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé, Lynn sentit comme une bouffée nouvelle s'infiltrer en elle et lui étreindre le cœur. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir cela, mais il lui plaisait bien ce petit bonhomme.

Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte supplémentaire, le rat blessé fila sans demander son reste, abandonnant la victoire au gruikui. Un sentiment nouveau étreignit le cœur de Lynn tandis qu'elle regardait le vaincu s'éloigner, penaud.

La confiance en soi.

Elle avait battu ce rat minable – enfin, Gustave l'avait fait, mais c'était tout comme. Elle pouvait désormais se défendre face à ces pokémons sauvages qui auparavant l'inquiétaient tant. Elle n'était plus faible et sans défense. Elle avait sa propre arme.

Lynn se tourna vers le gruikui. Celui-ci s'était assis sur son derrière, l'observant d'un drôle d'air, tête penché et une oreille dressée tandis que l'autre pendait. La jeune fille fit une moue hésitante. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt mignon en fin de compte. Elle s'accroupit au niveau du sol, face à lui, et tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher.

Le cochonnet hésita un instant, encore quelque peu craintif au sujet de cette humaine qu'il connaissait depuis quelques heures seulement et avec qui il avait pourtant vécut déjà bien plus de choses qu'en plusieurs mois enfermé dans le laboratoire. Finalement il s'avança, venant coller son groin contre les doigts amicaux, couinant gentiment.

Lynn senti ses lèvres se soulever doucement. Bon, ok. Elle pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Après tout, ils risquaient de passer pas mal de temps ensembles, et elle avait besoin qu'il lui soit fidèle et dévoué.

- Bien joué Gus. Tu veux marcher un peu ? Ça me fera de la compagnie, souffla la jeune fille.

- Gruikui ! répondit-il d'un petit grognement, qu'elle prit pour un acquiescement.

Se relevant, Lynn reprit sa route, s'assurant de temps à autre d'un bref coup d'œil en arrière que son starter la suivait.

Le gruikui s'enfonçait dans la neige jusqu'au ventre du fait de sa petite taille, et il s'amusait à sauter dedans pour laisser ses empreintes, tandis qu'elle-même bataillait pour garder son équilibre sur ce sol verglacé. Avec son corps aussi chaud qu'une bouilloire, il ne semblait guère être affecté par le froid.

- T'as de la chance d'être un pokémon feu toi …

- Grui ! approuva la créature, l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

Soudain, le gruikui se figea, en alerte. Lynn s'arrêta également, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il pouvait avoir vu ou senti.

Elle tourna la tête et se figea en apercevant des dizaines de ratentifs qui les encerclaient et les fixaient avec insistance. Dressés ainsi sur leurs pattes arrières, ils semblaient observer le moindre de leurs mouvements, jusqu'au soulèvement de leur cage thoracique.

Gustave émit un couinement inquiet et vint se presser contre la jambe de sa dresseuse. Lynn contenait difficilement quelques tremblements nerveux et soubresauts anxieux qui agitaient son corps.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ces rongeurs la regardaient. L'un d'eux remua son nez, agitant ses moustaches. Son poil ébouriffé et les traces de terre maculant ses pattes lui semblaient familiers … et soudain, Lynn se souvint de l'avertissement numéro un du professeur Keteleeria.

« Si tu t'attaques à un ratentif, surtout assures-toi qu'il est seul et ne le laisses pas repartit par le chemin d'où il est venu. Sinon, tu peux être certaine qu'il ira chercher ses semblables. Assures-toi de vite quitter son territoire où ils te retrouveront. Seul, ils sont faibles. Mais en groupe, ils sont assez nombreux pour attaquer et tuer un être humain sans défense. »

_Super, bien joué Lynn. Niveau connerie, tu bas tous les records_, songea la jeune fille, s'insultant mentalement pour éviter de se mettre à hurler.

Elle avait l'impression d'être déjà foutue et au bord du précipice, alors qu'elle avait même pas passé le cap de la prochaine ville. C'était pathétique. Un petit rire nerveux secoua ses épaules et Gustave lui jeta un regard en coin, se demandant certainement s'il était tombé sur une folle.

Lynn inspira profondément. C'est pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix maintenant.

_Survivre ou mourir. Règle numéro un._

Aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ses réflexes et son corps moyennement entraîné, elle attrapa vivement son gruikui par la peau du cou, avant de s'enfuir en courant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Elle se rua sur le seul chemin non envahit par les ratentifs et qui, elle l'espérait de tout cœur, la mènerait loin de ces bestioles qui semblaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de déchiqueter en lambeaux son corps d'humaine fragile et ne disposant d'aucune protection quelconque.

Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour vérifier s'ils la suivaient ou non, se contentant de courir aussi vite que ses maigres jambes le pouvaient.

À un moment, elle sentit comme une sorte de douleur déchirante et fulgurante dans son mollet, manqua de trébucher et balança sa jambe en arrière pour tenter de faire partir la douleur, avant de se remettre à courir.

Courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter, si elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Ce serait vraiment trop bête.

Gustave fermement serré dans ses bras, elle courut jusqu'à ce que ses poumons en feu ne la supplie de ralentir, sous peine de s'écrouler évanouie et suffocante en pleine course.

Alors seulement, elle s'écroua au sol, au beau milieu de la route de campagne. Gus se tourna vers elle, la regardant respirer à grandes bouffées d'un air un peu inquiet. Il se tourna vers le chemin. Les ratentifs étaient partis. Le gruikui posa sa patte sur la jambe repliée de sa dresseuse.

- Grui … l'appela-t-il doucement.

- … aaaah … deux … pff … secondes … gémit-elle, éreintée.

Elle redressa un peu la tête, rejetant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux en arrière, et jeta un coup d'œil à son mollet. On distinguait nettement une déchirure sur le tissu.

En le soulevant, elle pût admirer la présence bien nette de crocs ayant transpercés la peau. Un peu de sang s'était écoulé de la blessure, mais elle ne semblait pas si profonde que cela. Même pas de quoi se vanter plus tard.

Gustave renifla le pied de sa dresseuse, semblant intrigué par l'odeur que dégageait la plaie ensanglantée. Cette dernière rabattit son bas de pantalon dessus et se força à se lever, ne voulant courir aucun risque. Les ratentifs pouvaient encore arriver.

Elle fit quelques pas, constata que la blessure ne l'empêchait pas de marcher, et fit signe à son gruikui de la suivre.

- Allez … on repart. Dépêches-toi.

Gustave la rejoignit d'un bond.

Il lui fallut encore faire quelques kilomètres dans la neige avant de parvenir finalement à Arabelle, alors que la matinée touchait déjà à sa fin.

Au cours de sa route, elle affronta quelques ratentifs – en faisant bien attention cette fois – et autres ponchiots sauvages pour se faire la main. Gustave, qui oublia bien vite l'incident en début de parcours et se faisait une joie de défoncer du rongeur, se révélait un combattant acharné et attentif à ses ordres.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, il cracha ses premiers flammes, et depuis s'y donnait à cœur joie contre les créatures sauvages qui croisaient leur route. Bientôt, Lynn n'eut plus à s'inquiéter de se faire attaquer par un groupe de ratentifs agressifs ; son gruikui était suffisamment fort pour les repousser sans ménagement.

Et puis, ses jets de flammes permettaient de faire fondre la neige, rendant leur progression nettement plus facile. Elle devait même avouer qu'elle le trouvait de plus en plus amusant et attachant à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Il ne semblait même pas lui en tenir rigueur lorsqu'elle commettait quelques erreurs de débutante.

En revanche, Corniaud était plus du genre folâtre, voir carrément désinvolte des fois. Néanmoins, il prenait très à cœur de faire plaisir à sa dresseuse, cherchant à lui sauter dessus en bavant allègrement, se faisant à chaque fois repousser un peu brusquement. Lynn le caressait un peu plus volontiers, mais les coups de langue baveux et puants, non merci.

Finalement, une fois ses cheveux complètement emmêlés et le bas de ses jambes tâchés de boue et de neige, elle aperçut enfin le chemin de terre qui se transformait en véritable route et devant, les toits des maisons d'Arabelle.

Satisfaite, Lynn rappela ses deux pokémons et se hâta vers la ville, sa première étape en tant que dresseuse.

* * *

Hum voilà.

Comme je suis infiniment généreuse, je vous poste déjà le chapitre deux. Profitez parce qu'après faudra attendre la semaine prochaine !

Donc, premiers pas de Lynn. Elle est pas douée, faut pas lui en vouloir. En tout cas, elle va en prendre plein la gueule (hahem, je précise qu'aucun être humain autre que Lynn n'a été maltraité durant la création de cette fiction /SBAM)

Une petite review ? Please ~


	3. Chapitre 02 : Orgueil et préjugés

La première chose que l'on remarquait en arrivant à Arabelle, c'était certainement le Centre Pokémon, avec son haut toit rouge vif et ses grandes portes vitrées modernes.

Près de ces dernières, on pouvait lire un écriteau affichant en lettres rouges : « Soins gratuit pour les dresseurs ». Faisant également office de boutique et accueillant les dresseurs pour soigner leurs pokémons sans débourser le moindre pokédollars, on pouvait également s'offrir un lit et un repas chaud contre une modique poignée de billets.

C'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de plus utile pour un dresseur fourbu parti sur les routes. Trouver un Centre Pokémon, c'était comme découvrir une oasis au beau milieu d'un désert.

S'avançant vers le bâtiment avec la ferme intention de se reposer quelques instants, Lynn remarqua du coin de l'œil plusieurs hommes et femmes vêtues d'un étrange uniforme rappelant les tenus des chevaliers à l'époque médiévale. Ces derniers semblaient installer des drapeaux sur la grande place d'herbe couverte d'une fine pellicule de givre au centre de la bourgade.

N'y prêtant pas plus attention, elle franchit les portes automatiques du centre, inspectant cet environnement qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois.

L'intérieur était spacieux et moderne, et surtout empli de quelques nombreux dresseurs accompagnés de leurs pokémons. Plusieurs canapés se trouvaient alignés contre les murs de la salle d'attente, et des ordinateurs ainsi que des visiophones se trouvaient dans le fond de la pièce, en libre-service d'après l'écriteau. Une musique était diffusée en fond sonore par des enceintes aux murs, interrompue de temps à autres par des messages pré-enregistrés qui rappelaient les règles à suivre à l'intérieur de l 'établissement.

Lynn s'arracha finalement à sa contemplation, esquivant de justesse deux turbulents gamins qui courraient en riant aux éclats. L'un d'eux serrait un ponchiot dans ses bras.

Grommelant contre ces sales mômes insouciants, elle s'avança vers l'infirmière en tenue de travail qui attendait derrière son comptoir, son chignon rose pâle serré surmonté d'un petit chapeau de doctoresse. Sur l'étiquette de sa blouse blanche impeccable, on pouvait lire en caractères minuscules : Serena Joëlle.

- Bonjour, bienvenue au Centre Pokémon. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit la doctoresse avec un total professionnalisme.

- Ce serait pour … hum, soigner mes pokémons.

Le ton employé, légèrement hésitant, dû faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle n'était qu'une débutante sans expérience dans ce genre de pratiques, car l'infirmière lui offrit un sourire, compréhensive.

- Pas de problème, vu que c'est juste des blessures minimes et de la fatigue, ce sera rapide. Il y a malheureusement des cas bien plus graves … ajouta-t-elle, la mine sombre, mais qui disparut toutefois bien vite.

Elle lui demanda ensuite de lui passer ses balls, lui expliquant brièvement le procédé avec des mots simples. La soignante les plaça alors sur le plateau d'une grosse machine high-tech qui se trouvait derrière elle et fit quelques rapides et expertes manipulations sur l'écran ce qui fit vibrer puissamment l'engin. Elle attendit environ une quinzaine de secondes à peine pour ensuite rendre ses pokéballs à leur propriétaire.

- Et voilà, c'est fini ! Vos pokémons sont en pleine forme.

Lynn était légèrement surprise que ce soit aussi rapide, mais elle remercia tout de même l'infirmière du bout des lèvres, avant de s'éloigner vers les banquettes pour se reposer un peu.

- Passez une bonne journée ! la salua Joëlle avec un sourire.

Lynn répondit d'un geste de la main timide. Elle décida ensuite de laisser ressortir Gustave, s'étonnant d'ailleurs d'apprécier autant la compagnie du petit cochon. En revanche, elle préféra laisser Corniaud où il était, le ponchiot étant du genre un peu trop curieux et elle voulait éviter de le perdre dans la foule du Centre Pokémon.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil libre, soufflant de soulagement.

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, elle n'était pas habituées à marcher aussi longuement et le froid n'arrangeait rien. Sa blessure la tiraillait un peu également, mais elle avait désinfecté et nettoyé, donc il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Son gruikui se hissa comme il le pût à ses côtés, et elle le prit contre elle pour le câliner doucement, profitant de ce moment de calme … lequel ne dura toutefois guère longtemps, puisqu'une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou l'instant suivant.

La pauvre Lynn s'étrangla de stupéfaction, à moitié étouffée par l'étreinte, tandis qu'une alarme se déclenchait dans son cerveau, avec les mots « intrusion dans l'espace vital » clignotant en rouge.

- Hey Lynn ! T'es en retard, ça fait une heure que je t'attends moi !

- Bordel de … ! Bianca dégages, tu m'étouffes ! s'exclama la concernée, ayant vite reconnue son agresseur – en même temps, personne de sa connaissance n'était aussi démonstratif pour oser faire ce genre de choses.

La blonde se recula aussitôt en tirant la langue dans une petite moue d'excuse. Sa vipélierre se trouvait fidèlement perchée sur son épaule, le regard toujours aussi hautain et supérieur que la dernière fois.

Lynn poussa un soupir, ayant pourtant cru qu'elle échapperait à cette furie une fois partie de Renouet, mais visiblement le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

La jeune fille au béret prit son amie par les mains, semblant très heureuse et ne remarquant pas du tout l'air profondément agacé de la native de Sinnoh. Décidément, Bianca n'avait aucun respect des limites personnelles, s'incrustant dans la bulle imaginaire que Lynn avait dressée autour d'elle pour se protéger des contacts sociaux sans la moindre gêne.

- Oh, Lynn si tu savais comme je suis contente ! J'ai vu des tas de trucs déjà, et c'est si excitant ! J'ai attrapé un ponchiot aussi, elle s'appelle Belle et est trop mignonne on devrait la présenter au tien, je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendraient trop bien ! Oh, tu viens avec moi au premier étage du Centre pour voir la boutique ? S'il te plaît, je saurais pas quoi acheter moi sinon !

- Pas question, débrouille-toi seule. Et pour une fille qui vient de fuguer, tu me sembles un peu trop insouciante, non ? Sympa pour tes parents, rétorqua assez sèchement la rousse, qui était loin d'égaler la patience de Cheren lorsqu'il s'agit de supporter la blonde.

Une moue attristée s'étira sur le visage de cette dernière, et Lynn ne pût s'empêcher de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue en s'insultant mentalement, consciente d'en avoir trop fait cette fois.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait Bianca, sinon elle ne déploierait pas tout son self-control pour essayer de la tolérer. Mais elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la colle autant pour tenter d'être amie avec elle malgré ses réticences.

Elle avait passé la quasi-totalité de son adolescence à veiller sa mère malade, et seule Gladys était parvenue à franchir les barrières mentales qu'elle avait dressées autour d'elle pour devenir son amie. Cette dernière lui manquait un peu d'ailleurs et elle se promit de l'appeler bientôt, consciente que la brune devait certainement être morte d'inquiétude à son sujet.

Elle reporta son attention sur Bianca, qui avait baissé les yeux, n'osant plus croiser son regard de peur de se faire encore repoussée. Résignée et ne pouvant décemment pas ignorer ce genre de tête de chien battu, la rousse se frotta la nuque d'un air vaguement gêné.

- Bon ça va. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça …

Aussitôt le visage de la blonde s'illumina, reprenant des couleurs, et elle se jeta une fois n'est pas coutume au cou de la fille de Sinnoh, sous le regard quelque peu perplexe des gens qui passaient près d'elles et de leurs deux pokémons.

Décidément, les humains et leurs étranges manies …

- Lynn chérie, t'es trop gentille, je savais qu'au fond t'es quelqu'un de bien ! Je suis tellement contente d'être ton amie !

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, mais n'en fais pas trop non plus ! rugit la concernée qui regrettait déjà son acte.

La jeune fille blonde consentit finalement à s'écarter, sans se départir toutefois de son sourire lumineux.

Lynn soupira de nouveau et accepta finalement de l'accompagner à la boutique après de nombreuses supplications, ayant de toutes manières également besoin d'acheter quelques pokéballs et faire le plein de potions, en vue de la traversée de la route 2 qui les attendait.

Toutefois, elle constata rapidement que, étant donné qu'elles débutaient et n'avaient pas encore de badges, le choix en médicaments et objets de capture était plutôt limité. Et sa fortune personnelle ne lui permettait pas de faire des folies non plus, surtout au vu du prix de la nourriture pokémon.

Lynn acheta donc quelques fioles de potions, comme le lui avait bien recommandé le professeur Keteleeria en insistant sur l'utilité vitale de ces fioles, ainsi qu'une boîte de boulettes spéciales pokémon feu, sur les conseils du vendeur et les couinements de Gustave.

Durant leur petite séance de shopping, Lynn fit un remarquable effort pour supporter le babillage incessant de Bianca. De temps à autre, elle échangea un coup d'œil compréhensif avec la vipélierre de cette dernière, qui semblait avoir aussi mal au crâne qu'elle. Lynn compatissait sérieusement pour elle et les autres futures membres de leur équipe.

Lorsque finalement, elles redescendirent dans le hall d'entrée pour prendre des cafés au distributeur, la rousse souffla de soulagement quand sa camarade se tût enfin pendant quelques secondes, le temps de savourer son chocolat chaud. Merci mon Arceus, un peu de silence.

D'après un homme d'une trentaine d'années et accompagné par un ponchien à l'air bien plus calme et mieux dressé que Corniaud, il serait préférable de rester au Centre pour cette nuit. Sinon, elles risquaient de dormir à la belle étoile car la route menant à Ogoesse, la prochaine ville et surtout la première arène, était plutôt longue.

Malgré tout, la dresseuse de gruikui préférait partir maintenant, étant donné que dormir dehors ne lui faisait guère peur, même si les températures descendaient en dessous de zéro la nuit.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit la jeune fille auprès de Bianca tout en rangeant ses nouvelles affaires dans son sac.

- Euh euh … Je crois que je vais attendre demain matin. J'en profiterai pour entraîner mes pokémons cet après-midi.

Lynn hocha simplement la tête, se confortant ainsi dans son idée. Si elle restait au Centre, Bianca allait probablement insister pour qu'elles partagent une chambre et elle allait sûrement subir ses bavardages incessants toute la nuit. Pour éviter de commettre un meurtre, mieux valait passer son chemin.

Elles se séparèrent donc, à regret pour Bianca et au soulagement de la rousse. Néanmoins, aussi horripilante et collante pouvait-elle être, la blonde lui était plus ou moins sympathique, lui rappelant un peu Gladys, en toutefois beaucoup plus excitée et insouciante.

Une fois à l'air libre, Lynn prit une profonde inspiration, soulagée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre vokit et constata qu'elle avait largement dépassé l'heure du déjeuner. Son ventre gronda à cet instant et elle se grimaça, se rendant compte qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Un couinement à ses pieds lui fit baiser les yeux, et elle comprit que Gustave aimerait bien manger quelque chose également. Lui et Corniaud n'avaient rien dans le ventre depuis ce matin, tout comme elle, et avec tous les combats qu'ils avaient menés, ils devaient avoir l'estomac dans les talons.

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la demoiselle tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ok, d'abords manger et ensuite on repart, souffla la jeune fille, au grand plaisir de son pokémon.

- Grui ! approuva aussitôt le porcelet d'un air ravi.

Elle allait se mettre en quête d'une brasserie où trouver des plats rapides à manger et surtout pas trop cher étant donné qu'elle ne roulait pas sur l'or, quand des mouvements de foule attirèrent son attention. Plusieurs personnes se réunissaient autour de la place, formant une masse compacte.

Lynn s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, n'aimant pas spécialement les bains de foule, quand elle aperçut une tignasse sombre qu'elle reconnu comme étant Cheren. Ce dernier, l'apercevant également, lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

- Lynn, par ici ! Viens voir.

À contrecœur donc, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au jeune homme, jouant des coudes et attrapant Gustave au passage pour éviter de le perdre dans cette cohue générale ou qu'il ne se fasse écraser.

Au centre de la place, elle aperçut les hommes en costume qu'elle avait remarqué à son arrivée, ainsi qu'un homme, aux étranges cheveux verts et portant une sorte de grand manteau dorée qui semblait lourd et épais. Il leva un bras pour demander le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce guignol ? chuchota Lynn à l'oreille de son camarade.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le « guignol » en question prenait la parole, d'une voix plutôt forte et autoritaire.

- Écoutez-moi bien ! Mon nom est Ghetis. Ghetis de la Team Plasma ! Et je suis venu vous apporter la bonne parole, celle de la libération des pokémons !

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule, les badauds s'interrogeant sur ce que cet hurluberlu pouvait bien vouloir dire par là. Ce dernier reprit, agitant ses bras dans des gestes passionnés.

- Nous autres, humains, avons toujours vécu aux côtés des Pokémon. Au nom d'un partenariat mutuel et tacite, d'une entraide mutuelle et indispensable … Du moins, c'est ce que pense le plus grand nombre. Mais je vous le dis, ces gens sont dans l'erreur, le déni … le mensonge ! Songez-y … l'Homme préfère se vautrer paresseusement dans les certitudes. Ne les avez-vous jamais remises en question, ces certitudes ?

À mesure que ce dénommé Ghetis déversait des flots de parole, les veines de son cou gonflaient et ses traits se tordaient sous le coup de sa fureur. Il parlait vite et très fort, postillonnant parfois tandis qu'il arpentait la scène improvisée.

Lynn, qui l'écoutait d'une seule oreille au départ, commença à y prêter davantage attention à l'entente de ses prochaines paroles, intriguée malgré elle. Dans la foule, les gens commençaient à s'agiter.

- Pire que tout, les dresseurs. Ils asservissent leurs pokémons, les accablant d'ordres ! Ces pauvres créatures, soi-disant leurs partenaires, sont leurs serfs, taillables et corvéables à souhait ! Si je ne dis pas la vérité, que quelqu'un ose me contredire ! poursuivit-il.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, tandis qu'il fixait son auditoire avec la plus grande attention, guettant la moindre réaction. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, si rapide que Lynn crût avoir rêvé.

Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, béats de stupeur et fascinés par cet homme semblant à demi-fou qui prônait des paroles, lesquelles, faisaient malgré tout doucement leur chemin dans les esprits.

- Or, donc, je vous le dis ! Les pokémons, contrairement aux humains, sont des êtres au potentiel insoupçonné. Nous avons tant à apprendre d'eux. Et donc notre devoir, en tant qu'êtres humains, est clair. N'est-ce pas ?

Quelqu'un dans la foule, osa finalement lever une main timide et hésitante, s'attirant aussitôt l'attention de tous tandis qu'il tentait d'un ton hésitant une supposition que personne d'autre n'osait formuler à haute voix, mais qui était pourtant aisée à deviner.

- Vous voulez dire … les libérer ?

- Parfaitement ! s'enflamma de nouveau Ghetis. Nous avons le devoir, que dis-je, l'impératif, de libérer les pokémons ! À cette seule condition, pokémons et humains pourront, pour la première fois, vivre sur un pied d'égalité ! Écoutez, écoutez-moi bien ! Et réfléchissez à ce qu'il faut faire pour que les Pokémon puissent goûter à la douce vie qui leur est naturellement échue.

Il laissa de nouveau un instant de silence flotter dans l'air, guettant les réactions du public. À nouveau, un mince sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage, si rapidement camouflé que personne n'y prêta attention.

- Ainsi se termine ma déclaration. Merci encore de votre attention. Et que la paix soit avec vous, fit Ghetis, s'inclinant devant son auditoire.

Ses sujets se hâtèrent de remballer les quelques affaires installer et le groupe de la Team Plasma se reforma, s'éloignant en laissant là les gens avec une nouvelle idée germant dans leur esprit influencé.

Lynn avait froncé les sourcils à mesure qu'elle écoutait ce Ghetis parler et dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir les légers tremblements de Gustave, qui semblait quelque peu stressé. Cet homme avait assurément laissé une forte impression avec ses belles paroles pleines de passion, mais il avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Son regard était d'une telle froideur, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de la présence de son étrange cache-oeil qui lui donnait un regard étrange et légèrement effrayant. En tout cas, le personnage lui était parfaitement antipathique et Gus semblait également partager son avis.

À ses côtés, Cheren qui était jusque là resté silencieux, eut un reniflement désapprobateur, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était pas plus sensible qu'elle à ce discours.

- Les pokémons, à plaindre ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à les faire combattre dans des matchs, la plupart aiment ça et de toutes manières, c'est toujours ainsi que cela a été. Certes les combats d'arènes sont violents, mais ce sont les risques du métier.

Lynn hocha la tête, étonnée de voir ce jeune homme qui lui apparaissait pourtant maître de lui-même en tout instant, s'emporter ainsi.

Visiblement, les paroles de Ghetis l'avaient tout de même touché pour qu'il soit autant remonté. Que ce soit de manière positive ou non, le discours avait fait son effet sur tous, soit le but précisément recherché par l'orateur.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Gustave. Le jeune gruikui ne semblait pas spécialement malheureux de son sort. Il avait été élevé par les hommes depuis sa naissance, il leur faisait confiance et avait été destiné à devenir le pokémon d'un dresseur débutant de toutes manières. Et puis, de tout temps les pokémons étaient utilisés dans la vie de tous les jours et pour les combats, qui y étaient pour beaucoup dans le développement économique de la région.

Elle n'était certes dresseuse que depuis aujourd'hui et avait beaucoup de lacunes dans ce domaine, mais elle n'était pas d'accord pour autant avec ce Ghetis. Même s'il est vrai qu'il existait de mauvais dresseurs, ce n'était heureusement pas une généralité, et ceux qui enfreignaient la loi concernant la protection des droits des pokémons étaient de toutes manières punis un jour ou l'autre.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu de tout cela ? lui demanda soudain Cheren, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, incertaine.

- Je sais pas trop, mais en tout cas ce Ghetis ne me plaît pas. Sa Team Plasma non plus, ils ont l'air vraiment à fond dans leurs croyances. Tu as vu les regards qu'ils avaient ? Ils buvaient littéralement les paroles de ce type.

- Oui. On dirait presque une secte, approuva-t-il, la mine grave.

Lynn ne répondit pas, se doutant de tout ce que ce simple mot signifiait et cachait derrière lui. Des membres d'une secte pouvaient toujours se révéler dangereux à long terme, leur fanatisme tournant parfois à la folie.

Il y a plusieurs années de cela, à Sinnoh, un groupuscule réunissant une bande de voleurs à moitié fou et servant sous les ordres d'un idéaliste avaient tenté de provoquer une fin du monde en réveillant un pokémon légendaire. Heureusement ils avaient été arrêtés avant que leur projet délirant ne soit mis en place, par une jeune personne de son âge d'ailleurs, mais leurs actes terroristes avaient laissé longtemps des souvenirs peu agréable aux habitants de la région. À l'époque elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille et n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention.

Toutefois, bizarrement, cette histoire actuelle lui rappelait un peu cette vieille affaire et ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille ; ce n'était probablement pas la dernière fois qu'ils entendaient parler de ces phénomènes de foire.

Tournant la tête, Lynn se figea, apercevant un jeune homme qui la fixait avec insistance de son regard pénétrant et impossible à déchiffrer.

Il était grand et maigrichon, vêtu assez légèrement malgré le froid légèrement piquant et avec une longue et éparse tignasse couleur menthe, recouverte par une casquette noire. Un petit félin au pelage couleur prune était couché sur son épaule, balançant sa queue dans le vide.

Soudain, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers elle. Alors qu'il était suffisamment proche, Lynn comprit que ce n'est pas elle qu'il fixait, mais son gruikui.

- Ton pokémon … il m'a parlé, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, ses prunelles d'un superbe vert anis cette fois posées sur la jeune fille.

Lynn sursauta face à cette intrusion de son espace personnel ; en effet le jeune homme était juste devant son nez, si près qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. La demoiselle rougit et s'écarta prudemment, ramenant par réflexe Gustave contre sa poitrine, de peur qu'il ne lui dérobe.

Cheren, prévenant, viens se placer aux côtés de la jeune fille, dévisageant le nouveau venu avec méfiance tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Tu es bien direct … Et que sont là ces balivernes ? Le pokémon de Lynn qui parle …

- Je suis N. Et les pokémons peuvent parler, seulement vous ne pouvez les entendre … comme je vous plaint.

Il avait l'air fou.

En tout cas ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Lynn en voyant son regard si sérieux et si triste à la fois. Et puis, N, ce n'était pas décemment un prénom ça. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors, que dis Gustave ? le défia-t-elle, le regard sombre.

- Que tu le serres trop fort, répondit-il, mortellement sérieux.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et constata qu'effectivement, elle avait instinctivement resserrée son étreinte sur le cochon de feu. Ce dernier se tortillait entre ses bras pour se défaire de son étouffante étreinte.

Elle le laissa sauter au sol, confuse, avant de redresser vivement la tête vers ce fichu type qui lui sortait déjà par les yeux.

- Et que nous veux-tu donc ? souffla Cheren, qui voyait déjà la situation qui virait à la bagarre s'il laissait faire Lynn.

- Je suis dresseur, tout comme vous, mais je m'interroge sur la normalité des choses. Croyez-vous que les pokémons soient heureux, enfermés dans des pokéballs et forcés de se battre jusqu'à la mort ? Comme les vôtres par exemple ...

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui lui adressa un regard noir en retour.

Son chacripan sauta soudain à bas de ses épaules tournant autour de Gustave en feulant avec un air de défi. Le cochon répondit d'un grognement sourd. N posa un instant les yeux sur son pokémon, qui miaula brièvement vers lui.

- Mon ami veut se battre contre toi, et j'avoue que tu m'intrigues également.

- Parfait. Gus, recule, ordonna Lynn en se saisissant de la ball de Corniaud.

Le ponchiot apparut dans un aboiement joyeux, trottinant vers sa maîtresse en espérant obtenir quelques cajoleries, mais la jeune dresseuse lui fit signe de se calmer, le repoussant vers le terrain improvisé sans prêter attention au regard accusateur du dénommé N.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, le chien, concentre-toi.

D'un geste du bras, Lynn désigna prestement à Corniaud le chacripan qui tournait déjà autour de son adversaire, le poil du dos hérissé. Cheren se recula un peu, observant la scène avec intérêt.

Le félin se jeta la première dans la mêlée, administrant un vicieux coup de griffe sur le museau de Corniaud, lequel gémit de surprise et se recula précipitamment. Il sorti sa langue, goûtant avec curiosité les quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient de sa blessure. Finalement, il s'élança à son tour, cherchant à mordre ce maudit chat. Agile, ce dernier s'esquiva d'un habile coup de rein, retombant souplement sur ses pattes.

Le chacripan bondit de nouveau et donna un autre coup de griffe, visant sournoisement les yeux du ponchiot. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul à temps et le coup se perdit contre son poitrail, lui arrachant une touffe de poil.

- Attaque maintenant, s'exclama Lynn, agacée de voir le félin jouer ainsi de son pokémon, sans même que N ne lui donne d'ordres.

Corniaud aboya et s'élança.

Il réussit cette fois à toucher le chacripan, le heurtant aussi lourdement que possible. Le félin gémit un petit miaulement de douleur, s'aplatissant au sol et feulant rageusement contre ce chien qui osait l'attaquer ainsi.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre la seconde suivante, grognant et crachant comme deux beaux enragés.

Lynn fixait la scène, serrant et desserrant convulsivement les poings sans s'en apercevoir. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eut l'impression d'avoir été aussi excitée lorsqu'elle avait battu Bianca et Cheren ce matin même, au laboratoire.

Quelle étrange sensation que celle du combat ! Serait-elle en train de prendre goût à cela maintenant qu'elle avait goûté la saveur exotique qui lui était jusque là étrangère et si indifférente ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle voulait que Corniaud gagne. De tout son cœur et par pur égoïsme. Pour le simple plaisir de savourer sa victoire méritée et rabattre son clapet à cet insolent qui l'avait abordé avec ses propos délirants.

Elle s'autorisa un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction et crût halluciner lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de légère souffrance qui peignait ses traits, tandis qu'ils ne lâchaient pas les deux pokémons luttant du regard. Il n'était quand même pas triste pour eux ?

Les coups de griffes et de crocs se perdaient dans le vide, quand finalement le ponchiot parvint à renverser la donne. Il abattit sa proie au sol, plaquant ses deux pattes de devant sur le corps du vaincu pour l'obliger à se soumettre, appuyant de tout son poids sur lui. Le chat miaula faiblement et baissa les oreilles, admettant à contrecœur sa défaite.

Corniaud se tourna aussitôt vers sa dresseuse, jappant joyeusement à son encontre, l'air fier. Il semblait dire : 'regarde, c'est pour toi que j'ai gagné, sois fière de moi s'il-te-plaît !'

Lynn ne pût s'empêcher de sourire de victoire et félicita brièvement son pokémon, préférant savourer sa réussite et se réjouir de la mine dépitée et teintée de surprise de son adversaire. Cheren eut une moue approbatrice, guettant également la réaction du jeune homme.

N s'approcha du chacripan, lequel s'était relevé et léchait son pelage pour se redonner contenance. Il l'ignora superbement, son regard félin concentré sur la jeune fille et le ponchiot qui était revenu s'asseoir à ses pieds, sage.

- Tu as perdu, fit Lynn, et son cœur se gonfla d'orgueil alors qu'elle se répétait ses mots dans son esprit.

Son adversaire ne lui accorda même pas l'ombre d'un regard et elle vit rouge, sentant la colère revenir. Il lui tendit simplement une liasse de pokédollars, comme la règle des dresseurs l'exigeait.

Il se détourna d'elle, jetant toutefois un dernier regard insistant au ponchiot.

- Awou ? Interroge ce dernier en penchant la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas … murmura le jeune homme, avant de secouer la tête. Elle ne te mérite pas pourtant.

Il s'éloigna, le chacripan se décidant finalement à le suivre, marmonnant des choses inintelligibles à voix basse. Lynn discerna toutefois les mots « ami » ainsi que « changer le monde ». Elle le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu.

La voix du brun la sortit soudain de ses pensées.

- Quel étrange personnage ! Enfin, nous ne le reverrons plus j'espère, ce doux dingue. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lynn nous nous retrouverons probablement à Ogoesse. Je compte bien défier le champion.

- Oui moi aussi. C'est pour cela que je suis venue jusqu'ici après tout … murmura la jeune fille, s'efforçant de chasser N de son esprit.

Cheren ne releva pas son regard qui semblait complètement ailleurs, et se tourna vers elle, lui offrant un sourire en coin empli de confiance.

- La prochaine fois, on s'affrontera encore. J'ai bien envie de tester ma force contre toi, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Lynn hocha la tête, le saluant une dernière fois.

Une fois seule avec ses deux pokémons, elle fit rentrer ces derniers dans leurs balls, souhaitant être un peu tranquille. Se souvenant tout aussi soudainement qu'elle avait faim, elle se mit en quête d'un restaurant où se remplir le ventre.

* * *

Il suivait son Ami, trottinant doucement derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait de la ville, partant vers la colline en surplomb.

Il avait la tête basse, semblant chercher à réfléchir à des choses, comme souvent. Jamais elle n'avait vu un Humain réfléchir autant. Il s'arrêta, s'asseyant sur son arrière-train et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant d'un œil curieux. La rencontre avec l'humaine qui sentait bon semblait l'avoir drôlement perturbé.

Il se pourlécha les babines d'impatience et de satisfaction en songeant à l'humaine. Il ne saurait définir cette odeur qu'elle avait, et pourtant c'était terriblement attirant. Comme une senteur de printemps, lorsque la nature renaît et qu'un parfum de nouveauté et de jeunesse flotte dans l'air. Il aimait bien cette odeur. Et l'humaine à la bonne odeur était intrigante.

Peut-être son Ami avait-il aussi senti l'odeur et c'est pour cela qu'il semblait si perdu ? Mais ce serait bizarre. Après tout, il avait toujours eu l'impression que les Humains avaient un odorat très faible.

Il avait écouter le ponchiot en parler pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient, laissant leurs instincts bestiaux reprendre le dessus sur leur nature confiante et assagit en présence des humains. Il disait que l'humaine était son Maître et son Amie.

Comment un humain pouvait-il être les deux à la fois ? Jusqu'ici il n'avait connue que des Maîtres. Pas forcément méchants, mais jamais Amis. Ils gardaient tous comme une certaine distance.

Son Ami était le seul à être différent, mais il n'était pas son Maître non plus. Il restait avec lui parce qu'il lui avait donné à manger et qu'il était gentil et qu'il comprenait son langage, étonnant d'ailleurs pour un humain. Mais il savait qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais rien, la laissant agir à sa guise. Il repensa alors à l'humaine.

- _Mon Maître est mon Amie ! Je la protégerais, je me bats pour elle ! _avait crié le ponchiot.

Il disait qu'elle l'avait sauvé, qu'elle l'avait protégé de la mort qui pourtant le guettait en attendant l'heure où il cesserait de se battre. L'humaine semblait plutôt gentille. Pas gentille comme son Ami, mais tout de même plus qu'un Maître habituel. D'ordinaire les Maîtres disaient qu'être gentil rendait faible.

Par ailleurs, l'humaine avait des yeux étranges et fascinants. Des yeux d'animal sauvage comme les plus féroces des pokémons, ceux qui vivaient tout au fond des forêts sombres ou sur le plus haut sommet de la plus haute montagne.

Il poussa un miaulement pour appeler son Ami. Ce dernier se retourna avec un sourire d'excuse et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il ronronna, se frottant contre lui tandis qu'il marchait à sa place.

Les humains pouvaient être gentils des fois, mais il y en avait aussi des bien moins doux. Comme cette grosse dame qui l'avait chassé avec son balais tandis qu'il fouillait une poubelle pour trouver les restes de poissons qu'il avait senti. Cette dame là n'avait pas été sympathique, pas du tout même. Elle n'était pas comme son Ami. Ni comme l'humaine. Peut-être.

Son Ami alla s'asseoir sous un arbre pour réfléchir – il réfléchissait souvent – et il se coucha sur ses genoux, se roulant en boule. Il pensait encore à l'humaine aux yeux sauvages et au ponchiot. Ses griffes se contractèrent.

Il n'aimait pas les ponchiot, ils étaient trop fidèles envers les humains, trop gentils et obéissants envers eux. Il les trouvait bêtes, à préférer vivre avec les humains plutôt que de savourer leur liberté. Et pourtant, le ponchiot semblait tellement heureux avec l'humaine aux yeux sauvages.

Il se releva, s'étirant en baillant doucement. Il se tourna vers son Ami, qui cessa de la caresser, clignant des yeux. Celui-ci sourit doucement.

- _Sois prudent et prends soin de toi_, murmura-t-il doucement à son égard.

Il lui répondit qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, étant un petit chat des rues tout ce qu'il y a de plus débrouillard et malin et son Ami sourit de nouveau. Peut-être reverrait-il son Ami un jour. Il espérait aussi sincèrement qu'il perdrait un jour sa Tristesse qui l'entourait constamment et lui faisait des yeux d'hiver, froid et solitaire.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'élança la queue bien haute, trottinant sur les pavés de la rue de la ville pleine de bonnes odeurs. Mais une seule l'intéressait.

* * *

Lynn prit les pokédollars que lui tendait le jeune garçon à la mine déçue, glissant l'argent plus que bienvenu dans sa poche avec satisfaction. La jeune demoiselle salua son adversaire vaincu qui ramassait son pokémon assommé, se tournant ensuite vers ses propres compagnons.

Gustave bondit vivement vers elle, aussitôt imité par Corniaud. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Lynn. Elle caressa un instant le pelage dru et épais du jeune chien, puis frotta doucement la petite tâche jaune de son starter, le faisant doucement grogner de plaisir.

- Bien. Maintenant, si on pouvait trouver un pokémon sauvage à capturer … souffla-t-elle en se redressant, scrutant les arbres qui l'entouraient.

La route 2 devait pourtant regorger de bestioles en tout genre, mais ces dernières restaient bien cachées et refusaient de se montrer pour le moment, laissant la jeune fille sans nouvelle capture. Cela faisait pourtant un moment déjà qu'elle arpentait les sentiers forestiers, mais pour le moment elle n'avait croisé que quelques dresseurs sur qui elle s'était fait la main.

Gus progressait bien et ses jets de flammes devenaient de plus en plus précis et ardents, tandis que Corniaud jouait de sa vitesse pour tourner autour de ses adversaires et les asticoter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent d'eux-mêmes, épuisés. Pour une débutante, Lynn songea qu'elle se débrouillait tout à fait honorablement.

La jeune fille plongea la main dans son sac et, sentant un flacon de potion contre ses doigts, s'en saisit.

Elle ôta le bouchon du pulvérisateur et vaporisa du liquide mauve sur ses deux pokémons. Les blessures étaient minimes étant donné que les combats se soldaient par des K-O uniquement et n'étaient pas à mort. Quelques coupures pour Corniaud à cause d'un ratentif et une légère entorse à la patte pour Gustave qui avait dérapé à terre.

Retournant la bouteille entre ses mains, la jeune fille s'étonna une fois de plus de l'efficacité du produit. Le vendeur lui avait assuré que c'était redoutable contre la fatigue et les plaies minimes des pokémons et il ne mentait pas. Les blessures de ses compagnons se résorbèrent sous ses yeux en quelques secondes seulement. Sur l'étiquette au dos, on pouvait également lire que c'était consommable pour les humains contre la fatigue et les crampes musculaires, mais à petite dose seulement.

La jeune fille remit finalement la potion à moitié vide dans son sac et rajusta ce dernier sur ses épaules, reprenant son chemin. Elle décida de laisser ses pokémons à ses côtés, au cas où ils croiseraient des créatures sauvages ou bien un autre dresseur.

Elle commençait à en avoir plein les jambes en revanche et regrettait presque de ne pas avoir fait demi-tour pour rentrer à Arabelle quand il était encore temps, si elle n'avait pas eu la certitude que Bianca la bavarde s'y trouvait également. De toutes manières, la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber d'ici quelques heures et elle avait trop avancée pour faire demi-tour maintenant.

- Changement de plan. On trouve un coin où installer le camp, lança-t-elle soudain à ses pokémons, en ayant définitivement marre de crapahuter à l'aveugle dans les bois.

Au moins la neige avait fondu, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Il avait fait plutôt beau, comme pour marquer définitivement la fin de l'hiver et l'arrivée imminente du printemps. Certes, il faisait encore assez frisquet et elle allait devoir bien se couvrir pour supporter la nuit à la belle étoile qui l'attendait, mais c'était déjà bien plus supportable qu'il y a quelques jours.

Un grognement lui fit tourner la tête et Lynn reporta son attention sur Gustave. Le porcelet lui désigna d'un coup de tête un endroit entouré de quelques buissons épais qui faisaient un bon rempart naturel contre le vent.

- Bien joué Gus. Corniaud, reviens ici ! cria-t-elle en voyant son chien s'éloigner.

- Ouaf ! aboya ce dernier avant d'accourir, la queue remuante et la truffe frémissante.

Lynn posa son sac au sol, s'assurant rapidement que l'endroit était sec et se mit ensuite à ramasser du bois pour faire du feu si elle ne voulait pas mourir de froid. Elle sourit en voyant le ponchiot ramener des branchages bien plus grands que lui dans sa gueule pour l'imiter. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était amusant, son pot-de-colle, à toujours chercher à lui faire plaisir comme il peut.

Une fois qu'elle eu un bon tas de bois rassemblé devant elle, Lynn s'apprêta à prendre des allumettes dans son sac et se frappa soudain le front en se souvenant qu'elle avait avec elle un pokémon feu.

- J'ai pas encore le réflexe … marmonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Gustave : allume-le avec une flammèche, tu veux ?

Le jeune cochon ne se fit pas prier, heureux de pouvoir rendre service et d'étaler ses talents d'allumeur. Il cracha une petite gerbe de flammes par le groin, embrassant les brindilles qui se mirent à crépiter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un agréable feu de bois brûlait, réchauffant leurs corps fourbus et Lynn dût bien admettre que les pokémons étaient très pratiques pour certaines situations. Elle tendit ses mains au-dessus du feu pour les réchauffer. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et le ciel se teintait d'orange et de rose, couleurs chatoyantes et dernier éclat de lumière avant l'obscurité complète.

Assise en tailleur sur son sac de couchage qu'elle avait déroulée, Lynn songeait.

Elle songeait à cette journée si remplie où elle avait vécu tant de choses ; son premier pokémon, son premier combat, sa première capture – enfin pas exactement dans les termes où on l'entend normalement, mais ça comptait quand même. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans alors qu'il y a moins d'une semaine encore, elle était chez elle, au chevet de sa mère.

L'image de Gladys se superposa soudainement dans son esprit et elle baissa les yeux sur son poignet, où trônait sa montre vokit. Elle connaissait son numéro par cœur … Lynn secoua la tête et détourna le regard, reposant son bras sur ses genoux. Plus tard peut-être.

Elle se concentra sur ce que faisait ses pokémons. Gustave mâchonnait ce qui semblait êtres des baies, couché tout près du feu. Il les faisait griller en soufflant quelques flammes dessus et croquait dedans avec un plaisir évident. Corniaud s'était éloigné pour explorer les environs, reniflant un buisson et levant la patte sur un autre pour marquer son territoire.

Lynn tendit la main, caressant machinalement la tête du gruikui. Elle était plus à l'aise avec lui désormais qu'ils étaient seuls et au calme. Le cochon poussa un soupir d'aise, se détendant progressivement sous les caresses de moins en moins maladroites de sa dresseuse.

- Gruuuiii … grogna-t-il de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Lynn lui grattouiller gentiment le poitrail.

La faim commença à se faire sentir et la jeune fille plongea sa main dans le sac pour vérifier ses provisions.

Quelques barres chocolatés énergétiques, une gourde remplie d'eau, une boîte de métal contenant des grains de café moulu et quatre boîtes conserves. Elle en choisit une contenant de simples haricots blancs à la sauce de baies tomato et la mit près du feu pour la réchauffer, la tapotant avec un bâton de temps à autres.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela et sa mère aurait sûrement rit de la voir manger des converses cuites au feu de bois à même la boîte. Sa mère était une femme simple, qui aimait prendre la vie comme elle venait et s'amusait d'un rien, pareille à une enfant curieuse et pleine de joie. Elle aurait sûrement beaucoup aimé Gustave et Corniaud aussi.

Lynn sentit ses yeux qui commençaient à la piquer et refoula rageusement ce sentiment au fond de son être. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré comme cela et ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer. Si son moral flanchait maintenant, elle n'était pas certaine de trouver la force de continuer sa folle aventure déraisonnable.

Corniaud se rapprocha, intrigué par les faits et gestes de sa maîtresse. Il vint renifler de près la boîte, fascinée par cette chose de fer qui dégageait une si bonne odeur, la touchant du bout de la truffe et recula précipitamment, s'étant brûlé contre le métal chaud bouillant. Couinant, il parti se réfugier derrière l'humaine, qui ria doucement de sa bêtise.

- Décidément … T'es vraiment pas super dégourdi, toi. Maintenant au moins, tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher du feu, souffla-t-elle en lui tapotant le crâne pour le rassurer.

Lorsque la boîte fut prête, Lynn la manipula avec précaution, manquant de se brûler à son tour. N'ayant pas pensé à prendre d'assiettes – on ne peut pas songer à tout –, elle se mit à manger directement dans la boîte. Certes ce n'était pas du grand luxe et ça manquait de viande, mais au moins ça la nourrissait et les boîtes ne prenaient pas trop de place dans son sac déjà plein à craquer.

Bien évidemment, Corniaud voulut de nouveau mettre son museau dedans, mais la jeune fille le repoussa assez sèchement. S'il voulait goûter, il fallait demander poliment, non mais.

Le ponchiot s'assit finalement sur son derrière, attendant sagement que sa maîtresse ne soit prise d'un élan de bonté et le laisse goûter aux alléchants haricots. Plus sage et bien mieux élevé que son comparse, Gustave se contenta d'observer la scène de sa place en croquant ses baies.

Soudain, alors que Lynn commençait à craquer devant le regard quémandeur de son manipulateur de chien, ce dernier se tourna vers les fourrés et se mit à grogner.

Gus se redressa également, reniflant bruyamment. La jeune fille, comprenant qu'ils avaient flairé quelque chose, probablement un pokémon sauvage, se hâta de prendre une pokéball dans son sac et se tient prête.

Le chacripan sorti calmement des buissons, ses yeux luisants dans le noir comme deux feux follets. Les grognements de Corniaud se firent plus forts et Lynn reconnue, en voyant la légère touffe de poils qui manquait au poitrail du félin, celui qui accompagnait le drôle de gars de cet après-midi.

Elle se mit à scruter les environs à la recherche de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là toi ? Où est ton dresseur ?

- Chaaa … se contenta de miauler le chacripan en se tapissant au sol.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sauvage ? N avait simplement parlé de lui en tant qu'ami, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Un pokémon libre pouvait-il réellement rester de son plein grès avec un humain ? Cela semblait impossible, ce genre de cas n'apparaissait que dans les histoires pour enfants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce chacripan était vraiment sauvage, il n'y avait pas trente-six manières de le vérifier.

- Gus, flammèche, ordonna Lynn.

- Gruik ! obéit aussitôt le concerné en gonflant ses poumons.

Corniaud se chargea de barrer la route au félin, l'empêchant de fuir. Toutefois, ce dernier semblait avoir une autre idée en tête, bondissant pour esquiver les flammes qui lui roussirent légèrement le poil et administra un coup de griffe sur le groin du gruikui.

Lynn, se tenant prête, lança sa pokéball qui aspira le félin dans un rayonnement de lumière rougeâtre, avant de retomber au sol en remuant doucement dans tous les sens. Au bout de quelques secondes semblant interminables aux yeux de la jeune dresseuse, la ball s'immobilisa finalement et un petit cliquetis retentit dans la profondeur de cette nuit nuageuse.

Un rictus satisfait secoua la lèvre supérieure de Lynn. Ça avait bien plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Un peu trop même.

Le silence revint sur le petit campement de la jeune fille, après cette agitation de quelques minutes seulement. La native de Sinnoh ramassa la ball et se réinstalla sur son sac de couchage, frissonnant à cause de la fraîcheur nocturne.

Elle s'occupa d'abords de soigner la griffure de Gustave, félicitant brièvement ce dernier pour son travail efficace, puis décida de s'occuper du jeune chacripan. Ce dernier sorti de la pokéball dans un petit miaulement. Corniaud se mit de nouveau à grogner contre lui, mais ne récolta rien d'autre qu'une petite tape sur le museau de la part de Lynn.

- Pas de ça. Maintenant, il fait partie de l'équipe alors t'es gentil, le sermonna sa dresseuse, avant de se tourner vers le félin. Viens ici toi.

Elle tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le chaton se déroba pour aller mettre le museau dans la boîte de fayots abandonnée, léchant le bord de la conserve, d'abords par curiosité puis avec gourmandise.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, Lynn l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le posa d'autorité sur ses genoux, ignorant les griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans la chaire de ses cuisses, traversant sans peine la couche de vêtements qui la couvrait. La jeune fille versa le fond de potion qui lui restait sur les poils légèrement brûlés du chacripan, qui fouettait nerveusement l'air de sa queue.

- Du calme le fauve. Tu mangeras après.

Son travail finit, elle desserra son étreinte sur le félin – désormais officiellement baptisé 'Fauve' – et le laissa s'éloigner un peu. Le chacripan tourna un peu autour du feu, fixant les flammes avec méfiance, avant de finalement décider qu'il aimait la chaleur que cette chose dégageait et de s'asseoir à proximité, entreprenant de faire sa toilette avec soin.

Lynn lui permit même de lécher la fin de la boîte, se doutant que le chemin vers la soumission d'un pokémon passait par l'estomac. Un pokémon captif, s'il avait un peu de jugeote, comprenait qu'un bon dresseur lui offrait la sécurité, la nourriture et pouvait le garder au chaud et à l'abri des intempéries.

La jeune fille sorti son pokédex, s'informant sur ce que ce dernier pouvait bien lui dire à propos de cette espèce. Apparemment, les chacripans étaient connus pour être de sacrés chapardeurs – d'où le nom de l'espèce. Elle avait intérêt à rester sur ses gardes au début avec pareil vaurien dans les parages.

Fatiguée par sa journée bien chargée et le froid l'engourdissant légèrement, Lynn se glissa toute habillée dans son sac de couchage thermique, remettant quelques branches dans le feu pour s'assurer qu'il brûle toute la nuit.

La seconde suivante, elle dormait profondément.

Gustave observa un instant sa dresseuse, son Maître.

Il s'estimait plutôt satisfait de son sort. Le Maître était Gentil, quoique maladroit et un peu distant. Il était content que ce soit cette humaine et pas l'autre avec qui Vipélierre était partie, se plaignant qu'elle était trop affectueuse et étouffante. Enfin, mieux valait un Maître trop Gentil que pas assez.

Il avait passé tout la première partie de son existence dans le laboratoire, arraché dès son sevrage à sa mère. Il découvrait enfin le monde, et le Maître était assez Gentil pour le laisser sortir de la chose rouge et blanche.

C'était une étrange sensation que d'être enfermé à l'intérieur, dans la douce obscurité, mais pas si désagréable que cela une fois qu'on est habitué. Comme un état de demi-sommeil. Il fallait juste un peu de temps pour s'y accoutumer.

Gustave tourna la tête vers ses compagnons de route. Le Ponchiot s'était couché au pied du Maître, surveillant du coin de l'œil le Chacripan et veillant sur le sommeil du Maître.

Le Ponchiot était un bon partenaire, dévoué au Maître, peut-être même un peu trop. Il ne jurait que par le Maître. Mais il avait une dette de vie envers elle et trouver un humain qui sauve un pokémon, c'est rare. Mais le Maître était Gentil, c'est normal qu'elle le fasse.

_- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous lui trouvez. Elle n'est pas si différente des autres humains au fond._

Gustave se tourna vers le Chacripan. Il s'était couchée près du feu, sa queue enroulée autour de son corps. Il avait un regard assez hautain et dédaigneux, comme la plupart des Chacripan. Les Chacripan étaient fourbes et vantards après tout. Et voleurs aussi. Le Maître n'avait peut-être pas fait une bonne affaire en prenant le Chacripan avec eux, mais si tel était son désir, il respecterait sa décision.

Le Ponchiot grogna.

- _Tais-toi ! Le Maître est bon. Elle a même accepté de te prendre avec elle, tu lui dois remerciements et respect._

- _Ah ! Pardon, mais c'est moi qui suis venu de mon plein grès. Stupide créature, tu ne sais dire que mon Maître, mon Maître ! Les Ponchiot sont décidément très bêtes_, ajouta-t-il en se détournant dédaigneusement de lui.

_- Comment ?! Répète un peu pour voir ! _grogna le Ponchiot, piqué au vif.

Les Ponchiot et les Chacripan n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Ce n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne. Cette haine commune remontait à longtemps, une vieille querelle de plus de mille ans que leurs deux espèces n'avaient toutefois pas oublié malgré le temps qui s'écoule et les saisons qui passent.

Assurément, la vie n'allait pas être des plus tranquilles maintenant que le Chacripan était là. Tout cela allait faire des histoires.

Gustave soupira et, voyant le ton monter de plus en plus et le Maître se retourner dans son sommeil, dérangée par les grognements des deux pokémons, il décida d'intervenir pour mettre fin à la dispute. S'il les laissait faire, ils finiraient par s'écharper l'un l'autre.

- _Du calme vous deux, vous allez la réveiller. Et toi,_ ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Chacripan : _si tu es si peu complaisant avec les humains, pourquoi t'être laissé volontairement capturer alors ?_

Le Ponchiot baissa la tête, grognant dans son coin contre le félin. Mais le Gruikui avait été choisi par le Maître en premier ; c'était donc lui qui venait dans la hiérarchie du groupe après le Maître. Et malgré son jeune âge, Gustave était le plus sage d'entre eux. Il l'écouta donc volontiers et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche de gardien du sommeil du Maître.

Le Chacripan jaugea le Gruikui de son regard félin, insondable, un étrange demi-sourire en coin empli de malice et propre à sa race se dessinant finalement sur ses babines.

- _La curiosité, tout simplement._

Sur ces mots, il se pelotonna dans son coin, de l'autre côté du feu et leur tourna le dos de manière fort peu polie.

Gustave leva les yeux au ciel, mais comprenant que la discussion était close, vint se coucher contre le ventre du Maître pour fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Alors alors ... ça vous a plu ? J'espère en tout cas, il m'a fais bip ce chapitre.

Introduction de N alias Blanche-neige-qui-vit-heureuse-dans-la-forêt-avec- tout-les-animaux (non je ne me moque pas voyons). Si vous voulez des détails et spoilers le perso, aller sur poképedia, sinon attendez la suite !

Oui les paroles en italiques, vous l'aurez comprit, seront quand les pokémons parlent entre eux. J'avais envie de faire ça (rassurez-vous, ce sera pas tout le temps, juste de temps à autre pour vous aidez à cerner le caractère et puis ça m'amuse et c'est moi qui décide nah ! /PAN/

A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapitre 03 : Un jeu cruel

Lynn eut droit à quelques mauvaises surprises le lendemain.

D'abord, son ponchiot avait vraisemblablement décidé de la réveiller chaque matin aux aurores avec un bon débarbouillage matinal de son cru, parfum haleine de chien des rues ; traitement qu'elle classa définitivement dans les nombreuses choses qu'elle ne supporte pas.

Ensuite, son chacripan avait disparu, pour son plus grand désarroi. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Gustave, qui avait dormi tout contre elle pour la réchauffer durant la nuit, pour l'interroger du regard, ce dernier ne pût que secouer la tête, n'ayant apparemment rien vu ni entendu.

La jeune fille soupira, triste et coléreuse à la fois. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser hors de sa pokéball cette nuit, elle avait été trop permissive.

Tout en secouant la tête, Lynn décida toutefois de remettre les recherches de Fauve à plus tard. D'abords le café du matin et le petit-déjeuner. Sans ces impératifs, elle était tout bonnement incapable d'aligner deux pensées correctement.

Elle avait assez mal dormi et son dos lui faisait un peu mal, peu habituée qu'elle était à passer la nuit dehors. Le froid l'avait en revanche peu fait souffrir, grâce à son sac de couchage thermique qui l'isolait plutôt bien et à la présence de Gus, qui était une véritable petite bouillotte sur pattes.

- Allez, haut les cœurs, ironisa-t-elle en ouvrant la fermeture de son sac.

Lynn s'extirpa de son duvet avec quelques réticences et remit des branches sèches qu'elle avait mises de côté pour ranimer le feu. Une petite flammèche crachotée par Gustave suffit ensuite à faire le reste.

Satisfaite, Lynn mit le café bon marché à chauffer, se frottant les mains pour faire circuler le sang et soufflant dans ses paumes.

Elle sortit ensuite une barre chocolatée de son sac et la mâchonna lentement, caressant machinalement Corniaud. Elle avait également une boîte de croquettes pour pokémons achetés à la boutique du Centre et en déversa un peu dans des gamelles en toile pliables qu'elle tendit à ses deux compagnons, lesquels se jetèrent dessus avec appétit.

- Doucement les morfales, vous allez vous étouffer si ça continue, souffla-t-elle, légèrement amusée toutefois de leur empressement.

À cet instant, Fauve fit son retour de lui-même, à la surprise de sa dresseuse.

Finalement, le chacripan semblait avoir décidé de rester et ne s'était absenté que pour une promenade matinale … et une partie de chasse. En effet, le félin traînait derrière lui la carcasse d'un ratentif à qui il manquait la tête. Une grande traînée de sang permettait de les suivre à la trace.

Lynn devint pâle comme un linge lorsque la sympathique vision de ce cadavre fraîchement décapité s'offrit à elle et son estomac lui remonta aussitôt dans la gorge. L'odeur du sang frais lui sauta au nez.

Un goût acide empli sa bouche et elle porta une main à ses lèvres par réflexe. Oh bon sang, elle allait gerber.

Elle savait que c'était la loi de la nature et la grande chaîne du « manger ou être mangé », mais avoir de la viande sanguinolente sous les yeux alors qu'on vient de se lever, c'était franchement peu ragoûtant.

Le chat traîna sa proie plus près du feu, jeta au passage un petit coup d'œil victorieux à sa dresseuse et entreprit de dévorer sa pitance, arrachant des morceaux à l'aide de ses petits crocs. Au moins, Fauve savait se nourrir seul. Lynn crût un instant qu'elle allait vomir et se détourna du spectacle, voulant éviter de rendre son petit-déjeuner déjà suffisamment frugale à son goût.

Attiré par l'odeur du sang et de la chaire fraîche, Corniaud s'approcha de la carcasse et réussit à en chiper un morceau, malgré les feulements outrés et les coups de griffes de Fauve qui cherchait à garder sa trouvaille pour lui seul.

_Oh les joies de la vie de dresseur !_, songea Lynn avec ironie.

Après avoir fini de manger et une fois que la jeune fille eu rassemblée ses affaires et que Fauve eut fait sa toilette matinale, Lynn se remit en route.

Elle décida de faire rentrer ses pokémons dans leurs balls pour le moment, à l'exception indépendante de sa volonté de son chacripan. Ce dernier avait déjà de nouveau disparu, agile comme un feu follet, bondissant dans un arbre pour narguer sa dresseuse qui ainsi, ne pouvait le rappeler.

- Descend de là tout de suite Fauve, on n'a pas le temps de jouer.

- Chacripaaan, ronronna celui-ci, un drôle de sourire en coin des babines.

Lynn fronça les sourcils. Non, elle ne rêvait pas ; il se foutait d'elle.

Et allègrement en plus.

La native de Sinnoh eut beau ordonner et tempêter contre ce crétin de chacripan qui se foutait de sa gueule et allait finir en carpette s'il ne descendait pas tout de suite de là, l'autre ne répondait que par des miaulements plaintifs, semblant dire : 'je ne suis qu'un petit chat sans défense et innocent'. Saloperie de bestiole.

Lynn sentait son « infinie » patience légendaire descendre en flèche et décida d'adopter une autre tactique.

- Très bien, reste sur ta branche. Moi, je pars sans toi si c'est comme ça, rouspéta la rouquine, chargeant son sac sur son dos.

- Cha, lui répondit très sérieusement la boule de fourrure.

Finalement, voyant que sa dresseuse était réellement en train de partir et de le laisser derrière, le félin sauta à bas de sa branche en un bond agile, se réceptionnant souplement sur ses coussinets. Il fonça ensuite ventre à terre vers Lynn, lui sautant sur le dos sans prévenir et plantant ses griffes dans ses épaules pour se hisser sur celles-ci.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise, peu habituée à se faire attaquer par derrière de cette manière. L'innocent petit matou poussa un miaulement pitoyable et s'aplatit contre la nuque de sa dresseuse, qui capitula devant l'entêtement de son pokémon.

- C'est bon tu peux rester perché-là, mais rentre tes griffes maintenant !

- Chaaa !

Le deal semblait lui convenir et Fauve se tint désormais tranquille, somnolant à moitié sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, laquelle quitta une heure plus tard à peine les chemins champêtres pour retrouver la route de terre menant à Ogoesse, la prochaine ville.

Il avait beau être tôt, la proximité de la civilisation faisait qu'on pouvait déjà tomber sur quelques jeunes dresseurs matinaux qui s'entraînaient ou qui, comme elle, cheminait dans un sens ou l'autre. La jeune fille n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour se voir proposer un petit duel amical. L'occasion au passage de tester les capacités de Fauve.

Son adversaire, une gamine probablement pas suffisamment âgée pour participer à la Ligue Pokémon, possédait également un chacripan. Les deux félins se mirent à se tourner autour, se jaugeant du regard et enfonçant leurs griffes dans le sol dur de la route.

- Allez Kitty, attaque griffe !

Les deux félins se jetèrent dessus dans un même mouvement, roulant au sol en feulant et en donnant des coups de pattes dans tous les sens.

Fauve se releva soudain – à moins que ce ne soit l'autre, impossible de les reconnaître tant ils s'emmêlaient entre eux – et se précipita vers un arbre, grimpant le long du tronc avant d'aussitôt se faire poursuivre par son adversaire qui le rattrapa en quelques bonds.

Les deux coururent sur une branche, se faisant trébucher mutuellement. Fauve, que Lynn reconnue à sa touffe blanche sur le poitrail, chuta soudain de son perchoir et se réceptionna sans le moindre effort à terre, parfaitement droit sur ses quatre pattes. Son adversaire l'imita aussitôt et la lutte reprit, toujours aussi acharnée.

La chacripan opposée réussi à plaquer Fauve au sol, plantant ses griffes dans la chaire exposée de son ventre, où le poil était moins dense. Incapable de se relever, le chaton réussi toutefois à attraper l'autre à la gorge et tira, cherchant à la faire ployer.

Finalement, le mâle eut raison de la force de son homologue et la chatte opposante capitula, retournant vers sa dresseuse la queue entre les pattes.

La demoiselle eut une moue déçue tandis que Fauve revenait vers Lynn, la queue haute et le port de tête fier, tel un conquérant s'avançant en territoire vaincu. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de crânerie, mais félicita toutefois la boule de poils qui se laissait enfin caresser, savourant les cajoleries comme si c'était un mets de premier choix.

- Dommage pour ma Kitty. N'empêche, il est marrant ton chacripan, et son poil est drôlement beau, félicita la jeune fille en serrant la main de Lynn.

- Merci, répondit simplement cette dernière, se renfrognant dès qu'il s'agissant de contacts humains.

Elle reprit ensuite sa route, croisant d'autres dresseurs et surtout plusieurs pokémons sauvages. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de ratentifs et parfois quelques ponchiots téméraires, que Corniaud et Gustave se faisaient un plaisir de mettre en déroute, Fauve préférant se prélasser sur les épaules de Lynn.

Alors que la matinée était déjà bien avancée et que le soleil commençait à réchauffer doucement la terre gelée, Ogoesse fut finalement en vue.

Lynn hâta d'avantage le pas, rêvant de prendre un peu de repos au Centre Pokémon et d'une boisson chaude. Ses pokémons commençaient également à fatiguer avec toutes ces confrontations, et un petit tour sur la machine étrange des infirmières leur ferait sûrement le plus grand bien.

Elle déclina distraitement la proposition d'affrontement d'un dernier dresseur et passa devant le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville.

Ogoesse était une ville petite, mais plaisante, avec des immeubles en briques rouges et des rues pavées fleuries. Dans la rue principale, on trouvait non seulement le Centre Pokémon, mais également l'arène qui curieusement d'après l'écriteau à l'entrée, faisait également salon de thé. Étrange, mais bon, elle s'intéresserait au bâtiment plus tard. Pour l'heure, le Centre était sa priorité.

Lynn pénétra vivement à l'intérieur du bâtiment et confia aussitôt ses pokémons à l'hôtesse d'accueil, patientant qu'elle ait fini sa besogne en faisant un tour par la salle de douche commune située au sous-sol du Centre Pokémon pour faire un brin de toilette, histoire de se laver le visage et chasser les brindilles coincées dans sa tignasse. La jeune fille se fit brièvement la réflexion que ses cheveux commençaient à devenir trop longs à son goût, mais repoussa finalement l'idée de se les couper à plus tard.

Une fois suffisamment propre à son goût – elle n'était pas particulièrement coquette de toutes manières –, Lynn retourna dans le hall d'entrée et récupéra ses pokémons.

- Et voilà, ils sont en pleine forme, souffla l'infirmière avec un sourire. Au fait, vous êtes débutante n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose que ça se voit, répondit Lynn, légèrement agacée qu'on la catégorise automatiquement comme une bleusaille.

L'infirmière ne se formalisa pas de son ton quelque peu sarcastique et lui tendit une des brochures posées dans un coin de son comptoir et mises à la disposition des dresseurs.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller faire un tour à l'école des dresseurs. C'est ouvert aux débutants, cela pourrait vous être utile si vous voulez défier le champion d'arène. Mieux vaut être correctement préparée.

Lynn prit la brochure et remercia d'un hochement de tête l'infirmière, avant de partir s'installer quelques instants sur les canapés pour lire le prospectus, vaguement intéressée.

Jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas perdue un seul combat, cela devait vouloir dire qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Un peu d'entraînement supplémentaire serait toutefois probablement le bienvenu avant d'attaquer l'arène, étant donné qu'elle ignorait à quel point le champion était fort, mais elle était certaine que tout irait bien. Fauve était certes encore un peu faiblard, mais Gustave était fort et Corniaud se débrouillait très bien aussi.

Comme les portes automatiques du hall s'ouvraient de nouveau et que Lynn jetait un coup d'œil, elle sourit en reconnaissait la touffe de cheveux noirs qui s'avançait vers le comptoir pour réclamer les services d'une infirmière.

S'approchant par derrière, elle s'accouda au comptoir tandis que son vis-à-vis se tournait vers elle.

- Comme on se retrouve, Cheren.

- Salut Lynn, lui répondit l'autre sur le même ton. Tu viens d'arriver ?

- A l'instant oui, souffla-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle se recula légèrement lorsque l'infirmière revint redonner les pokéballs au jeune homme.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua qu'il n'en avait que deux, contrairement à elle, mais ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. Se mêler des affaires des autres, ce n'était pas son genre. Et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu aussi.

Ses balls récupérées, les deux comparses allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin pour discuter. Apparemment, Cheren avait réussi à rallier Ogoesse la nuit dernière, tard toutefois et s'était levé tôt pour entraîner ses pokémons, en dresseur assidu et acharné qu'il est. Il semblait satisfait de son sort.

L'avantage au moins avec lui, se rendit compte Lynn, c'est que Cheren n'était pas un adepte des discutions futiles, se concentrant sur l'essentiel et ne tournant pas des heures autour du pot.

Il lui expliqua toutefois brièvement avoir reçu un appel de Bianca disant qu'elle se mettait en route, se plaignant de son amie d'enfance et sa manie de toujours aller à son rythme qui était, il faut l'avouer, plutôt lent. Ils se turent quelques minutes, savourant le silence calme du Centre.

- Tu n'as pas oublié le duel que tu me dois j'espère ? demanda soudain le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

Pour toute réponse, Lynn dégaina une pokéball.

* * *

Un léger tintement de carillon retentit tandis que la lourde porte de bois s'écartait dans un gémissement, annonçant la venue d'un client au Gym Café.

Lynn franchit le seuil de la porte dans un mouvement hésitant, se demandant quelques secondes si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroit. Pourtant Cheren et le professeur de l'école des dresseurs lui avaient chacun leur tour assuré que l'arène d'Ogoesse se trouvait bel et bien ici, entre ces murs.

De plus les grandes lettres peintes à l'extérieur du bâtiment sur la pancarte ne pouvaient mentir. C'était donc bel et bien le Gym Café. Néanmoins, c'était loin d'être comme elle se l'était imaginé.

Dans ses quelques souvenirs de l'arène de Frimapic, il n'y avait ni tables avec napperons, ni serveuses habillées en soubrettes et servant le thé dans des tasses en porcelaine ! Arène et restaurant … Décidément, Unys différait sur bien des points de sa froide Sinnoh natale et pas seulement en termes de climat ou d'espèces de pokémons.

La jeune fille s'avança, effleurant du bout des doigts les pokéballs à sa ceinture.

Elle s'était entraînée toute l'après-midi précédente, tout d'abord en compagnie de Cheren qu'elle avait battu sans trop de peine dans un match amical ; elle eut un vague sourire en se souvenant de l'air déçu, mais rapidement caché de son adversaire et ami. Ils avaient ensuite été ensemble à l'école des dresseurs, Cheren l'abandonnant devant quelques livres qu'elle avait consultés d'un œil vaguement intéressé, la théorie n'ayant jamais été son fort.

Plus tard elle était partie faire un tour aux abords des Vestiges du Rêve, sorte de ruines d'une ancienne construction d'usine abandonnée il y a de cela des années et entourée d'un solide grillage empêchant les curieux de s'y aventurer.

Elle était prête. Gustave était plus en forme que jamais et Corniaud donnerait tout ce qu'il a si elle le lui demandait. Elle était prête. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle allait gagner, c'était certain.

_Attends un peu de voir, résidu de paternel !_

Néanmoins, elle était tout de même heureuse de ne pas avoir croisé Cheren dans les couloirs du Centre Pokémon ce matin, ayant eu peur qu'il lui propose d'aller à l'arène ensemble. Bien qu'elle apprécie le jeune homme pour son calme, elle préférait tout de même être seule pour subir cette épreuve.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers le comptoir d'accueil, où une serveuse croulant sous la dentelle l'attendait.

- Bonjour, bienvenue au Gym Café ! Une table pour une personne ? demanda cette dernière, prenant déjà une carte du menu entre ses mains.

- Euh non, en fait ce serait pour un combat d'arène, la corrigea Lynn.

Le visage de la serveuse s'illumina, d'étonnement d'abord, puis elle reposa aussitôt la carte sur le comptoir, s'avançant vers la jeune fille avec un sourire tout à fait professionnel.

- Oh un combat ? Très bien ! Je crois que le champion est disponible justement, attendez que je vérifie le registre. Donnez-moi votre carte de dresseur s'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-elle en se glissant derrière le comptoir pour tapoter sur son ordinateur. Votre nom ?

- Lynn Adams.

Elle lui tendit le petit bout de papier plastifié qui permettait de certifier sa condition de dresseuse habilitée par le Conseil et patienta quelques secondes, le temps pour la serveuse de prendre son téléphone et d'annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau challenger souhaitant relever le défi de l'arène.

La tension montait lentement à l'intérieur de la concernée et elle sentait son ventre se contracter sous l'angoisse de la première fois.

- C'est bon, fit la serveuse en raccrochant, vous pouvez passer tout de suite. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Les deux femmes traversèrent la salle du restaurant, se dirigeant vers deux lourdes portes situé au fond de la pièce et au-dessus desquelles des lettres rouges annonçaient 'arène'.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et la serveuse s'écarta en lui soufflant bonne chance, lui faisant signe de s'avancer. Lynn se retint à temps de déglutir d'angoisse et s'engagea vers la zone de combat.

La pièce était vaste et un terrain en terre délimité par des lignes blanches se trouvait au centre. Quelques tribunes se situaient dans le coin à droite et deux estrades, chacune à un bout du terrain et juste assez grande pour accueillir une seule personne, attendaient que les adversaires prennent place.

Trois jeunes gens, semblant plus vieux qu'elle de seulement quelques années et abordant tous une couleur de cheveux fort originale et un léger air de famille, se trouvaient face à elle et semblaient l'attendre puisqu'ils sourirent doucement en la voyant s'avancer. Un quatrième homme à la bedaine débordante et en tenue d'arbitre se tenait un peu en retrait.

Le trio atypique portait chacun une tenue de serveur impeccable et certainement digne d'un restaurant chic, avec chemise blanche immaculée et boutons de manchettes. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui avait des cheveux verts qui lui rappelaient d'ailleurs méchamment ce fameux N, fit un pas à rencontre et lui adressa une courbette digne d'un gentleman en guise de salut.

Lynn, intimidée et ne sachant que faire, se contenta de grimacer un vague sourire. Heureusement, le jeune homme n'en tient pas compte, son visage doux exprimant la compréhension face aux légères inquiétudes de la jeune fille. Des gens comme elle, il devait en voir défiler des dizaines.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Adams. Ravi de vous accueillir ici, au Gym Café d'Ogoesse. Je suis Rachid, l'un des trois champions et voici mes deux frères Noa et Chili. Pourrais-je savoir, quel pokémon as-tu reçu au laboratoire du professeur Keteleeria ? demanda-t-il, passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans prévenir.

- C'était un gruikui, répondit-elle sans comprendre quel intérêt cette information pouvait avoir.

Elle ne comprenait pas de plus pourquoi il y avait là trois champions et non un seul, comme il est pourtant de coutume. Est-ce que ce serait ainsi dans chacune des arènes de la région, ou bien n'était-ce là qu'une excentricité propre aux trois frères ? Elle aurait dû plus se renseigner à l'école des dresseurs, au lieu de faire son arrogante suffisante.

Rachid hocha la tête et se recula d'un pas, s'effaçant pour laisser ses deux frères le rejoindre et se présenter.

- Ah bien ! Donc ce sera Noa que tu affronteras.

- Veinard va ! s'exclama celui aux cheveux rouges comme la braise, en donnant une accolade au dernier de la fratrie.

Lynn se tourna vers le fameux Noa, qui s'inclina pour la saluer à son tour.

Il avait des cheveux bleus soigneusement peignés et semblait être plus calme que celui aux cheveux rouges en pétards, qui devait être Chili. Toutefois, ses traits de visage exprimaient moins de douceur que ceux de Rachid, qui avait un air presque rêveur et étonnamment doux pour quelqu'un qui est censé vous empêcher de remporter le badge de l'arène.

Les deux autres, n'étant plus concernés par l'affaire de ce combat, s'écartèrent et décidèrent de se rendre dans les tribunes pour assister à la confrontation entre la jeune fille et leur frère.

Ce dernier s'approcha de sa future adversaire, qui n'en menait guère large, il fallait l'avouer.

- Bien, Lynn. Premièrement, connais-tu le principe et les règles des combats officiels de la Ligue ?

- Vaguement, répondit-elle, évasive.

Elle se serait frappée la tête contre les murs pour cela d'ailleurs.

Le peu qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ici à Unys, on pratiquait le combat pokémon comme un sport populaire et très versé dans la violence dans lesquels les créatures s'affrontaient jusqu'à la mort le plus souvent, ce qui était tout particulièrement apprécié du public.

Curieusement d'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun spectateur dans l'arène. Pourtant, elle avait crût comprendre que les matchs se déroulaient toujours à des horaires précises, cela afin que les visiteurs puissent y assister. Avec les combats d'arènes, c'était tout un système qui dépendait de ces spectacles violents, tel que les paris et autres jeux d'argents, mais aussi le commerce de pokémons et celui d'objets et drogues en tout genre visant à améliorer leurs capacités.

Semblant avoir deviné ce qui la tracassait, Noa enchaîna rapidement :

- Ogoesse étant la première arène, son système est légèrement différent, afin de permettre au challenger qui débute de s'acclimater à l'ambiance du combat avant d'être lâché face au public pour son prochain badge. Les règles sont simples : deux pokémons chacun, le dernier debout est déclaré vainqueur. Si tu bats mes pokémons, je te remettrais le badge de notre arène. Compris ?

La jeune fille hocha vaguement la tête, incapable de réaliser ce qui allait réellement se passer durant ce combat. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre à nouveau et s'efforça de se calmer. Tout irait bien. Ni Gustave ni Corniaud n'allaient mourir, c'était parfaitement ridicule.

Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Chili.

- Les _death matchs_, il n'y a rien de plus incroyable tu verras. C'est une sensation unique au monde. Tout ou rien, jusqu'au dernier souffle ! Tu comprendras ce que veux dire si tu réussi à battre Noa.

- Arrête ça Chili ! lui intima Rachid, le faisant taire d'un regard sévère.

Lynn décida de les ignorer tous les deux et se dirigea vers son estrade, tandis que son adversaire faisait de même. Elle était à seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du terrain, mais cela lui laissait une bonne vue d'ensemble ainsi, l'estrade lui permettant d'englober de son regard à la fois le terrain et les tribunes.

- Normalement, on doit lancer le défi au champion de vive voix, l'informa Noa depuis sa place. C'est plus … solennel.

- Même si c'est surtout pour le show … marmonna Chili dans son coin.

Sa gorge se noua à cause du stress et elle priait pour que son estomac ne se décide à rendre son repas d'hier soir maintenant. Elle était tellement nerveuse que c'est à peine si elle avait pût avaler quelque chose ce matin.

La jeune fille prit une inspiration, essayant d'oublier les battements rythmés de son cœur, et saisit sa première ball.

- Champion Noa … Je vous défie jusqu'à la mort !

- Et j'accepte ce défi, répondit ce dernier.

Noa tendit la main vers un chariot empli de pokéballs près de lui, attrapa la première du lot et la lança en avant. Un ponchiot atterrit sur le terrain.

_C'est parti,_ songea la native de Sinnoh en envoyant son propre pokémon au-devant de son adversaire.

Gustave gratta le sol de son antérieur, visiblement excité et comprenant que l'enjeu de cette bataille était bien plus important que leurs petites confrontations contre des dresseurs anonymes. C'était leur place sur le podium qui se jouait ici et par conséquent, leur avenir.

- Charge.

Noa décida de prendre les choses en main et prit Lynn de vitesse en voyant que cette dernière ne se décidait pas à engager le combat.

Le ponchiot, clairement dressé uniquement dans le but de se battre jusqu'à sa mort, bondit. Sa mâchoire claqua dans le vide alors que Gus s'écartait pour éviter son coup de crocs, se faisant toutefois bousculer par le chien qui en profita pour lui donner un coup de tête. Les pattes dérapèrent dans le sable, le corps se contorsionna pour garder son équilibre.

Lynn se donna une claque mentale et se reprit, lança ses ordres.

- Flammèche !

Gustave gonfla sa poitrine, crachant braises puis flammes de petite envergure par son groin brûlant.

Le ponchiot poussa un couinement de douleur lorsque la brûlure des flammes se fit ressentir, se roulant par réflexe dans le sable de l'arène pour tenter de calmer le mal de ses blessures. Lorsqu'il se redressa, son poil crémeux carbonisé était devenu presque roux et une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air.

Instinctivement, comme si quelque chose au fond de ses entrailles le lui hurlait et ébranlait tout son être, Lynn sût que sa chance était là.

- Maintenant Gustave, charge ! Cria-t-elle après le gruikui, qui s'ébranla.

Il fonça vers son adversaire, le frappant de toutes ses forces en broyant son crâne contre celui du ponchiot. Celui-ci recula, gémissant de nouveau. Gustave alternait les attaques ; crachant des flammes par le groin qui infligeaient de terribles brûlures au ponchiot et le bousculant de plein fouet aussitôt après, sans laisser de répit à son adversaire qui ployait sous les coups.

Finalement, le ponchiot s'écroula, épuisé, sur le flanc. Sa respiration était lente et son poil roussi de toutes parts par les flammes du gruikui.

Gustave eut alors un léger mouvement d'hésitation et, en pokémon domestique bien dressé, attendit sagement l'ordre de sa dresseuse qui lui donnerait l'autorisation pour l'achever. Mais cet ordre ne vint jamais.

Il grogna, trépignant sur place sans savoir ce qu'il était censé faire et se tourna vers Lynn. La jeune fille était pétrifiée et d'une pâleur effroyable.

Noa hocha la tête, le regard sévère mais compréhensif, rappelant le pokémon incapable de se relever dans sa pokéball. Il en attrapa aussitôt une suivante, tandis que l'arbitre déclarait la défaite du ponchiot et accordait la première manche à la challenger.

Un flotajou apparût sur le terrain, sorte de petit singe bleu. Lynn, se reprenant finalement en voyant cette apparition nouvelle, consulta son pokédex, qu'elle commençait à savoir manipuler correctement. Elle pointa l'appareil sur le macaque. Un pokémon eau.

De la même manière que précédemment, l'évidence lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux, mécanique. Beaucoup trop dangereux pour Gus, hors de question qu'il combatte. Elle décida donc de rappeler son pokémon à son tour, omettant au passage de le féliciter pour sa victoire.

Corniaud fit alors son entrée, joyeux comme à son habitude et flairant le sol de ce nouvel environnement qui lui était inconnu.

- C-Concentre-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, lui rappela sa dresseuse en désignant le flotajou, se détestant pour avoir balbutié.

Corniaud eut un instant d'étonnement, puis se reprit et montra les crocs au pokémon adverse, prenant une position d'intimidation. Noa sourit de satisfaction et donna l'ordre à son pokémon d'attaquer.

Lynn n'eut pas le temps de dire à son ponchiot d'esquiver qu'un puissant torrent d'eau frappa son pokémon. Il tenta de résister, mais la pression de l'eau était bien trop forte et ses pattes glissèrent sans le moindre effort tandis que le jet l'envoyait valser quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune fille retint un cri en voyant cela, ébahie par la puissance d'une simple attaque pistolet à o.

Heureusement, cette première attaque n'était pas suffisante pour se débarrasser de Corniaud. Le ponchiot se releva, s'ébrouant et aspergeant de gouttelettes les alentours avant d'attaquer de lui-même.

Il se rua, plein de vigueur, sur le flotajou, dévoilant ses canines et celles-ci se refermèrent sur une des pattes avant du pokémon adverse. Le flotajou poussa un cri de souffrance et, fusillant son opposant du regard, lui administra un coup de griffe en plein sur la tête.

Le sang gicla de la plaie ouverte, juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Des gouttes vinrent éclabousser le sable de l'arène.

Corniaud gronda plus fort et les pokémons se livrèrent à un échange de coups, chacun visant un organe vital de l'autre. Les crocs de Corniaud cherchaient désespérément à atteindre la gorge tandis que le flotajou visait les yeux pour tenter d'éborgner son adversaire.

- Flotajou, attaque pistolet à o, lança Noa, quelque peu sec.

Le flotajou, contraint d'obéir à son dresseur, se recula donc pour lancer son attaque, gonflant ses joues. Les pattes de Corniaud faillirent céder. Lynn cria.

- Corniaud, bouge-toi !

Sentant la vigueur et la force revenir soudain en lui en entendant la voix de l'humaine qu'il aimait tant et qui l'avait sauvé, le ponchiot prit fermement appui sur ses pattes et bondit en avant.

Sa mâchoire se referma promptement sur la gorge du flotajou avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'attaquer. Ce dernier se figea dans un mouvement brusque, comprenant que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Il y eut une seconde de silence tandis que la poitrine du flotajou se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration hachée, comme si Corniaud savourait sa victoire prochaine et ce sentiment si particulier d'avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur un être.

Puis il tira d'un coup sec.

Il y eut un horrible craquement qui retentit dans le silence presque religieux de l'arène et le corps du flotajou fut secoué d'un dernier soubresaut, avant de retomber mollement, sans vie. Des flots de sang s'écoulaient de son cou brisé net et Corniaud relâcha sa prise.

Il renifla un instant le flotajou étalé au sol, s'assurant qu'il était bien mort et ne bougerait plus. Puis, il poussa un jappement joyeux, redevant la créature innocente et joviale que Lynn connaissait si bien.

Il trottina vers sa dresseuse, plissant un œil à cause de la blessure qui saignait encore sur son front et s'arrêta devant le manque de réaction de Lynn, l'interrogeant d'un doux aboiement tout en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il aurait été adorable sans tout ce sang.

En face, Noa eut l'air satisfait et descendit de son estrade. Un homme en uniforme de technicien arriva avec un balai et une poubelle pour récupérer le cadavre du flotajou et ratisser le sable tâché de rouge.

- Félicitations, challenger Lynn. Tu as gagné.

Immobile, le teint blême et les lèvres tremblotantes, Lynn se laissa lentement glissa au sol, ses jambes ne tenant plus. Son corps entier vacilla et menaçait de s'éparpiller tout aussi simplement que le flotajou.

C'était ça … c'était cela que signifiait les matchs à mort.

Son pokémon avait tué. Elle avait tué un pokémon. Des larmes d'épuisement et de tensions perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, elle qui pourtant refusait d'ordinaire de se laisser dominer par les émotions. L'écœurement déferla contre sa langue, se répandant lentement dans sa gorge et son ventre comme un poison mortel.

C'était horrible, elle avait l'impression que ses intestins se retournaient en elle et qu'elle allait vomir ses tripes. Des spasmes nausées lui secouèrent l'estomac, mais elle se retint de vomir à temps.

Et Corniaud, si content, si fier, avec tout ce sang sur lui … et le flotajou, inerte comme une poupée de chiffon avec son cou brisé … c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. C'était trop dur, qui pouvait décemment regarder ce spectacle morbide et l'apprécier ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle redressa la tête. À travers ses larmes, elle distingua le visage conciliant et peiné de Rachid.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui monter qu'il comprenait sa réaction. Noa et Chili les rejoignirent, le rouge s'abstenant de faire un commentaire suite aux coups d'œil sévères de ses frères. Noa lui tendit le badge de l'arène d'Ogoesse sans un sourire, mais avec un regard plus doux.

- Tu sais, c'est normal de réagir comme cela la première fois. Tu comprends pourquoi les spectateurs ne viennent pas ici maintenant ? C'est forcément difficile. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne peut ne pas réagir face à cela. Même nous n'apprécions guère de voir des pokémons mourir. Mais c'est le jeu.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête en écoutant les explications de Rachid tandis que ce dernier lui frottait gentiment le dos pour la réconforter, se sentant comme dans un état vaguement comateux.

Un aboiement lui fit tourner la tête et elle croisa le regard quémandeur de Corniaud. Il saignait toujours, il avait besoin de soins.

Avec des gestes presque mécaniques, elle le rappela sans un mot dans sa pokéball. Noa lui présenta la ball qui contenait auparavant son flotajou, laquelle avait pris une teinte noire de nuit sans lune affreusement triste.

- Lorsque les pokéballs deviennent noires, cela signifie que le pokémon est mort. Le ponchiot de tout à l'heure ne l'est pas encore, mais il succombera peut-être à ses brûlures cette nuit. On verra bien.

- C'est ça, la cruauté sordide des combats, ajouta Chili en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, presque détaché en disant cela.

Lynn ne répondit pas. Cruauté sordide … oui c'était bien le mot.

Après avoir vécu pareille expérience, pouvait-elle seulement continuer dans cette voie ? Ce n'était plus seulement une question de gagner de l'argent facile et de retrouver son père. Désormais, elle savait que la carrière de dresseur impliquait de se salir les mains avec le sang de ses adversaires.

Sa route finira jalonnée de cadavres en poursuivant dans cette voie … est-ce que retrouver un vulgaire homme, dont elle avait pourtant réussit à se passer pendant presque dix-huit ans, valait vraiment la peine de se souiller jusqu'au plus profond de son être ?

- Tu as bien réagi aujourd'hui. Maintenant, tout dépends de toi, lui souffla Rachid en la raccompagnant vers la sortie.

* * *

Fauve échangea un regard avec Gustave, interrogeant ce dernier.

- _Alors, elle compte rester combien de temps comme ça exactement ? Et puis j'ai faim moi ! Et ça fait presque deux levers de Soleil qu'on est ici._

Le gruikui ne répondit pas, l'ignorant et se contenta de se pelotonner plus près contre le ventre de sa dresseuse. Fauve siffla avec agacement contre lui, sans obtenir davantage de réactions pour autant.

- _Tsss, vous êtes vraiment des incapables, tous._

- _Tais-toi_, intima finalement le Gruikui en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil en biais.

Le chacripan finit par se détourner dédaigneusement et sauta souplement pour venir se percher sur le rebord de la petite lucarne qui donnait sur le sol de la rue, faisant soigneusement sa toilette pour la énième fois.

Cela faisait des heures que le jour était levé, et pourtant Lynn n'avait pas quitté sa chambre du Centre Pokémon depuis son réveil. Elle restait là, allongée sur le matelas dur du lit superposé qu'elle avait rejoint aussitôt sortie de l'arène et ressassant ses souvenirs du combat contre Noa dans son esprit, inlassablement.

Couché au sol, la tête soigneusement enturbannée par l'infirmière dans des bandages, Corniaud guettait également une réaction de la part de sa maîtresse, presque désespéré de la voir aussi inactive.

Elle l'avait repoussée sans entrain lorsque, ce matin même, il l'avait léché comme à son habitude pour la réveiller, alors que d'ordinaire elle détestait ça et s'énervait toujours quand il le faisait. Clairement, Lynn n'était pas dans son état normal et il lui semblait que c'était sa faute.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal durant ce combat ? Rien pourtant. Il avait gagné, elle aurait dû être heureuse et fière de lui.

Corniaud, entendant dans son dos le ricanement méprisant du chacripan, se renfrogna, lui adressant un bref grognement pour lui dire de se taire.

- _Ridicule. Ce qu'elle a, ta si précieuse humaine, c'est qu'elle est faible d'esprit, simplement. Moi qui pensais qu'elle tiendrait mieux que ça, j'avoue que je suis plutôt déçu …_

- _Chacripan. Je t'ai dit de te taire_, gronda Gustave depuis sa place.

Heureusement, Fauve eut la décence de ne rien ajouter, visiblement préoccupé, malgré son sarcasme et ses piques, par l'état de leur dresseuse commune. Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par la respiration légère et presque imperceptible des quatre occupants.

Lynn poussa un énième soupir, se sentant vide.

Elle avait passé une nuit blanche, incapable de se décider sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait à peine touché à son repas d'hier soir, se congédiant de Cheren qui avait tenté de l'interroger au début, avant de finalement renoncer pour la laisser tranquille.

Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour se permettre d'insister, malgré l'allure de zombie de la jeune fille qu'il fréquentait tout de même depuis leur départ de Renouet. Et il n'était pas comme Bianca, à aller de but en blanc mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Aussi l'avait-il laissé après avoir insisté une ou deux fois, sans le moindre succès. La Adams n'avait pas envie de lui parler de toutes manières, ni à lui ni à personne d'ailleurs.

Lynn ravala sa salive, sentant sa gorge sèche. Sinnoh lui manquait.

Elle se rendait finalement compte de la folie de ses actes. Partir, toute seule, sans repère ni informations à part le fait que son père était membre de la ligue d'Unys. Pas même de nom, aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemble … rien. Et elle s'était jetée dans l'inconnu sans avoir la moindre idée d'où elle mettait les pieds.

C'était stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici, à jouer les dresseuses en apprentissage ? Elle aurait dû être à Frimapic, avec Gladys, à se plaindre de son amie championne qui passait trop de temps à entraîner ses pokémons, pour qu'elles aillent ensuite déguster un grog chaud dans la taverne de leur petite ville perdue au fin fond des montagnes.

Lynn songea à Sinnoh, ses pensées s'envolèrent. Elle n'avait jamais assistée à des matchs d'arènes avant, juste des entraînements auxquelles elle était traînée de force par son amie qui avait soi-disant besoin de ses encouragements.

Est-ce que là-bas aussi, c'était des combats à mort, violents et sanguinaires ? Est-ce que Gladys vivait ce genre de choses au quotidien dans son arène de glace ? Elle n'en avait pourtant jamais parlé. À moins que ce ne soit nulle part ailleurs aussi cruel qu'ici. À part la contrée perdue de Rhode peut-être, mais Rhode c'était la sauvagerie à l'état brute.

La jeune fille se passa une main sur le visage. Elle en avait assez. Assez de réfléchir, de chercher une solution. Elle eut subitement l'envie de sortir, de voir le soleil et de sentir le vent jouer dans ses cheveux.

De l'air. Elle avait besoin d'air. Maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle se redressa brusquement, renversant Gustave dans son mouvement. Le cochon de feu sursauta et se remit sur ses pattes, avant de lever les yeux vers sa dresseuse, l'interrogeant d'un grognement empli de douceur.

Assise les deux jambes en dehors du lit et les couvertures dispersées, Lynn se figea dans son mouvement. Elle fixa de ses yeux grand ouverts son pokémon, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Gus … souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Le gruikui frotta son groin contre sa main avec douceur.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait qu'elle soit bouleversée, qu'elle se sente complètement perdue et plongée dans l'incertitude. Mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Jamais. Son rôle était simplement de rester à ses côtés.

Lynn réalisa à cet instant qu'à partir du moment où elle s'était laissée tomber sur son lit, Gustave ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était resté couché près d'elle, lui procurant son soutien comme il le pouvait. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la tête du petit cochon. Une vague de sympathie à l'égard de cet être l'envahit.

- Alors toi, tu t'en fiches ? Si je faisais une erreur, une seule, tu pourrais mourir tu sais. N'importe quand. T'es prêt à tenter le coup malgré tout ?

Elle voulait savoir.

Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de ce que les combats impliquaient pour ses pokémons, elle devait savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'ils risquaient sa vie pour elle et même si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, elle voulait les entendre le dire.

Qu'ils étaient prêts à aller jusqu'au bout, avec elle. Même s'ils étaient forcés de s'arrêter en cours de route.

- Gruikui !

Gustave grogna dans un signe d'assentiment, ne prenant la peine de réfléchir aux paroles de sa dresseuse. Corniaud aboya pour approuver à son tour et Fauve se contenta de faire son drôle de sourire en coin, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Lynn sourit faiblement à son tour, caressant doucement le gruikui, appréciant le contact de sa peau molle sous ses doigts. Puisqu'ils étaient tous d'accords, alors elle tenterait le coup. Elle allait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, même si pour cela le sang devra couler à flots.

Ragaillardie grâce au soutient de ses pokémons, Lynn se décida finalement à se lever et s'habilla rapidement d'un jean serré couleur lie de vin et d'un simple sous-pull noir.

Elle fit un petit détour par la salle de bain du Centre au passage, s'éclaboussant le visage et grimaçant de dépit devant ses cernes profondes et son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Tant pis pour sa mauvaise mine. Lynn réunit ensuite ses cheveux en un chignon vulgaire et trop lâche, simplement pour éviter d'avoir des mèches devant les yeux.

- J'ai l'air d'un zombie … Va bientôt me falloir des crèmes antirides comme pour les vielles, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle avait besoin de sortir, l'air frais lui manquait et l'espace trop réduit de la chambre lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Et puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim, subitement.

La jeune fille prit le chemin de la cantine du Centre Pokémon puis, se ravissant, décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de l'arène. Après tout, c'était un restaurant non ? Et avec la belle somme d'argent que son combat lui avait rapporté, elle pouvait bien s'offrir cela. Mais surtout, il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Pour affirmer sa résolution, s'assurer qu'elle était capable de tenir le coup. Les regarder dans les yeux, une dernière fois.

Fort de sa décision, elle quitta le bâtiment, savourant le doux vent frais annonciateur de l'arrivée imminente du printemps contre son visage.

Il faisait bon, les températures étaient remontées et les dernières neiges avaient complètement fondues. L'estomac de Lynn gronda et la jeune fille se dirigea vers le Gym Café d'un pas vif. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus l'estomac noué comme la dernière fois.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le cœur moins serré que la dernière fois bien qu'elle eu un mouvement d'hésitation. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle croise les trois frères de toutes manières, ils avaient sûrement d'autres combats à livrer contre de nouveaux challengers.

La serveuse de la dernière fois vint l'accueillir, légèrement surprise puis se détendant en apprenant que c'était pour manger. Elle la fit asseoir à une table et lui laissa quelques minutes pour faire son choix. Lynn se décida finalement pour un plat de riz accompagnée d'un steak de frison et tandis qu'elle patientait, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la salle.

Il y avait pas mal de monde, signe que le restaurant était correct et populaire. Elle aurait bien voulu faire sortir ses pokémons pour les avoir près d'elle, mais ils étaient interdits dans la salle de restauration. Sûrement à cause de l'hygiène et de bonnes odeurs de nourriture qui s'échappaient de la cuisine.

Son plat arriva et Lynn se concentra dessus, savourant la viande tendre et la savoureuse sauce aux baies. C'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait du frison, d'ordinaire elle avait plus l'habitude de la viande de tauros, lesquels étaient importés dans sa région natale depuis Kanto.

- Faudra que je rachète à manger pour les trois autres aussi, fit-elle, réfléchissant à haute-voix. Corniaud mange comme quatre.

Occupée à finir son repas, Lynn ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la silhouette pourtant familière qui s'était stoppée devant sa table. C'est en entendant un reniflement qu'elle consentit à lever les yeux, agacée d'être ainsi dérangée.

Sa rancœur retomba aussitôt lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux brouillés de larmes de Bianca. Malgré elle, l'inquiétude la gagna.

- Bianca ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Jusqu'ici, la jeune fugueuse lui avait toujours montré un visage enjoué et plein de vie qui avait le don de profondément l'agacer.

Mais là, ses traits tordus dans une grimace de chagrin et ses yeux rouges changeaient complètement. On aurait dit une autre personne. Sa vipélierre n'était même pas avec elle, alors qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé la blonde, le serpent d'herbe était sur son épaule.

- L … Lynn … Oh Lynn c'est ho-horrible ! sanglota la blonde.

Elle se précipita aussitôt dans les bras de son amie pour s'y réfugier, s'accrochant à elle et mouillant son haut de larmes.

Ne sachant comment réagir dans ce genre de cas, la rousse se fit violence pour ne pas repousser Bianca comme elle l'aurait fait d'ordinaire. Elle était peut-être nulle pour ce genre de choses, mais pas aveugle à ce point. La jeune fille semblait réellement bouleversée et avait besoin de réconfort.

Soudain, Lynn comprit. Une lueur de tristesse et de remords passa brièvement dans son regard tandis que, maladroitement, elle frottait avec autant de douceur possible le dos de la blonde qui s'était blottit contre elle en hoquetant.

- Oh Bianca, tu as été à l'arène.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation. Sa vis-à-vis hocha douloureusement la tête à plusieurs reprises, répétant sans cesse combien c'était horrible et affreux.

Les clients dans le restaurant les regardaient de travers, intrigués ou bien gênés de cette scène qu'elles leur offraient. Lynn jeta un dernier coup d'œil déçu à son assiette qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. Puis, décidant qu'elle devait s'occuper de calmer la blonde, elle laissa l'argent sur la table et fit un signe à la serveuse qui hocha la tête, compréhensive.

Les deux dresseuses sortirent, s'asseyant sur les marches du perron devant l'entrée du Gym Café. Lynn laissa sans rien dire Bianca s'accrocher à son bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Les larmes de la jolie blonde se tarirent peu à peu, laissant place à quelques hoquets épuisés. Lynn se sentait légèrement mal-à-l'aise, peu habituée à se retrouver dans cette position.

- Tu as perdu un pokémon ? osa-t-elle finalement demandée, incapable de supporter les sanglots de la blonde.

Bianca secoua négativement la tête. Au moins, c'était déjà cela.

Sa réaction était toutefois à prévoir. Si même elle, Lynn, avait versé des larmes, c'était évident qu'une personne sensible et naïve comme Bianca serait effondrée. Le choc psychologique était trop violent à supporter.

Lynn attendit que son amie se calme complètement. La blonde finit par cesser de renifler et se moucha, se frottant les yeux. Elle réussit à esquisser un faible sourire, bien différent de ses grandes grimaces éclatantes auxquelles elle avait habitué la rousse. Cette dernière détourna le regard, gênée de voir cette sorte de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Bianca ; quand elle se sera remise, elle allait la coller plus que jamais, c'était sûr.

- Merci Lynn. Je … c'est dur. À mort je veux dire, c'est trop dur … murmura la petite blonde d'une voix encore tremblante. Oh mon dieu, quand je repense à tout ça …

- C'est la cruauté sordide des combats, répondit simplement Lynn, se remémorant les paroles de Chili.

Bianca redressa vivement la tête, haussant la voix.

- Et tu acceptes ça toi ?! C'est monstrueux comme pratiques !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Non. Personne ne pouvait accepter décemment ce genre de choses. Personne ne pouvait choisir ainsi la mort sans ressentir le moindre déchirement en soi.

Néanmoins, elle avait pris sa décision. Oui c'était cruel, oui c'était horrible et oui, c'était particulièrement dur. Mais elle continuerait malgré tout. Elle n'abandonnerait pas pour le moment. Pas avant d'avoir tout donné. Elle refusait de laisser tomber comme ça, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour venir jusqu'ici et devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Ce serait sinon comme une injure à sa mère, à ce long voyage depuis Sinnoh pour parvenir jusqu'ici et au professeur Keteleeria qui avait eu la bonté de lui faire confiance et de lui offrir un pokémon. Ce serait une insulte, un odieux affront que de renoncer maintenant alors que Gustave et les autres étaient prêts à continuer malgré les risques qui menaçaient directement leur vie.

Lynn observa la rue principale qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Des gens allaient et venaient, vivant leur quotidien comme chaque jour. Un enfant promenant un ponchiot passa près d'elles. Un homme en costume de travail se hâtait, probablement pour rentrer chez lui.

Ces gens aimaient les combats, sans avoir à faire le sale boulot. Ce n'était pas eux sur la scène, en train d'ordonner à son pokémon d'achever l'adversaire sans sourciller. Elle l'avait vécu elle, cette sensation si particulière, horrible et pourtant étrangement excitante lorsqu'on y réfléchit et qu'on est honnête.

Lynn ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Oui, elle continuerait, encore.

Et quand elle aura son père sous les yeux, elle lui donnera un bon coup de poing dans la tronche pour tout ça.

* * *

Premier combat d'arène ! C'est pas encore trop 'hard', attendez-vous à encore plus violent quand on avancera dans le jeu ! J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même *stresse*

A bientôt et laissez donc une review !


	5. Chapitre 04 : Trauma

Un grognement s'échappa de sous les couvertures alors que la montre vokit continuait de geindre, signalant un appel entrant. Une masse de cheveux emmêlés couleur fauve s'extirpa du sac de couchage, jetant un coup d'œil endormi à l'écran lumineux. Huit heures du matin.

La jeune fille fit la grimace. Trop tôt, d'autant qu'elle avait passée la soirée à boire de la bière de mauvaise qualité en écoutant les malheurs d'une Bianca ivre pour la première fois de sa vie – elle-même n'avait encore jamais touché à l'alcool, du moins de cette manière, jusqu'à présent. Cheren les avait même accompagné, mais il tenait encore plus mal l'alcool que son amie d'enfance et s'était rapidement écroulé sur le lit adjacent à celui des filles.

Un rapide regard vers le lit de son ami lui appris par ailleurs que le jeune homme n'était pas là. Sûrement déjà parti s'entraîner ou reprendre la route, ce type était vraiment trop sérieux et acharné du travail.

Lynn gémit doucement. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien et sa bouche était pâteuse comme du vieux carton.

Plus jamais, se promit-elle en se doutant toutefois qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais une résolution pareille, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait goûté aux joies de la douce ivresse qui vous fait oublier vos soucis en un claquement de doigts. Lynn se redressa sur ses coudes.

Un bref coup d'œil vers le lit au-dessus du sien lui appris que Bianca dormait toujours, son pied dépassant du bord. Un doux ronflement lui parvenait même en bruit de fond, derrière la sonnerie de sa montre vokit.

La fille de Sinnoh soupira d'agacement et consentit finalement à prendre l'appel, simplement pour que le son strident cesse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne.

- Lynn ? C'est le professeur Keteleeria ! Comment tu vas jeune fille ? s'exclama une voix outrageusement enjouée par ce matin brumeux.

Le visage de la scientifique apparût sur l'écran miniature.

Lynn songea brièvement qu'elle devait certainement avoir une tête à faire peur, puis décida qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire et n'était pas en état de réfléchir à ce genre de choses.

- Professeur ? répéta-t-elle, encore la tête dans l'oreiller. Bien, enfin je crois. Je suis à Ogoesse, j'ai eu le badge de l'arène.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence tandis que Keteleeria fronçait les sourcils et perdait peu à peu son sourire, comme si elle cherchait à digérer comme elle le pouvait cette information.

La rousse se sentait doucement repartir avec délice vers les limbes du sommeil, quand la voix de sa vis-à-vis retentit de nouveau à travers l'appareil, la faisant légèrement sursauter et revenir vers le monde des vivants.

- Ah je vois … Lynn, ça va, tu tiens le choc ? Il serait tout à fait normal d'être bouleversée et de se sentir un peu …

- Non c'est bon. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et ça va, répondit la jeune fille, évitant délibérément de parler de Bianca, car de toutes manières ce que décidait la blonde n'était pas ses affaires.

- Bon, si tu es sûre de toi, je ne peux que te soutenir. Lynn, puisque tu es à Ogoesse, rends-moi un service. J'ai une amie de promotion de l'université, Oryse, elle m'a appelé hier en réclamant de l'aide pour quelque chose. Je voudrais que tu vois ce qu'elle veut et lui donne un coup de main si tu le peux. D'accord ?

Avait-elle franchement la tête du bon samaritain de base prêt à tout pour aider son prochain ? Il faut croire que oui. Lynn soupira.

Depuis qu'elle était Unys, le nombre de ses relations sociales avait explosé. D'abords le professeur, Bianca qui restait fermement accrochée à elle et même Cheren qui semblait lui porter un intérêt en tant que rivale pour la course à la Ligue Pokémon. Sans parler de ses trois compagnons à pattes.

Elle se voyait mal se passer désormais des coups de langue matinaux de Corniaud, du soutien et de petits grognements de Gustave et de Fauve, qui passait des heures perché sur son épaule ou à ronronner sur ses genoux.

Si on lui avait dit il y a un mois qu'elle crapahuterait sur les routes avec des pokémons et rendrait des services à des personnes qu'elle appréciait sincèrement – elle devait bien avouer que Keteleeria était une femme sympathique et qui l'avait bien aidée –, elle en aurait sûrement fait une syncope.

Elle hocha donc la tête pour confirmer à Keteleeria. Celle-ci retrouva son sourire.

- Ah formidable ! Passe voir Oryse pour les détails, elle habite au seize rue des peupliers. Bonne chance pour la suite Lynn !

Elle raccrocha et la chambre du Centre Pokémon se retrouva de nouveau plongée dans le noir. Lynn se laissa retomber contre son oreiller.

Elle n'avait pas gardé ses pokémons avec elle cette nuit et la présence de Gustave lui avait un peu manqué. Elle s'était habituée à ce que le porcelet chaud comme une bouillotte dorme blottit tout contre elle, cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Lynn aurait volontiers voulut pouvoir encore dormir un peu, histoire de ne pas ressembler à un zombie ambulant – sa tête faisait certainement peur à voir –, mais maintenant qu'elle était définitivement réveillée, impossible de refermer les yeux.

Ouvrant donc son sac de couchage, elle s'en extirpa avec quelques difficultés et attrapa à tâtons ses vêtements, se cognant contre le pied du lit au passage. Elle lâcha un juron à voix-basse, se massant ses orteils douloureux.

Le bruit caractéristique des draps qui frottent contre la peau murmura contre ses oreilles et elle se retourna.

- Hummm … Lynn ?

Bianca, le regard encore embué de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille sur son crâne, se pencha sur le bord de son lit superposé. Elle semblait aller mieux qu'hier, bien que, même sans lumières, Lynn pouvait distinguer quelques traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Ainsi que la marque rouge laissée par l'oreiller.

La blonde se frotta les yeux comme un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Lynn lui lança sa jupe longue et blanche comme la neige au visage et souffla, un peu rude comme à son habitude :

- Habille-toi, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Faire sortir de son lit Bianca sans qu'elle ne se casse la figure ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais finalement les deux jeunes filles parvinrent à rallier la salle de restauration du Centre sans trop de casses.

Il y a déjà quelques dresseurs attablés dans le self, certains ensemble ou bien seul dans leur coin. Quelques-uns étaient même accompagnés de leurs pokémons et beaucoup discutaient de stratégies de combat ou autres sujets ayant toutefois tous en commun leur spécialité ; les pokémons.

Un nanméoui, le sourire aux lèvres – en même temps, ces bestioles faisaient-elles jamais la tronche ? – et portant un tablier, allait et venait entre les tables tout en soutenant des plateaux remplis de croissants et de tasses de café, aidant les cuisiniers à faire le service.

Lynn partie s'asseoir à une table inoccupée, bien vite rejoint par une Bianca un peu plus réveillée, bien qu'elle ait mis son gilet à l'envers et que ses collants faisaient des plis.

- Ah j'ai tellement faim que je pourrai avaler un ronflex, s'exclama Bianca. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai mal au crâne comme ça …

- Sûrement les trois canettes de bière que tu as avalé presque cul-sec, ironisa la rousse.

Elles commandèrent un solide petit-déjeuner et surtout une grande cafetière de café bien noir pour se remettre de leur petite cuite d'hier et firent également sortir leurs pokémons pour les nourrir à leur tour.

La vipélierre de Bianca semblait toujours aussi arrogante et mille fois plus sérieuse que sa dresseuse, ce qui intérieurement faisait discrètement sourire Lynn. La blonde offrit quelques caresses à sa ponchiot, qu'elle avait vraisemblablement appelé Belle.

La rousse imita sa comparse, prenant d'autorité Fauve sur les genoux pour éviter que ce fichu voleur n'aille chiper dans les plats des autres dresseurs du self. Gustave se hissa sur le siège à côté d'elle, obtenant quelques caresses sur le crâne tandis que Corniaud tournait autour de la ponchiot de Bianca pour faire sa connaissance.

En voyant Fauve, la blonde se mit aussitôt à s'extasier devant la petite boule de poils de son amie. Le chacripan semblait d'ailleurs d'autant plus ravi de recevoir autant de compliments et s'amusait à battre lentement des paupières, minaudant comme une véritable diva.

- Aw il est trop adorable Lynn ! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu en attraper un, mais je me suis loupée j'ai trébuché sur Belle au moment de lancer ma ball, trop pas juste euh ! Cheren aussi en a attrapé un, mais il n'est pas aussi beau que Fauve !

- Lui fait pas trop de compliments, ça va lui monter à la tête, souffla la rousse en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à son chacripan.

Visiblement, elle allait mieux. Lynn se demanda toutefois si elle ne préférait pas la Bianca dépressive ; au moins elle ne l'abreuvait pas de paroles sans fin. Mais une Bianca muette, ça avait quelque chose de pas naturel.

Caressant Fauve machinalement et tâchant d'ignorer les griffes de ce dernier qui se plantaient dans sa cuisse tandis qu'il ronronnait bruyamment, Lynn se concentra pour ignorer les exclamations enthousiastes de la blonde qui observait les deux ponchiots en train de faire gentiment connaissance.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent à cet instant et le petit groupe se mit à dévorer sa pitance respective ; tartines beurrées et café pour les humaines et croquettes adaptées à la préférence de chacun pour les pokémons.

Au soulagement de la fille de Sinnoh, Bianca cessa de jouer les moulins à paroles le temps de manger. Elle appréciait la blonde qui s'était fait une place sans demander son avis dans sa vie, mais il ne fallait pas lui demander de supporter un babillage incessant pour autant.

Profitant que Bianca ait la bouche pleine et qu'ainsi elle ne puisse l'interrompre, Lynn lui expliqua qu'elle devait aller rendre visite à cette fameuse Oryse ; bien évidemment, l'autre insista pour venir aussi.

- Oh je t'en prie Lynn, laisse-moi t'accompagner ! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît euh ! supplia-t-elle en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- C'est bon tu peux venir, à condition que tu la boucles cinq minutes, finit par céder une Lynn à bout de nerfs.

- Oui ! Merci, merci, merci ! T'es génial Lynn !

- Bianca arrête de sautiller sur ton siège, on dirait une gamine de cinq ans.

Au moins comme ça, elle arrêterait de la harceler. Et puis ça pourrait leur permettre, à l'une comme à l'autre, de mettre entre parenthèses cette histoire d'arène, ne serait-ce que pour un petit moment.

Même si Lynn avait décidé de poursuivre sur cette voie, elle préférait repousser au maximum la date de son prochain combat, qui aurait lieu à la ville suivante.

Et cette fois-ci, comme le lui avait expliqué les trois frères, elle serait jetée en pâture à un public en délire qui réclamerait son lot de sang et de sauvagerie. Elle qui détestait attirer l'attention, elle allait être servi pour le coup. De ce fait, elle préférait éviter d'y penser tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les dresseuses récupérèrent leurs pokémons qui commençaient à s'agiter et quittèrent le Centre pour trouver la maison de madame Oryse.

Il leur fallut seulement quelques minutes pour trouver la demeure de l'amie de Keteleeria. Cette dernière vivait dans un immeuble en briques rouges, comme la majorité des constructions d'Ogoesse, au dernier étage. Sans ascenseur.

Pour la énième fois, Lynn se jura de ne plus jamais toucher à une goutte d'alcool.

Les deux jeunes filles s'annoncèrent à l'accueil et c'est une adolescente, avec des couettes enfantines et des lunettes carrées qui lui donnait un air de première de la classe, qui vint leur ouvrir la porte. Elle leur offrit un sourire amical.

- Ah, vous devez être les invitées de ma sœur ! Le professeur Keteleeria l'a appelé pour la prévenir et elle vous attends. Suivez-moi.

Lynn et Bianca s'engagèrent donc à sa suite. La jeune fille se nommait Boletta – « mais appelez-moi Bo', comme tout le monde », précisa-t-elle aussitôt – et elle avait tout juste quinze ans. Seulement, d'après ses explications complexes, c'était une sorte de petit génie de l'informatique qui travaillait déjà malgré son âge précoce en collaboration avec les concepteurs du système de stockage et de transfert de pokémons par ordinateur et téléporteur.

Fidèle à elle-même, Lynn ne décrocha pas un mot durant le court trajet, se contentant de petits hochements de tête, tandis que Bianca bavassait allègrement avec leur hôtesse.

Elles arrivèrent finalement au dernier étage et entrèrent dans une vaste pièce emplie de bureaux parsemés de papiers recouverts d'annotations en tout genre, d'ordinateurs et d'appareils électroniques qui faisaient des sons étranges. Un véritable atelier de scientifique.

Une femme d'une petite trentaine d'années, les cheveux noires et vêtue d'une blouse de scientifique ouverte sur un chemisier rose pâle, était assise devant une liasse de papiers noirs de calculs.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les nouvelles venues, et ne se retourna que suite à un raclement de gorge de sa cadette, l'air vaguement surprise. Une barrette en forme de fleur ornait ses cheveux sombres et lui donnait un petit air candide qui détonnait avec l'allure de femme scientifique sérieuse.

- Grande sœur, c'est la jeune fille envoyée par le professeur Keteleeria, Lynn. Et son amie Bianca, qui vient également de Renouet, l'informa Boletta en les désignant tour à tour.

- Oh ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer jeunes filles, vous me sauvez la vie si vous saviez ! Je suis ravie d'avoir deux paires de bras solides pour m'aider, s'exclama d'une voix douce la dénommée Oryse.

Boletta partit faire du thé et les quatre jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent bien vite à converser autour d'une tasse fumante, arôme bergamote.

Lynn se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle avait bien pût faire de si horrible pour mériter ça et, ayant sortit Fauve pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie, se concentra sur le matou qui s'était pelotonné sur ses genoux. Le chacripan s'amusait à faire ses griffes sur son jean et ses cuisses, ne se souciant nullement de lui trouer la peau au passage.

Pendant ce temps, Oryse parla tout d'abords de comment elle avait connu Keteleeria à l'université de sciences en pokémonologie, nostalgique de ses jeunes années. Mais son sujet de prédilection restait vraisemblablement ses recherches.

- Actuellement, j'étudie le métabolisme du sommeil chez les pokémons. Saviez-vous qu'ils rêvent même ? C'est tout bonnement fascinant …

Ce projet semblait lui tenir réellement à cœur vu la façon si passionnée qu'elle avait d'en parler. Bianca écoutait, attentive bien que ne comprenant probablement pas la moitié de ce que la scientifique lui racontait.

- Ma sœur est très talentueusement, affirma Boletta avec fierté. Les résultats de ses recherches sont attendus avec impatience.

Finalement, après avoir expliqué en long et large en quoi consistait son travail et avoir bu trois tasses de thé, Oryse en vint à ce qui amenaient les deux dresseuses ici. Au soulagement de Lynn, qui semblait sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre pour fuir loin de cette réunion de femelles humaines.

La scientifique leur présenta une image, laquelle représentait un pokémon tout rose et rond avec des tâches en forme de fleurs bien nettes et une petite trompe. Bianca poussa aussitôt un petit cri aigu d'adoration en le voyant :

- Oh, il est trop mignon !

- Ceci est un munna. Ces pokémons ont la faculté de se nourrir des rêves des gens ou des pokémons et de les recracher sous forme de brume. C'est cette brume qui m'intéresse, cela me serait très utile pour avancer dans mes recherches.

- Vous voulez donc qu'on trouve le pokémon et qu'on obtienne sa brume magique, c'est cela ? supposa Lynn, heureuse qu'on aborde enfin le vif du sujet.

Oryse hocha la tête. Cette fois, ce fut Boletta qui intervint :

- Il semblerait qu'un petit groupe de munnas se trouve aux Vestiges du Rêve. Obtenir la brume ne devrait pas être difficile, ils en crachent tout le temps et elle a une forme presque compact à cause de particules solides qui s'y trouvent.

- Mais, comment on va faire pour entrer dans le chantier ? demanda Bianca en s'arrachant à sa rêverie. Il y a des arbustes et du grillage partout.

Lynn faillit s'étouffer avec son thé sous la surprise. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Bianca avait posé une question intelligente, c'était une première ! - méchante Lynn ? Oh, si peu -.

Oryse prit un air entendu et se leva, partant fouiller dans ses armoires pleines à craquer de dossiers sûrement très importants et de tout un bardas sans nom. Lynn tint fermement Fauve sur ses genoux, se doutant que si le félin décidait d'aller jouer là-bas, elle mettrait des heures à le retrouver dans ce bazar.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi en échange de ce service, je vais vous offrir à toutes deux une capsule technique contenant coupe. J'ai acheté l'original il y a des années de cela – ça m'a coûté une petite fortune soit dite en passant – et j'en ai fait des copies. Ça vous sera très utile, d'ailleurs c'est à ce sujet que m'avait appelé Keteleeria au départ. Voyons, où l'aies-je mis ? grommela la scientifique en vidant des tiroirs entiers à même le sol.

Face à l'air perplexe des deux dresseuses, Boletta se fit un devoir de leur expliquer en quoi consistait ces fameuses capsules techniques, plus couramment abrégées en CT.

C'était des sortes de disques dans lesquels se trouvaient des informations sur une technique de combat particulière que le pokémon ne savait employer naturellement. Selon la puissance et la rareté de la capsule technique en question, ces dernières pouvaient valoir chères et étaient même introuvables en magasin – en revanche, il existait vraisemblablement un joli trafique de disquettes sur le marché noir.

D'autres capsules, plus rares et donc plus importantes, car comportant des techniques extrêmement utiles dans la vie quotidienne, étaient appelées les CS. C'était le cas de la fameuse technique d'Oryse, coupe. Mais il y en avait quelques autres, tel que surf, vol, force …

- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'un pokémon assez puissant pour déplacer des rochers ne serait pas capable de le faire sans cette CS ? demanda Lynn, désappointée par cette explication.

- Et bien en faites, il le sait. Mais la CS Force transforme cette connaissance en technique acquise à laquelle il ne se dérobera pas, pour simplifier. Les pokémons sont des animaux, ils n'ont pas une intelligence très développée et obéisse aveuglément aux ordres qu'il connaisse, répondit Boletta en haussant les épaules.

Lynn fronça les sourcils. Les pokémons étaient-ils donc si bêtes que cela ?

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir une créature dépourvue de toute forme d'intelligence lorsqu'elle parlait à Gustave, au contraire. Le gruikui la comprenait même très bien et savait de même parfaitement se faire comprendre lorsqu'il exprimait des envies, telle que la faim ou bien simplement le désir de se faire gratter derrière l'oreille.

Certes, les pokémons n'avait pas un niveau de réflexion comparable à ceux des humains, hormis pour certains du type psy, mais de là à dire qu'ils sont réellement bêtes … non, elle ne parvenait à s'accorder avec cette hypothèse. Aussi brillantes soit Boletta ou Oryse dans leur domaine, elles n'étaient pas dresseuses et ne vivaient pas au quotidien la vie avec des pokémons, ces êtres capables de faire preuve de malice ou d'attention.

Toutefois, Lynn se garda bien de faire part de son avis personnel.

- Ah ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama soudain Oryse en émergeant d'une pile de bordel indéfinissable.

Elle revint vers eux, remettant discrètement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et tendit à Bianca et Lynn un disque argenté à chacune d'elles.

-Cool ! s'exclama la petite blonde.

- Comment ça marche ? demanda Lynn.

- Très simple : tu fais tout d'abord rentrer ton pokémon dans sa pokéball et tu enclenches le disque sur le sommet de cette dernière. Ainsi, les informations contenues dans la CT sont transmises au pokémon et il était alors capable d'utiliser la technique comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Lynn observa le disque, dubitative. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'après utilisation, Fauve saurait utiliser une technique aussi simplement, mais il est vrai que la technologie faisait des miracles.

Justement son chacripan, qui jusque là s'était tenu plutôt tranquille même s'il avait tenté de goûter du thé dans la tasse de sa dresseuse, se redressa et flaira le disque avec curiosité. La jeune fille lui offrit quelques caresses et se tourna de nouveau vers Oryse, qui semblait impatiente qu'elles partent pour lui trouver cette fameuse brume.

Se redressant et attrapant son sac, Lynn donna une petite tape indolore sur l'épaule de Bianca pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie. Son geste arracha à la blonde un petit gémissement digne d'un enfant capricieux de quatre ans. Être avec Bianca, c'était comme faire du baby-sitting.

- Bon, alors on va y aller. Merci pour la CS.

- Merci à vous de votre aide les filles. Contactez-moi quand vous l'aurez trouvé surtout ! ajouta Oryse, trépignant presque sur place.

Boletta leur souffla bonne chance et les deux filles prirent congé.

De nouveau à l'air libre, Lynn fut heureuse de constater qu'il faisait un temps presque agréable pour ce premier jour de mars. Un parfum de printemps flottait dans l'air et un timide soleil réchauffait doucement la terre encore froide après ces longs mois d'hiver glacial.

La jeune fille s'étira. Le café du petit-déjeuner avait fait son effet et elle ne gardait plus de trace de sa gueule-de-bois, si ce n'est un mauvais souvenir et un trou noir entre deux heures du matin et son réveil.

- Lynn, tu viens ? Les Vestiges ne sont pas très loin, dépêchons-nous de trouver cette brume et surtout un adorable munna.

- T'es consciente qu'on a un boulot à faire et qu'on ne part pas en pique-nique ? grommela Lynn tout en lui emboîtant le pas malgré tout.

- Roh, t'es pas drôle ! Souris un peu, au lieu de faire tout le temps la tête !

Bianca avait fait sortir sa femelle ponchiot, qui semblait d'un naturel aussi jovial que sa maîtresse vue la façon dont elle courrait le long du chemin, avant de revenir en aboyant joyeusement vers la blonde.

Lynn décida de garder Fauve avec elle également, après lui avoir enseigné la capacité coupe en suivant les instructions d'Oryse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de voir une différence pour le moment, mais pourrait constater de l'efficacité de la CS une fois face aux Vestiges.

Fidèle à ses petites habitudes, le chacripan s'était comme à son accoutumée perché sur son épaule, feulant d'un air mauvais contre la ponchiot de Bianca lorsque cette dernière s'approchait un peu trop de Lynn à son goût. En voyant cela, l'expression « s'entendre comme chien et chat » prenait soudainement tout son sens.

Les Vestiges du Rêve n'était pas très loin d'Ogoesse, aussi les deux dresseuses y arrivèrent rapidement. Elles firent le tour, cherchant un endroit qui semblait plus accessible qu'un autre, mais la végétation avait complètement pris possession de l'endroit et le grillage solide était trop haut pour envisager de l'escalader.

Bianca repéra soudain une sorte de chemin qui menait à l'intérieur des constructions, bloqué par des arbustes et des buissons d'épines qui avait envahi l'espace. Lynn fit un signe du menton à Fauve et le chacripan sauta à terre, sortant ses griffes. En quelques secondes, le chemin fut suffisamment dégagé pour que les filles puissent finalement s'y glisser sans trop se piquer avec les orties et les épines en tout genre.

Fauve leva la tête d'un air hautain, comme si cette simple tâche n'était absolument rien pour un chacripan de sa classe.

- Wouah, c'est super efficace cette technique coupe ! s'exclama Bianca en s'engageant dans le passage. Allez Lynn dépêche-toi, il faut trouver ce pokémon qui fait rêver ! J'aimerai bien en capturer un moi aussi.

- T'excites pas trop, grommela la rousse en félicitant le félin qui revenait vers elle d'une caresse amicale.

- Cha, ronronna ce dernier, faussement modeste.

Elle suivi la blonde, sentant les branches des buissons s'accrocher à sa veste et les piquants de certaines mauvaises herbes traverser l'épaisseur de son jean pour venir lui trouer la peau.

Les Vestiges du Rêve n'était qu'un amoncellement de ruines recouvertes de mousse et de végétation diverse, construction abandonnée sitôt que le projet avait commencé. Le sol carrelé et fissuré en de nombreux endroits était à demi-masqué par les herbes qui proliféraient. Quelques trouées dans le sol étaient négligemment entourées de panneaux de signalisation pour prévenir de la dangerosité de ces instabilités, mais sinon, c'était désert.

Un endroit toutefois plutôt sympathique pour des pokémons sauvages, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Restait désormais à savoir si le fameux munna se trouvait bel et bien dans les environs, car sa prétendue présence était seulement suspectée et non confirmée.

Bianca avançait avec une insouciance que Lynn qualifia aussitôt d'exaspérante, semblant avoir presque occultée la raison première de leur venue. Plus sérieuse et désirant finir cette tâche rapidement si possible, Lynn scrutait les environs, laissant Fauve gambader entre ses jambes à sa guise.

Soudain, un bruit provenant de sur leur gauche fit sursauter les dresseuses. Cela ressemblait à des éclats de voix.

Le chacripan, qui reniflait alors une fleur innocemment, se figea et tendit les oreilles, aux aguets. Il fit le dos rond, ses poils se hérissant et revint se réfugier sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse en crachant contre un mal invisible. Lynn fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction. Bianca revint aussitôt se poster près de son amie, nettement moins rassurée soudainement.

- T'as … t'as entendu ? Dis tu veux pas aller voir Lynn ? chuchota cette dernière en ravalant sa salive.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel devant ce total manque de courage.

Elle se figea toutefois en entendant les voix se rapprocher d'elles, bien qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer les personnes en question. Elle fit signe à Bianca de rester en arrière par précaution, ayant soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. La réaction de Fauve ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

- Eh ! Ramène-toi, j'en ai un ! hurla soudain l'un des inconnus.

Lynn bondit aussitôt pour se dissimuler derrière un muret qui tenait encore vaillamment debout, entraînant la blonde avec elle et lui faisant signe de se taire en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et des gémissements dignes d'un animal se faisaient également entendre. La jeune fille risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus sa cachette improvisée, ignorant les chuchotements de Bianca qui la pressait pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître les uniformes étranges que portaient les deux hommes comme étant ceux de la Team Plasma qu'elle avait aperçue à Arabelle. En revanche, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre quel était le pokémon tremblant que l'un d'eux tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Un munna.

* * *

Lynn ne s'était jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de particulièrement courageux. Elle se dirait même assez lâche par nature.

Jouer les héros n'était pas son fort et elle préférait grandement ne pas se mêler des problèmes des autres en général. Défendre le plus faible, se porter au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ... c'était dans les films ou les livres qu'on voyait des histoires pareilles.

Dans la vraie vie, c'était chacun pour soi. Les gens étaient faibles et lâches, c'est pourquoi ils préféraient se rassembler en troupeau comme de simples moutons pour paraître plus forts. Lynn n'était pas comme cela.

Elle n'aimait pas les gens et ne se mêlait pas à eux, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait. Étant toujours seule, elle n'était pas protégée par un groupe et c'est pourquoi c'était infiniment plus simple pour elle d'éviter autant que possible les ennuis et de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Sinon, elle en prendrait plein la tête, car elle serait toujours en sous-nombre par rapport à ses adversaires.

Néanmoins, Lynn n'était pas entièrement faites de glace pour autant.

La jeune fille solitaire était capable de faire montre de gentillesse, bien qu'elle soit assez maladroite dans ces choses-là. Par exemple, elle avait de la rancœur contre l'ancien dresseur de Corniaud, qui avait osé l'abandonner seul sous la neige. Si jamais elle croisait un jour ce type, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser.

Elle n'appréciait pas non plus la violence gratuite et même si elle n'intervenait pas en général, par peur et manque de force, les injustices comme un type seul contre cinq autres, la mettait en rage.

C'est pourquoi, en voyant ces deux types se mettre à enfoncer méchamment leurs pieds dans les flancs du munna inoffensif et littéralement mort de peur, en lui hurlant de cracher sa brume des rêves, Lynn serra les poings et sentit la colère monter en elle. Toutefois, si Bianca n'était pas intervenue la première, peut-être ne l'aurait-elle pas fait.

Lynn n'était pas particulièrement courageuse après tout et ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler des affaires des autres.

En revanche, ça, c'était la spécialité de mademoiselle Bianca Lelouvre.

- Eh vous ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite bande de monstres ! Laissez ce munna tranquille où je … je … je vous assomme avec mon sac !

Surpris en plein dans leurs méfaits, les deux membres de la Team Plasma sursautèrent et se retournèrent dans un mouvement brusque vers la personne qui les avait interpellés.

Toutefois, ne voyant rien d'autre pour leur barrer la route qu'une simple jeune fille, pas très grande ni très impressionnante – d'autant qu'elle-même ne semblait pas particulièrement rassurée de se retrouver dans cette position –, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil entre eux avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je suis sérieuse ! s'écria la blonde avec ferveur. Je suis dresseuse et j'hésiterais pas à me servir de mes pokémons pour vous battre !

- Joue pas les courageuses fillette et retourne chez ta mère. C'est des affaires de grands. Et toute seule, t'as aucune chance contre nous, se moqua l'un des deux en la chassant d'un geste de la main.

Lynn se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, elle est complètement conne ou quoi ? grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Je la quitte deux secondes des yeux et voilà le résultat.

La rousse échangea un coup d'œil avec Fauve, lequel poussa un léger miaulement. Le message était clair : elle devait aller aider l'autre.

La jeune fille soupira, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela. Mais intérieurement, elle savait que maintenant que Bianca s'était montré, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner. Son ego ne s'en remettrait pas de se voir donner une leçon de courage par la blonde trop bavarde.

La blonde au béret lui tapait parfois profondément sur le système, mais elle s'était attachée à elle. Un peu.

Sans compter que Cheren la tuerait probablement s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à la blonde alors qu'elle était censée l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises lorsqu'elle était avec elle – intérieurement toutefois, Lynn se disait qu'il n'avait qu'à la surveiller lui-même s'il craignait tant pour son amie.

C'est pourquoi, s'assurant que Fauve la suivrait, Lynn sortit à son tour de sa cachette pour venir se poster aux côtés de la blonde.

- Qui vous dit qu'elle est seule ? lança-t-elle en prenant son regard le plus mauvais pour bien faire comprendre que cette histoire l'énervait déjà.

- Lynn ! s'exclama Bianca, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est qui encore celle-là ?

Les deux hommes se renfrognèrent en voyant qu'ils étaient maintenant à égalité. Toutefois, deux gamines n'avaient rien de très impressionnants pour eux. Et puis ici, ils étaient seuls. Personne n'interviendrait pour les aider. Aussi, ils décrochèrent chacun une pokéball de leur ceinture.

L'un d'eux était jeune, probablement à peine plus âgé que Lynn. Il avait un petit air bon enfant qui le rendait encore plus antipathique au vu de la cruauté gratuite qu'il exerçait selon son bon vouloir sur des pokémons trop faibles pour se défendre seuls. L'autre, le plus grand, qui avait une barbe de trois jours et des yeux sombres qui paraissaient presque noir, eut un rictus mauvais.

- Vous savez qui nous sommes, gamines ? On est la Team Plasma, luttant pour la libération des pokémons ! Deux vulgaires fillettes ne nous font pas peur.

- Et vous faîtes ça en rouant de coups un pokémon ? Drôle de façon de les sauver, souffla Lynn, qui n'appréciait guère de se faire ainsi traiter d'enfant.

- La ferme ! On a besoin de cette brume des rêves pour nos projets, c'est pas un bête munna qui va nous en empêcher ! s'écria le plus jeune.

Son aîné grinça des dents et lui jeta un regard noir, n'approuvant pas qu'il dévoile ainsi leurs intentions à des témoins gênants.

Lynn ravala sa salive, serrant les poings. Elle sentait que cette histoire allait mal tourner, le problème c'est qu'elle ne parvenait à savoir comment réagir en comptant Bianca dans l'équation.

Si elle avait été seule, Lynn se savait suffisamment rapide et agile pour leur échapper avant que les sbires n'aient le temps de l'attraper. Mais la présence de la blonde remettait tout en question. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter la confrontation.

De plus, ces types n'allaient sûrement pas se contenter d'un gentil match de pokémons amical. Elles les avait vu. Elles devenaient un problème pour eux et leur organisation, quelque soit leurs objectifs – qui en tout cas, ne semblait rien avoir de très réglementaire. Il fallait gagner.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Bianca tremblait un peu et serrait entre ses doigts la veste de la rousse, mais elle faisait face. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se sauver en courant.

Le regard de Lynn glissa finalement jusqu'au munna. Étendu au sol, il respirait avec difficulté semble-t-il et n'osait plus bouger d'un iota. Mais il était encore vivant. Lui non plus, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant qu'elle s'était mêlée de cette affaire.

Lynn inspira, caressa d'une main fébrile le pelage soyeux de Fauve pour se rassurer. Le chacripan émit un grondement féroce à l'égard des deux homme en face d'elles. Le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recule en croisant les pupilles jaunes luisant de colère du félin. La crainte s'empara de lui.

- Bordel j'en ai marre ! Si vous voulez pas partir, tant pis pour vous ! s'écria-t-il avec un soupçon de colère mêlée à l'angoisse au fond de la voix.

- Attends on a des ordres et …

Mais avant que son camarade n'ait le temps de le retenir, il fit sortir son pokémon.

Un ratentif se rua hors de la pokéball, fonçant droit sur Lynn, ses crocs proéminents luisant sous le soleil comme deux poignards. La jeune fille eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le pokémon la viser elle, et ne put que faire un pas en arrière, protection tout à fait dérisoire face à la menace de se faire déchiqueter la peau par le ratentif adverse.

Un éclair mauve passa devant elle et Fauve percuta le corps du ratentif avec force, l'interceptant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en prendre à sa dresseuse. Le chacripan roula au sol avec son opposant, le labourant à l'aide de ses griffes pour le forcer à reculer.

L'autre homme émit un claquement de langue agacé et envoya également son pokémon en guise de soutien.

Lynn ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait la hiérarchie dans leur espèce de secte, Team ou quoi que ce soit en réalité, mais étant donné que les deux comparses à qui elle avait affaire ne possédait qu'un pokémon chacun, ils ne devaient pas être des personnes très importantes au sein de l'organisation. Des sous-fifres de bas étage. Elle avait par conséquence une chance, une petite chance de remporter ce bras de fer.

Fauve se retrouva encercler par les deux pokémons adverses. Il feula avec fureur, cherchant à les tenir en respect. Si le ratentif semblait assez hésitant à l'idée de s'approcher d'elle, l'autre en revanche, un chacripan également au pelage plus clair que son mâle, ne semblait guère impressionné.

Il se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit pour atterrir sur le dos de Fauve, plantant ses griffes affûtés dans sa chaire. Le félin émit un miaulement de douleur et se contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour se soustraire à la douleur et se débarrasser de son attaquant. C'était sans compter sur le ratentif, qui, voyant son partenaire agir, décida d'aller l'aider à son tour.

- Non ! s'exclama Lynn en se saisissant déjà d'une autre ball pour envoyer Gustave aider le chacripan.

Le cochon de feu semblait réellement furieux de ce qui se passait. Il percuta le ratentif comme un boulet de canon, le renvoyant aux pieds de son dresseur hébété et incapable de réagir dans l'immédiat.

Revigorée par cette apparition – à moins qu'il soit simplement trop fier pour accéder l'aide de quiconque – Fauve réussit à éjecter le chacripan adverse de son dos en se contorsionnant comme un beau diable et se vengea de l'humiliation subit en lui faisant la même chose.

Il lui manquait de grosses touffes de poils sur le dos et sa peau mise à vif était rouge et couvertes d'égratignures, mais les blessures ne semblaient guère plus graves que cela, constata Lynn avec un certain soulagement.

- Lynn attention, derrière-toi !

La voix de Bianca emplit ses oreilles. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée avec toute cette histoire.

La jeune fille n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit une poigne de fer se saisir de son poignet et quelqu'un le lui tordre dans le dos à l'aide d'une clé de bras efficace. L'homme de la Team Plasma avait l'air réellement furieux de la tournure que prenait les événements.

De son côté, Bianca était tenue en respect par le plus jeune. La petite blonde tremblait d'émotion et ne savait plus quoi faire, jetant des coups d'homme désespérés à son amie.

- Sale gosse. T'aurais mieux fait de passer ton chemin comme si de rien n'était !

- Bravo, quel courage, ironisa Lynn. Deux grands types contre de jeunes filles, y a de l'exploit c'est clair.

La pression sur son poignet se fit plus douloureuse alors que l'homme resserrait sa prise et Lynn se raidit, grimaçant. Cette histoire tournait mal. Elle sentait des gouttes de sueur froides lui couler dans le dos, collant son tee-shirt moite contre sa peau transpirant l'angoisse de l'incertitude.

Ici, personne ne viendrait les chercher et on ne s'inquiéterait pas de ne pas les voir revenir avant des heures au moins. La question était donc : jusqu'où ces types étaient-ils capables d'aller ?

Son adversaire grinça des dents.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes à peu près calmées, on va s'occuper de … ouah !

- Fauve !

Le chacripan venait de sauter sur la tête du membre de la Team Plasma et le griffait avec fureur, semblant complètement déchaînée.

L'homme lâcha sa prise sur le poignet de Lynn. Cette dernière en profita pour s'éloigner vivement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la scène.

L'homme hurlait de douleur et se secouait dans tous les sens en cherchant à attraper Fauve, mais le félin ne semblait guère décidé à le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement après qu'il ait menacé sa dresseuse de cette façon. Des sillons rouges se traçaient sur la peau de l'humain, encore et encore. Gustave grognait également, menaçant de cracher des flammes à tout moment pour tenir l'homme en respect.

Profitant de la confusion, Lynn se rua sur le jeune qui tenait toujours Bianca et, fermant solidement le poing, lui décrocha un coup au menton. Bianca sursauta et poussa un petit cri.

Sous la force du coup, le garçon tituba en arrière, légèrement sonné. Le ponchiot de Bianca s'attaqua à son mollet, mordillant avec colère tandis que Lynn saisissait son amie par la main pour la tirer loin de deux types de la Team Plasma.

Intérieurement, elle fit une grimace et se mit à fixer sa main avec insistance, ayant quelques difficultés à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle frappait quelqu'un et personne ne l'avait prévenue que c'était aussi douloureux.

Ses doigts engourdis lui faisaient mal, certainement parce qu'elle avait mal fermé le poing, n'ayant aucune idée de comment il fallait s'y prendre. Toutefois, dans l'adrénaline de la scène, elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de réfléchir, se contentant de faire la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

- Sales garces, vous allez payer !

Soudain, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se lancer à leur poursuite, un étrange et épais brouillard aussi lugubre qu'imprévu se leva brusquement et recouvrit en quelques secondes les Vestiges du Rêve, stoppant dans leurs mouvements les quatre protagonistes.

Dans la surprise, Lynn trébucha et s'écroula à terre, se servant de ses mains pour amortir la chute. Elle entendit vaguement Bianca émettre un hoquet incontrôlé, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait au préalable fermé par réflexe, la stupeur la rendit muette, tout comme les trois autres personnes présentes.

Devant eux venait de surgir de la brume l'homme aux cheveux verts et à la cape. Ghetis si elle se souvenait correctement de son nom. Membre de la Team Plasma également. Comment pouvait-il se trouver ici ? D'où venait-il ? Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas entendue arriver et même ses sous-fifres semblaient désappointés de le trouver ici.

Des frissons se mirent à secouer le corps de Lynn, sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler. Comme si un vent mauvais s'infiltrait jusque dans sa peau.

- M … Maître Ghetis ! bredouilla le plus âgé des deux hommes, plus effrayé que surpris par l'apparition de son supérieur.

Une voix grave s'éleva dans les airs, grondant, se répercutant en écho autour d'eux, comme si elle venait de partout et nulle part à la fois.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? Notre but ultime est de couper le lien artificiel qui unit les Pokémon et l'imbécillité humaine. Si vous êtes même incapable d'accomplir cette noble tâche ...

Les hommes de la Team Plasma firent un pas en arrière, craintifs face à cette voix grondante et la menace sous-entendue. Ils semblaient réellement avoir peur de leur supérieur.

Également tétanisée, Lynn remarqua à peine que ses deux pokémons étaient revenus vers elle et se pressaient contre ses flancs pour quémander son réconfort, apeurés. Plissant les yeux, elle crût un instant apercevoir comme une silhouette animale dissimulée derrières des piliers, mais la brume l'empêchait de voir correctement.

- Mais enfin maître, protesta le plus jeune. Quand vous nous avez réuni, vous avez dit qu'il fallait tromper les gens et les manipuler, non ?

- Tu vas la fermer oui, imbécile ! s'énerva son collègue en levant une main menaçante.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, l'image de Ghetis disparu brusquement, pour réapparaître sans prévenir derrière eux, vacillante comme la flamme d'une bougie. L'assemblée sursauta en cœur face à ce tour de passe-passe obscure.

Déjà le jour de son discours à Arabelle, Lynn l'avait trouvé antipathique et même quelque peu effrayant. Là, dans le contexte actuel, l'effet était grandement amplifié et cela s'appliquait également aux sous-fifres.

Une ombre sans forme distincte se forma, masquée par le brouillard.

_Partez … Maintenant._

Effrayés par l'apparition mystérieuse, les deux hommes prirent soudain la fuite sans demander leur reste, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme …

La brume qui enveloppait les lieux se dissipa alors peu à peu et le Ghetis illusoire disparu à son tour, s'évaporant, comme si rien de tout cela n'était réellement arrivé.

Toujours à terre, Lynn se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes, la respiration hachée et les paumes de ses mains rougies. Elle avait un peu mal au bassin à cause de la chute et au poignet que le membre de la Team Plasma lui avait tordu, mais rien de gravissime pour autant.

- Bon sang c'était quoi encore ce truc ? Gus, Fauve, ça va ?

- Grui … lui répondit le porcelet, un peu remué, mais encore en forme.

Bianca ne souffrait visiblement d'aucune quelconque blessure et semblait seulement déstabilisée et sous le choc. Fauve tremblait toujours, mais il allait bien également.

Rassurée sur le sort de son entourage, Lynn se tourna vers la créature qui se tenait en retrait et qui était assurément responsable de l'illusion. Le pokémon, psychique sans nul doute, flottait à quelques mètres du sol et une étrange fumée rosâtre l'entourait tel un voile brumeux.

Il se tourna vers elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Lynn sentit un frisson glacé la traverser de part en part, sans pouvoir se retenir.

… _Merci. Pars avant que je change d'avis_, résonna une voix creuse dans son esprit, lui vrillant le crâne.

Soudain, la brume entourant le pokémon se fit plus dense et la seconde suivante, il avait disparu. Partit comme il était venu, on aurait dit qu'il s'était simplement évaporé. Comme par magie.

Avec une grimace, Lynn se releva. Le calme était finalement revenu sur les Vestiges du Rêve. Elle rappela Fauve et Gustave dans leurs pokéballs comme une automate et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Bianca, le munna blessé lui revint en mémoire. Lynn se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Le pokémon gisait sur le flanc, respirant avec difficulté.

Elle s'approcha et, avec des gestes aussi doux que possible, le prit dans ses bras. Il était si faible qu'il ne se débattit même pas, se contentant de gémir de plus belle, son corps agité de tremblements de terreur. Des marques d'ecchymoses violacées, presque noires, parsemait son corps. Elle n'était peut-être pas une grande experte en médecine pokémon, mais il était évident que ce munna avait besoin de soins en toute urgence.

Un mouvement dans son dos la fit brusquement sursauter, les nerfs encore à vif. Elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que son amie, relâchant un peu la tension qui bandait ses muscles.

Bianca s'approcha d'un pas chancelant, visiblement encore un peu en état de choc. Elle serrait son sac avec tant de force que ses mains en étaient d'une pâleur extrême et son visage également. Mais elle allait bien, se convainquit Lynn, plus inquiète pour le munna.

- Bianca, souffla-t-elle doucement. Comme la blonde ne réagissait pas, elle reprit avec plus de force : Bianca, réveille-toi bon sang !

- Hein ! Euh … oui ? Quoi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? bredouilla l'autre en reprenant ses esprits.

- Écoute-moi attentivement. Je vais emmener le munna au Centre Pokémon. Toi, appelles Oryse. Dis-lui qu'on a la brume, mais qu'il faut qu'elle vienne. Tu t'en sortiras ? Ajouta-t-elle avec suspicion en remarquant l'air hagard de la jeune fille.

Bianca semblait complètement à l'ouest. Du moins, encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Il est vrai qu'elles venaient de vivre une expérience pas forcément des plus agréables, mais Lynn, bien qu'elle soit tout aussi sous le choc, n'avait pas le temps de réconforter son amie pour le moment. L'adrénaline ressentit dans le feu de l'action n'était pas encore complètement retombée et elle devait se bouger maintenant, sinon elle craignait que ses jambes ne la lâchent sans prévenir et qu'elle soit incapable de se relever.

Finalement, la blonde hocha la tête avec lenteur pour confirmer et prit sa montre vokit pour prévenir la scientifique de ce qui s'était passé.

Relativement rassurée, Lynn cala le munna aussi confortablement que possible contre elle, l'ayant au préalable enveloppée dans sa veste qu'elle avait ôtée à la va-vite et se hâta vers Ogoesse.

* * *

Hum ... j'suis moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Par contre j'aime bien comment Bianca embête Lynn.

Review ?


End file.
